Dying Embers
by LIL Slim
Summary: Sasha, Becky, Bayley, and Charlotte all are living together in a rough part of Brooklyn New York. They already have a hard time paying for their house and to make matters more difficult Beckys feeling for Sasha are getting to strong to ignore and Bayley struggles to make her relationship work, while having to relive her dark childhood. (Grammer and spelling errors have been fixed)
1. Chapter 1: So The Wild Ride Begins

**Hey guys so I've really gotten into SashaXBecky fanfics, so I decided to make a fic of my own about them. Also, this is an AU, so there are just regular people not wrestlers. So enough talk and let's get to the story.**

* * *

It's an early Monday morning in an old house in Brooklyn, New York. The house wasn't much, but it was better than the streets, the house has three bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living area. Inside of the house you can find four young women sleeping in their individual beds. The owner of the house was Sasha Banks, she was given the house by her grandfather that passed away about a year ago. Although the house was great to have, the mortgage was not. So to make ends meet Sasha asked three of her closest friends to move in with her, Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley. They've all known each other since high school. They all help around the house and to pay the rent and bills, just barely but they got paid.

Since it was Monday usually most the girls had to go to their jobs, and just like every morning Bayley was the first one up, she liked to get up before everyone else did so she can make breakfast for everyone, since she was the only one who didn't have a job at the moment. It's not that she couldn't get a job, it's just that she not very good at keeping one. So usually she just makes sure the house is clean, the groceries are gotten and do anything else that can be done around the house.

Becky walked in the kitchen and said "good morning" to Bayley as she poured herself some coffee and sat down.

Since there are not enough bedrooms in the house, Becky has to sleep on the couch. She lost a bet to Bayley to see who would get the third bedroom. Bayley got Becky a plate of pancakes and sat down next to her smiling right at her.

Becky knew what Bayley was smiling about and tried to ignore her. About five minutes went by and Bayley hasn't even blinked, Becky sighed and finally gave in "ok Bayley what do you".

Bayley nudged Becky's shoulder "you know what I want, did you tell Sasha yet".

"No, I haven't".

Bayley was taken back "what do mean you haven't, Becky you have to tell Sasha you're falling for her"!

Becky covered Bayley's mouth "lower your damn voice before all of Brooklyn hears you".

Becky looks to make sure no one else was in the room "ok and yes, I know I have to tell her, but now is not the right time ok."

Becky slowly removed her hand from Bayley's mouth "but you will be the first to know when I do."

"I would also like to know when you finally tell her" Charlotte said as she walks over to the fridge.

Bayley and Becky were caught off guard by Charlotte sudden appearance and started babbling like idiots "oh my god, Charlotte uh... we weren't talking about anything, me and Bayley just saw some crummy chick flick last night and…"

Charlotte waved them off "oh please, I knew way before you told Bayley."

"What, how".

Charlotte smirked "Well, you make it really obvious when you're staring at her ass every time she get up or bends over."

Becky blushes while Bayley giggled, but Charlotte wasn't done "oh and my bedroom is right next to the bathroom and next time you're feeling a little lonely in the shower, just remember the wall is very thin".

Beck's entire face was red, and Bayley was dying of laughter while Charlotte sipped on her coffee proud of her doing.

Charlotte continued to mock Becky "Ooooh Sasha just like that, I love when you run your hands through my body and place them on nice firm lass…"

Bayley was officially on the ground laughing and Becky was officially pissed off slamming her fist on the table "ENOUGH"!

"Damn, what you guys do to get Becky this heated already" Sasha said, walking in with only a towel covering her body.

Becky was stunned by what she was seeing. She couldn't help but admire Sasha's body, she was perfect in every way and from. From her long toned legs to her vibrant pink hair. How unfair she thought it was that she was in this position. Knowing that the only thing that stood between her shower fantasies from become reality was a simple flick of the wrist and that towel would be on the ground. The thing that amazed Becky the most was the fact that Sasha hasn't even gotten ready yet and she's still the most beautiful women she has ever seen.

Becky realized that she hasn't said anything, but she was paralyzed by Sasha pure natural beauty.

Charlotte noticed that Becky was struggling "we were just making fun of her accent again".

Sasha walked up to Becky "ahh well don't listen to them Becky, I think it's a turn on" she said jokingly as she winked at Becky, then walked away to pull some clothes out of the hamper.

Becky still paralyzed just sat there not moving until Bayley had said something "so are you all going to work today".

Becky was still quiet, while Charlotte nodded her head in agreement. Sasha, however, did not, "I actually have off today, said they didn't need me today".

Finally Becky had said something "yeah, I actually have to…".

"Not go into work!" Bayley cut off Becky.

Everyone jumped at the Bayley sudden outburst and then Bayley took Becky out of the room by her arm. Sasha and Charlotte gave each other a confused look, but seeing that it was probably just Bayley and Becky up to their usual antics they just shrugged it off.

Becky was not happy that Bayley basically dragged her to their living room "what the hell is wrong with you, you dumbo".

Bayley could hardly contain her excitement "don't you see this is your chance to finally make a move on Sasha".

"What do you mean".

Bayley took a deep breath "everyone is going to be out of the house today, you and Sasha are going to be alone together all day, just watch some movies, flirt with her, make sure that she feels something while you're with her. Something is for sure to happen".

Becky had to admit Bayley had a point but was still unsure "ok, even if I did decide to stay home and go along with your plan, what about my job I can't just not go".

Bayley put her hand on her chin "hmm your right".

Bayley thought for a couple more seconds till a light bulb went off in her head "oh, I'll go into your job for you".

Becky couldn't help but chuckle "Bayley with all due respect, I don't think you can handle construction work".

"Yes, I can, look don't worry, I won't let you down, I'll leave the house with Charlotte and it will be you two all alone for the day".

"Bayley I'm not sure…".

Bayley put her hands together, pleading with her "oh please, please, please Becky, I want you two to be happy together so bad".

Becky gave the thought of her Sasha is being together and how happy they would make each other and it made her smile. Becky finally sighed "alright, fine, but be careful construction is a lot of hard work and I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Bayley gave Becky a hug, excited that this was happening. Charlotte then had called out to Becky and Bayley to announce that she was leaving. Becky told everyone that she was staying home and Bayley made up a lie, saying she was going to be out the house all day looking for a job.

Sasha smirked as she looked at Becky, "looks like it's just going to be me and my favorite piece of Lass today, " she said as she wiggles her eyebrows as Becky winked at her.

Charlotte took out the last water bottle in the fridge before she left, but Sasha had other ideas "hey Char, let me get that water bottle".

Charlotte sucked her teeth at Sasha "why would I do that, and since when do I have to do what you say".

Sasha walked up to Charlotte and snatched the water bottle out of her hand "um I think you're forgetting who the _Boss_ is again".

Charlotte took the water bottle back "not as long as you remember who the _Queen_ is".

The Becky came out of nowhere and took the water bottle for herself "I think you two need a bit of a refresher on who the _Lass Kicker_ of New York is".

The tree started to argue until Bayley came along and engulfed all three of them in a big group hug "and I say you all need a hug from the best _Hugger_ in word".

All the girls started laughing, enjoying Bayleys child like spirit. Then shortly after Bayley and Charlotte left the house, leaving only Sasha and Bayley. Becky didn't know how she was going to handle this situation, but what she did know is that her stomach was doing flips at the moment. Becky continued her mini freak out until Sasha call out to her "Becky come on, how about we have our own little movie marathon today".

"Coming Sasha" Becky took a deep breath "well here goes nothing".

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed. Constitutive criticism is welcomed, and one of the things I know I need to work on is Becky's accents and incorporated sayings that someone from Ireland would say and let me know if the flow of the story is good. I've been away from fanfiction for a while and am a little rusty. But any ways stay tuned for the next chapter and be sure to review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

**Thanks to everyone who has read so far, hoping to keep this story going for a little bit. Sorry it's been awhile I've been really busy with school work and trying to keep my girlfriend happy so i just try and write whenever I can. But back to the story, we're going way back to the past in this one so get ready for a flashback chapter. Here's chapter 2: Flashback**

* * *

"So you actually think that Becky is going to make a move on Sasha" Charlotte asked as she walked with Bayley to her job.

"That's the plan, I figure if I could get them alone with each other then Becky will finally flirt with her or something" Bayley said with a little extra confidence in her voice.

Charlotte seemed unconvinced as she shrugged her shoulders "I don't know I mean, don't you remember what happen when she came out to us in high school and then we tried to get her to flirt with some of the other girls in school".

Bayley hasn't given that any thought, but it was a very good point that could put this whole operation in jeopardy. Although Becky was extremely beautiful she was awful at flirting. Bayley could remember the day that Becky came out.

* * *

 **Flashback: Sophomore year**

Sasha, Charlotte and Bayley all waited outside the Becky's apartment. None of them knew why Becky needed all of them in her apartment so urgently but Becky's has been acting weird all day so it must be important. Sasha knocked on the door and waited for her orange haired friend. Becky answered the door almost immediately and invited her friends to wait for her in the living room while she finishes getting ready.

 **Becky's POV**

Ok, so I am totally freaking the hell out right now. I haven't been this nervous since the day I moved away from Ireland to come to America. I don't know why i'm acting like this right now, i've been preparing for this moment all week. I had my whole speech thought out in my head and everything. I've thought of everything, except… for how they might react.

I can't believe I haven't given any thought about how they might take the news. I always just assumed they would be ok with it since they're my friends, but what if they're not. What if they start to hate me afterwards. I mean Sasha and Charlotte do have a habit of calling people fags, which apparently isn't a cigarette bud in America.

Ok, so Bayley probably won't hate me because she doesn't have a hateful bone in her body, but if Sasha and Charlotte hate me then they'll probably convince her to hate me too. Oh my god, maybe this isn't a good idea, maybe I should just lie and say I want to go shopping or something, or maybe…

"Becky can you hurry the fuck up, you have been in the kitchen for like 20 mins" Charlotte impatiently called out.

Oh man she right ok well here goes nothing

 **Narrator POV**

Becky finally walked back in the living room where her friends waited for her. Her friends look at her waiting to hear why she had called them all to her apartment. Becky sat down in a chair that faced her friends. Although she was finally in the room she was still silent. You could tell Becky was having trouble saying what was on her mind, because as she tried to speak, she was only mouthing the words and then would only say the beginning of her sentence before she stopped talking again. Soon the three friends impatience turned into concerned. They could obviously tell by Becky's discomfort that whatever she had to say was hard for her.

"Becky, are you ok" Bayley asked, concerned for her friend.

Becky nodded her head "what me, yeah, I'm right as rain".

Sasha then became impatient again "then why did you drag us all here on a Friday night".

Since Becky couldn't come straight out and say that she was lesbian she decided she would do what she did best and make puns and hope her friends would catch on "right well how can I put this, umm lets just say that i'm batting for the other team now".

But all it brought was confusion "wait since when do you play baseball" Charlotte asked.

Becky shaked her head "no, no, no, that one wasn't a good one how about i'm on a strict _vagatarian_ diet".

But Becky's clever play on words play flew right over Bayley's head not understanding the point Becky was trying to make "what, but Becky you love bacon, why would you give up meat".

Becky was now starting to get frustrated with her friends "no for the love of god you guys aren't understanding! Listen to my words very carefully, I wanna taste the rainbow".

But still her efforts to beat around the bush failed and only pissed Sasha off "really you brought us all here to tell us you want some Skittles. You know I could've been at a party right".

Finally Becky snap "Jesus fuckng christ, IM LESBIAN OK"!

Becky immediately covered her mouth realizing what she had said. She couldn't believe she let that slip out. Becky glanced at her friends, only to be met with shocked eyes and no facial expression. The room was silent and nobody has moved a muscle, Becky was scared to death waiting for her friend's reaction. While Sasha, Charlotte, and Bayley are trying to comprehend what they had just heard. Honestly they didn't know what to think this was one of the last thing they expected to hear. Only about a minutes had went by since Becky's outbursts, but to her it felt like hours.

 _"Their not saying anything, WHY AREN'T THEY SAYING ANYTHING" Becky_ thought _._

She was now starting to assume the worst, that her friends are disgusted and ashamed of her, and soon they would tell her that themselves and end their friendship. She had no idea what she would do without them, their all she had, the only friends that she had every made in America and without them she was sure she would be completely lost. But how could she blame them.

Becky let her thoughts get the best of her and she started to believe them. With tears on the verge of falling Becky decided to finally speak, choking on almost every word "listen I know that this is a lot for you guys to process, and that you might not agree with this. So if you want to leave and not talk to me ever again I completely understand".

"Oh my god sweet heart no, that's not what we want at all" Sasha said as she got up and walked up to Becky with Charlotte and Bayley following her.

"Really" Becky said looking up at Sasha.

Sasha wiped away Becky's tears with her thumb and smiled at her "of course not Becks, we love you for who you are no matter what. Sure its a bit of a surpize but your sexuallty dosent matter because your such a amazing person. Right guys".

Bayley then pushed Sahsa out the way, basically tossing her on the other couch then giving Becky the biggest hug she had ever given "Becky don't you ever think for a minute that I would want to stop being friends with you for being who you are. Actually I am so proud of you for being brave enough to share this with us".

As much as Becky loved Bayley's hugs, she loved breathing more "Bayley… cant… breath".

Bayley released Beckys and shortly after received a smack to the back of the head from Sasha for shoving her. Charlotte finally started to walk towards Becky with her arms crossed and no facial expression. Becky started to get really nervous as she got closer, thinking that she was about to tell her off. Charlotte finally was standing over Becky and gave her a smile and shove "you dummy, how could you possible think any of us could ever hate you, you giant lucky charm".

"So you guys are really ok with this" Becky asked.

"Of course we're behind you 100 percent" Sasha had said. Then she got the most amazing idea "guys you know what we should do, let's take Becky to that party I was talking about so she can practice flirting with other girls".

"Oh guys i don't think that a-"

"Great idea," Becky was cut off by Charlotte.

Bayley then grabbed Becky by the arm "cmon you can't go to the party looking like a stale irish potato".

"You know you guys can be really mean when you make irish jokes" Becky said while being forced up stairs.

1 hour later

After making sure they made Becky look as much of a slut as possible, they finally made it to the party. They were all hanging out at a corner of the house look for potential girls that would best suit Becky.

After scanning the house Charlotte finally had a lead "her, Destiny Jack i'm pretty sure she's gay".

"She is, I saw making out with some blonde girl last time I was at a party with her" Sasha said.

Bayley fixed Becky's hair one more time before sending her out their. Then as Becky started to make her way to Destiny, Sasha stopped her and pushed her boobs up as much as possible to ensure maximum cleavage "Perfect. Ok now remember you're a bad bitch with an adorable accent. Now get out their and fag it up" Sasha said as she slapped Becky's ass to get her moving.

As Becky was walking she could hear Bayley smack Sasha's arm "don't say that word, it is so insensitive".

Becky continued to make her way to the girl Charlotte pointed out "umm hey your Destiny right".

Destiny turn around to look at Becky and boy did she like what she saw "yeah hey. Wow I can't believe I've never noticed you before".

This made Becky smile "oh stop you're too kind".

"No it's true, and your accent is so sexy, but I think it would sound even better with you face in between my legs" the girl said as she started to run her hand down Becky's arm.

Instead of feeling flattered or turned on Becky just laughed "oh I see, you like puns don't you".

"Oh shit" Charlotte said sensing this was about to take a wrong turn.

Becky started to get all excited "it's my understanding that you are part jamican right".

Destiny nodded her head as Becky continued "that make sense because your Jamaican me crazy".

In the background you can hear Sasha, Bayley, and Charlotte all face palm themselves simultaneously.

Destiny wasn't sure how to react so she just smiled at Becky and walked away from her.

Becky looked at her friends wondering what she did wrong. But it was pretty apparent to everyone involved where she went wrong. And from that point forward Becky became now for being a notoriously bad flirter.

* * *

 **Present day**

After reliving that whole life experience Bayley knew that they had their work cut out for them "well that just mean we gonna have to really put our head together for this one".

Charlotte nodded her head "agreed, anything to get Becky to stop maturbating in the shower while I'm trying to sleep".

Now Bayley was confident that she could help get her friends together especially with Charlotte's help. But for right now she needed Becky to be on her A game and leave the puns to minimum if she gonna make any progress with Sasha. Bayley was gonna have to have her fingers crossed all day for this one.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading that was definitely one of the longest chapter I written in a while. Funny thing is I was gonna write about Sasha and Becky's movie day but got the idea to write about Becky's coming out and all that shit. But any ways the movie date is next chapter. And one other thing this story is going to be changed to rated M at some point, for those wondering i'm 99.99% sure this won't become a smut, i don't write them too often and don't plan to for this story but who know depends how I feel later on. But there are some subjects i want to write about that could be a Trigger for some. So just be ready whenever I do that. Anyway tell me what you think and make sure your back for the next chapter. Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3: Movie 'Date'

**A/N: I'm back at it again and excited to bring you another chapter. I'm introducing two new characters in the story. So sit back, relax and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Bayley's Pov**

I finally made it to Becky's jobs at some construction site. I don't really know what I was expected to do, all Becky told me was to look for her friend and he'd tell me what to do. I walked around the site for a good 10 minutes looking for him until I heard a familiar accent. I followed the voice and sure enough, I found who I was looking for, Finn Balor.

Finn came to country with Becky and her family. Finn's Family wasn't able to come with him because they just couldn't afford it, but they were able put together just enough money to be able to just send him to America. Since Finn's and Becky's families were such good friends Becky's family had no problem taking him in.

"Finn, Finn over here" I yelled as I ran over to him.

Finn turned around and looked surprised to see me "Bayley are you lost again, I told you just ask your phone to show you the way back home".

I stopped running in front of him mildly offended "A girl gets lost one time and all of sudden it's like I'm a lost girl in a supermarket".

Then again in his defense, I really was that one time I did get lost but that besides the point "anyway, the reason i'm here is because i'm filling in for Becky because we were finally able to get her alone with Sasha. We think she finally going to make a move on her".

Finn then laughed out loud, not being able to contain his amusement "hahaha that's a good one Bayley, I don't care what anyone says I think your a barrel of laughs".

"I'm being serious, and I am very funny, " I said as I stomped my foot. Also, I'll have to make a mental note to yell at my friends for not appreciating my jokes.

Finn took a deep breath to calm himself down "ok, I'm sorry but come on Bayley get real, Becky doesn't know how making a proper move. I guarantee you right now they're on two opposite sides of the couch sitting in awkward silence watching some horrid chick flick".

That twice now in the past hour someone said my plan was doomed to fail, I scratched my head as I sighed "maybe you're right".

Finn came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder "it was lovely idea Bayley, but I know Becky. Without someone guiding her every step of the way, she pretty hopeless when it comes to these things. Now come on I'll show you what you have to do for today, you might want to stretch first though a lot of heavy lifting coming your way".

Finn walked away, but although I may seem down, I am certainly not out. I have one more trick up my sleeve, I just have to make a call to a friend.

* * *

 **Narrator POV**

Back at the house, Becky and Sasha were sitting on opposite sides of the couch watching a chick flick that Sasha picked out. Although she was The Boss and wouldn't seem to be one that's into these kind of movies, she has a huge guilty pleasure for them. This was close to Finns description, but it wasn't awkward, mostly because Becky has yet to do anything to Sasha yet. So far they have watched three different movies all picked by Sasha. Becky just sat on her side of the couch resting her head in the palm of her hand, every once in awhile she would sneak a look at Sasha, who was either completely focused on the movie, laughing, or crying. Becky has tried to make moves on Sasha and came pretty damn close a couple of times, but every time she about to close the distance between her and Sasha, a major turning point in the movie happens and kills Becky's moment.

Finally the movie they were currently watching ended and Sasha wiped her tears away with a tissue and got up and gave the controller at Becky, "I got to use the bathroom, I thinks it's only fair if you pick the movie this time".

Sasha then left the room and headed towards the bathroom, Becky's started to skim through the movie figuring she just pick another romantic movie. That was until a blond haired girl popped her head from the chair to Becky's right "Jesus Christ I thought she'd never leave".

Becky was completely shocked by this random person in her house and was about to scream before the girl covered her mouth "shh be quiet, or you're going to get us caught".

Soon realizing who this person was Becky grabbed the familiar girl's wrist and pulled her hand away from her mouth "Alexa what on earth are you doing here".

It was none other than Alexa Bliss, their friend that lived a few houses down. She hadn't been friends with the girls as long as the other three girls have been. She met the girls though Bayley in their senior year of high school.

Alexa smiled as she yanked her hand back "Bayley sent me, said you would need my help getting with 'five head' over there and boy was she right".

Alexa laughed at her joke mocking Sasha but Becky was not as amused, getting in Alexa's face "if you ever insult Sasha again, I will rip off your arm and beat your little lass with it got it!"

Alexa smirked as she put up her hands "ok ok, I'm not here to fight you, but listen at the rate you're going you'll never make any progress with Sasha".

Becky calmed down a bit "What do you mean".

"I mean you guys are sitting no where near each other, you're not touching her at all, you didn't comfort her when she cried and I'm sorry but those past two gods awful movies you just watched are cornier then the jokes you make".

"Wait, how long have been in here, how did you get in here" Becky's said choosing to ignore the insult thrown her way.

"Bayley gave me a key a little while ago, and I snuck in midway through The Notebook" Alexa said as she sat down next to Becky.

Alexa then took the control from Becky and started to look for a movie. Becky was confused still by what was happening and why Bayley would give her a key to the house, something they would have to talk about later. So Becky just lets Alexa do her work.

After about a minute Alexa finally found a movie for them to watch "perfect this will definitely get something going between you too".

"The Conjuring, oh Alexa I don't know Sasha hates scary movies."

"Exactly, so while she scared out of her mind, that when you swoop in and comfort her. She'll have no choice but to cuddle up with you and then you too can get to kisses and live happily ever after" Alexa then proceeded you make kissing noises thrown Becky's way.

Becky was about to protest, but heard the bathroom door open. Alexa quickly pressed play and went back to hiding. Sasha finally came back into the room "where you talking to someone? I could have sworn I heard something".

Becky was looking for Alexa but couldn't find her so she just made up a lie "um nope just me down here, so you ready to watch the movie".

Sasha nodded "yeah, just give me, second I'll get us more popcorn".

Once Sasha left the room Alexa once again pop out of nowhere "ok, just a couple more things".

Becky jumped at Alexa appearing out of nowhere "where the hell are you coming from".

Alexa ignored Becky and went to work. She quickly applied some makeup to Becky, took out her pointy tail so her hair could be down. She looks at Becky and couldn't help but think something was missing. Then she got it, she unzipped Becky jacket to show off her cleavage, but ended up unzipping the jacket completely and exposing her breast "damn no bra Becky, good thinking. And you have really nice boobs why don't you show them off more?"

Becky re-zipped her jacket and gave Alexa a dirty look "you need to go. Now!"

"Becky, who are you talking to" Sasha asked from the kitchen.

Becky looked away from Alexa and towards the kitchen "no one, just some video on my phone".

Becky was going to give Alexa a piece of her mind, but when she went to look back at Alexa, she was gone "how the fuck does she do that".

After Alexa disappeared again Sasha finally came back inside the living room, she sat back down on her side of the couch and froze when she saw the movie title on the screen "the… The Conjuring".

Becky forgot all about the movie "oh yeah, I thought it is a good change of pace, but if you think you'll be too scared to watch..."

"Who, what, me scared because of some movie. Becky please I'm The Boss, i'm going to make this movie my bitch".

1 Hour Later (Becky's POV)

"OH MY GOD WHY WON'T THAT BITCH JUST LEAVE THE KID ALONE!" Sasha screams as she looked away too terrified to even look at the screen

At this point Sasha was completely terrified. I was scared too, but not of the movie, but that I might blow this golden opportunity that Alexa had laid out. I wanted to do something but I couldn't, everytime I look at her I get butterflies in my stomach. I look over at the movie and were about half way through it now, I'm running out of time if I don't do something soon Charlotte and Bayley will come home and will never let me hear the end of it. Especially Bayley since she pretty much planned this whole thing.

I look over at Sasha and again with these damn butterfly, but also I was a little sad because I see how cold she is right now. She is shivering and I'm over here with this big blanket all to myself, I wish there was something I could do to help warm her up.

I turned my attention back to the movie when suddenly I was hit in the back of the head with something. I looked back to find that a tennis ball was the object that hit me and when I looked at the staircase I found Alexa perched up there with her phone in hand, she started typing something and then I got a text message _"what the fuck do you think you're doing"._

I responded _"right now trying to recover from a ball hitting my head. And what are you still doing here"._

 _"Watching you screw up obviously, look at her, she is shivering and you're just sitting there doing nothing about it"_ Alexa retorted.

She was right, but I didn't see what I could do _"I know she is but what can I do, their only one blanket and she insisted I take it"._

I looked at Alexa again just to see her shaking her head _"oh my god are you dumb, were your parents drunk one day coming back from the pub and drop you on your head as a baby. SHARE THE BLANKET WITH HER. That way she's warm and you guys can cuddle"._

I went to shoot Alexa a dirty look for the Irish joke, but aging she disappeared "where the fuck does she go".

"I don't know, but it's freaking me the hell out" Sasha said burying her head in her hands.

I realized that Sasha was still watching the movie and I decided to see if Alexa advice would work "hey Sasha you know if you're a tad cold we could always share the blanket. Oh, we would be like two pigs in a blanket".

Without a second thought Sasha came rushing over towards me and position herself next to me. Finally, she was sitting next to me and the gap between us was gone, but I wanted more, I wanted to hold her and protected her from the monsters we were watching on the TV. I wanted to kiss her head every time she would shove it into my chest when she saw something scary. I wanted to tell her that everything would be ok as I held her a tight.

After about 20 more minutes we were finally getting into the climax of the movie and even I was starting to get a little scared. We kept watching and then out of nowhere that crazy nun bitch popped out scaring the shit out of me and Sasha. Sasha then latched herself onto me. Reacting to what had just happened, I took advantage (finally) of the situation and wrapped my arms around Sasha as we both cowered at the movie. I looked down to see Sasha hugging me, and it makes me so happy. Sure, it's just because she was scared shitless, but it's a start and maybe this is just what I needed to get things going. I wanted to lay that kiss on her head so bad, but seeing that we were sitting nowhere near each other an hour ago I'll gladly settle for this.

We stayed like this for the rest of the movie, and right when it when it ended almost on cue, Bayley and Charlotte walked in and caught us still in our cuddling position.

Bayley seeing that her plan had worked got overjoyed "oh my god look at you two cuties, looks like you two had a fun day".

Charlotte looks at the movie we had just finished watching "The Conjuring, damn Sasha did you actually watch it this time or was your face buried in your hands again".

I chucked at this, "she nearly pissed her pants".

Sasha then got up from the couch, letting go of me "you did too, you were holding onto me pretty tight throughout the movie."

Sasha then stuck her tongue out at me then went upstairs before she could get made fun of any further.

Once she went up stairs Bayley let out a screech "I told you it would it work. But none of you believed me. Everything went perfectly".

"Yeah, because I was here to guide her every step of the way" Alexa said now standing next to Bayley.

Charlotte stared at Alexa "wait, when did you get here?"

I threw my hands in the air "thank you".

Alexa rolls her eyes "whatever you should be thanking me, without me this whole day would have been a waste of time".

As much as I hate to admit it, she was right. Although me and Alexa wasn't always the best of friends, we are always there for each other when we need to be "I suppose you're right, thank you Alexa… i guess".

Alexa smirked "you're welcome. Well it's time I head home, I've spent my entire day hiding in your house and i'm tired."

With that Alexa left our home. I watched her leave this time to make sure she was really leaving. Then when looked backed, Charlotte made a V symbol with her finger and flicking her tongue and Bayley was making kissing noises.

My face turned red as I got mad, "you know you guys can be real dicks sometimes".

Having enough of their shit I ran upstairs to escaped my friends.

 **(Night time)**

Everybody has gone to bed while I was finishing brushing my teeth. I had to admit I was still a little on edge because of that movie. When I was done I was making my towards the couch when I had bumped into Sasha scaring both of us "Becky don't do that, you scared the hell out of me and i'm still freaked out because of that movie".

I waited for my heart rate to return to normal before I spoke again "you and me both, and what are doing here I thought you went to bed".

Sasha took a breath "right, well I was just thinking how unfair it is that you have to sleep on the couch every night and was wondering if you want to sleep with me in my bed for the night".

I smiled seeing right through the reason why Sasha wanted me to sleep with her "oh really now, and are you sure it's not because you're scared to sleep by yourself tonight because of the movie".

Sasha scoffed at me "yes, now are you coming with me or not".

Still seeing through her bull shit I decided to have some fun "tell me the real reason and I will".

Sasha brushed me off and decided to walk away "fine sleep on that uncomputable ass couch then I don't care".

Still having upper hand, I retorted "ok have fun waiting for that nun to come and get you".

Sasha stopped dead in her tracks. I knew I got her and then she turned around with her arms crossed "fine, i'm scared and would really appreciate it if you slept in my room tonight".

"I will gladly sleep with you tonight. Now let's go because I was getting really freaked out down there".

We then made our way to Sasha's room, then from their Sasha quickly jumped into her bed then gestured for me to join her. I did as I was told and made my way into the bed. After sleeping on the couch for so long I had forgotten how comfortable a bed was.

I made myself comfortable on the bed, after being on the couch so much I naturally sleep on my side now. After about 20 mins of trying to sleep Sasha positions herself in a cuddling position with me again.

"Jesus, Sasha I hope you're not expecting me to put out, you haven't even made me dinner" I joked.

Sasha then made the most adorable chuckle I ever heard "bitch, I gave you so much of my food today stop playing. And no I'm not, it's just that I was really comfortable when we were cuddling early and I kinda liked it".

As you can image I gladly allowed Sasha to get close to me. She was facing away from me when she came in to cuddle our bodies fit so perfectly together, almost as if we were meant to lay together like this.

"I love the way you hold me Becky, definitely better than any other guys I've been with. They always hold me too hard or to light".

"Well, that's why I'm here, i'm your official cuddle buddy for life, " I said still blushing at Sasha comment.

"Sounds good to me, Goodnight Becky sweet dreams".

"Goodnight Sasha" man a girl really could get used to this.

* * *

 **Damn what a long fucking chapter, but I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to update I've just been super busy, but hopefully the long chapter make up for it. This story is coming along pretty well, I hope, I really like the addition of Alexa and man are you guy up for a surprise with her next chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading, stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bayley It's Time To Eat

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but at least I'm here. Thank you to all the followers and everyone that reviewed. And I hope you're ready for this chapter because things will get smutty. I just want you guys to know this is not going to be a smut filled story. Yes, there will be quite a bit, but there will be fluffier. And I guess i kinda have to change the rating to M but that's fine. Enough talk, let's do this.**

* * *

 **Narrator POV**

It was almost the afternoon and Sasha was still in her bed sleeping away. It's wasn't until a single sun ray came in through her window that disturbed her slumber. The sun ray hit her eyes and caused Sasha to stir in her sleep. She went to roll over on her other side so she could snuggle up against Becky. It's been about a week since Sasha and Becky had first shared a bed together and ever since that night, it's been a regular thing for them to sleep together at night.

When Sasha had rolled over, instead of rolling onto Becky, she was only met by more mattress. Once she realized that Becky was no longer in the bed Sasha decided it was finally time to get up. She groaned as she dragged herself out of the bed to find where her orange haired friend had ran off to. As Sasha had made her way downstairs, she noticed that no one was upstairs at all. Sasha continued to walk down the steps when the delicious smell of pancakes, bacon, and sausage grew stronger with every step.

Finally Sasha had entered the kitchen and she saw a site that would make a fat kid cry. With mountains of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and even french toast were cooked to perfection on her kitchen table. Sasha looked around still not seeing anybody, she knew she should have waited for everybody else before eating, but she knew if she waited the food would get cold and that would just be plain disrespectful to whoever made this food. So Sasha grabbed a plate and right as she was about to start filling up her plate she got a big surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" yelled four of her friends, and each of them firing off a confetti popper.

Sasha was scared shitless and almost dropped her plate. Sasha turned around to look at her friends as confetti fell onto her. It all started to make sense now, why Becky wasn't in bed and why there was so much food on the table.

She was not expecting her friends to put this much effort into her birthday, but then again she shouldn't be surprised since they always go the extra yard for one another. In the kitchen, she saw Becky, Bayley, Charlotte and Alexa.

Not being able to contain herself anymore Bayley charged after Sasha engulfing her in a hug "happy birthday, Sasha I hope you're ready for the most amazing day ever".

While Bayley was still squeezing the life out of Sasha the kitchen door opened up, and Finn Balor walked in "aw fuck did I miss it".

Becky then walked over and smacked her friend on the back of the head "see I told you, you wouldn't make it back by the time she woke up".

"Whatever, now how about instead of abusing me, you be a pal and take the coffee before I drop everything" Finn asked before rubbing the back of his head with his now free hand.

Becky put the coffee on the table. Bayley made sure to give Sasha her plate of food first "ok Sasha I spent all morning making all of your favorites just the way you like them".

Sasha happily took the plate from Bayley while flashing her a quick smile "Damn Bayley it all looks amazing. I hope you're not expecting me to put out tonight".

Bayley laughed, and Alexa then cut in "actually Sasha I heard that's been Becky's job this past week".

Alexa was obviously poking the bear a little bit. But not being shaken by Alexa's comment about them sharing a bed Becky's quickly answered "Hey, if that's what it takes to keep me off that couch, Sasha I'm all yours".

With a smirk Sasha winked at Becky causing her to blush "You're damn right you are, you a fine piece of Lass."

Once Sasha's food was taken care of, Bayley allowed everyone else to get some food. Everyone was now at the table enjoying the breakfast that was made for them. Then Charlotte decided it was time to get down to business "so birthday girl, what does the Boss's perfect birthday look like".

Just as Sasha was about to answer, her cell phone went off and she looked at the caller I.D to see who it was "it's my job, probably them just wanting to wish me a happy birthday."

Sasha left the room to answer the call, a few minutes went by until Sasha finally came back but she did not return in a good mood and she didn't hide it as she threw her phone across the room "this is fucking bullshit".

The phone hit the wall and you could hear the screen crack on impact, Alexa picked up the phone to inspect it "welp, looks like I should have gotten you a phone for your birthday huh".

"Not now Bliss!" Sasha yelled as she sat back down in her chair.

Becky turned her seat to face Sasha "what happened with you job Sash".

Sasha was still steaming mad with a sour face, her arms crossed and tapping her foot rapidly as she answered Becky's question "My stupid jobs making me come in today, even though this is the one day i requested off for this month and when i said that to him he answered with 'that's not my problem' and then hung up on me".

"What an asshole that's not fair" Charlotte exclaimed as she came to her friends side.

"Are you gonna go" Finn asked while taking a sip from his coffee.

Sasha shrugged her shoulders "I have too, he said if I don't come in today not to come back at all".

As much as Sasha didn't want to go she needed this job to pay the bills. They were barely getting by as it is. After realizing that their was nothing she can do Sasha decided to just suck it up and go. She got up from the kitchen and made her way upstairs to get ready for work.

Once she was upstairs Bayley got a rush of excitement "oh my god this is so perfect".

"How do you figure" Finn asked.

"Well since Sasha gonna be gone and won't be able to spend all day celebrating her birthday, we can throw her an amazing party tonight" Bayley explained to her friends.

"Like a surprise party" Alexa asked unimpressed.

You could see the excitement grow on Bayley face, as Alexa just gave her another great idea "Yeah that's even better, she won't be expecting it and how else are we gonna celebrate her birthday now".

Becky gave the idea some thought before standing up "That's actually not a bad idea, we can call a bunch of our friends over, get food, alcohol, and set the house up for a birthday party".

Seeing that everyone was set on making this party happen Alexa just rolled with it "ok fine, I guess this is a thing now, so what should we all do".

Charlotte was now getting involved with the plan "well all of this needs to get done before she get back from work. So we should split this up into teams. Here's what gonna happen, me and Becky will go out and get food and any other supplies we might need. Alexa and Bayley you two stay here and get the house ready for the party. Finn we need you to use your connections to get as much alcohol as possible".

"Oh so just because i'm irish you think that I know a bunch of people that can get me free booze" Finn asked acting offended.

Alexa came around to stand next to Finn "Yeah obviously, and you're always bragging about all the free shit you get".

Finn turned around and pointed at Alexa "you're damn right i do! Next time you see me i'll have more booze than a irish pub on saint patrick day".

With that Finn left the house to go do his part of the plan. Once Finn was gone Becky decided that she would go check on Sasha to make sure she was ok. But before she did she grabbed a couple of things from the kitchen and then headed up stairs. Once she got there she saw Sasha bent over tying her shoe.

As Sasha was doing this Becky couldn't help but stare at Sasha's Butt. It just look so round and firm. Charlotte was right when she said Becky was always staring at Sasha ass but who could blame her. All she wanted was to go over and grab it and maybe even bite it.

"Damn Becky just take a picture it'll last longer. And pick your jaw up from the floor while you're at it" Sasha joke as she stood back up.

Finally snapping out of her trance Becky tried to think of a good excuse for staring at her butt "oh no, I was just umm… admiring your birthday glow".

Seeing right through the lie, Sasha laughed "yeah ok Becky, and I always knew you were more of a ass women".

"Why do think they call me Lass kicker" Becky winked.

Sasha then started to slowly walked up to Becky "maybe later tonight you could show me why".

Once she got close enough Becky grabbed Sasha by waist "well it is your birthday, I suppose a little birthday sex is on the table".

Sasha wrapped her arms around Becky's neck "and on the counter, the couch, the washer, and every bed in the house".

It was now Sasha who was admiring Becky. Sasha felt like this was the first time she's ever truly looked at Becky. Sure she seen her everyday for the past couple of years but it was like she was seeing a completely different Becky now, and she noticed how truly beautiful she was.

Then Sasha realized how close she and Becky were, they faces literally inches away from one another's. Sasha had the slightest blush as she pulled away from Becky and tried to change the subject "so Becks, what did you need again".

Becky snap back into reality "oh right well I just wanted to be the first one to give you your birthday present".

Becky then handed Sasha a little case. Sasha examined the case briefly before opening it, and once she did you could hear her scream all over Brooklyn. It was a gold necklace that said "Boss" on it.

Sasha looked at the necklace in awe "oh my god I've wanted this for so long, Becky how did you afford it".

Becky just shrugged her shoulders "I saved up, I knew how much you wanted it and it 24 karat gold just like you always talked about".

Sasha couldn't help but pulled Becky in for a hug "oh Becky you shouldn't have".

"Don't worry about it, I just want my baby to have nice things" Becky halfway joked.

Sasha felt butterflies in her stomach after Becky said that. What's going on with her today, she's never like this around anybody. Must be the birthday fever she figured.

Finally they separate from their hug, Becky made her way back downstairs. Later Sasha would also came downstairs and say goodbye to her friends before heading off to work.

Once she left, Becky and Charlotte made sure that Sasha was out of sight before they too made their way out of the house to get the supplies they would need for the party.

* * *

 **Bayley's POV**

Once Becky and Charlotte had left, me and Alexa were all alone to get the house ready by the time everyone gets back. I walked into the living room to examining what needed to be done "ok so i think the first thing that needs to be done is to get everything that's valuable and hide it somewhere".

Looking around I can already tell this is gonna be a lot of work. There's a lot of stuff that need to be put away to avoid damage, and all the stuff that people might steal. Oh and I also have no idea where I want to put any of this "ok so im thinking maybe we can move all this stuff to the… no that won't work. How about… no not that either. Oh we can put everything in the… no that stupid too. Ugh I have no idea what i'm doing".

I groaned as I sat down on the couch, I can't believe that I can't even handle this simply task. How am i supposed to make this party happen if I don't even know where to start. I'm totally overthinking this.

Then Alexa came over a sat down next to me "cmon Bayley its alright, how about you go and take a quick nap and i'll get started. You've been up all morning cooking you need a break".

I shoot back up and looked at Alexa "no I can't take a break I need to make sure that everything gets done. I can't afford for anything to not be amazing".

Alexa stood back up as well and looked at me with a confused face "why is this so important to you, I mean it's just a birthday party".

True it was just a birthday party, but I owe it to Sasha to make it great "I know it is, but when it comes to my friends I will do whatever it takes for them to be happy. Especially for Sasha, she has done so much for me and I just want to show her how much I appreciate it all. Not to mention I feel like I don't alway pull my fair share around here. You know with everyone else having a job and all".

I let my head down to avoid eye contact with Alexa. It was true that I was the only one in the house that didn't have a job, and because of that I feel like I don't contribute as much as I should be.

Alexa picked my head back up with her hand "hey don't say that, sure you don't have a job but you do so much here around the house, you cook, clean, do the grocery, and always makes sure everyone is on schedule for whatever they have planned. Trust me Bayley you do more than your fair share, you're the glue that holds this entire house together".

"Thank you Alexa" I pulled Alexa in for a hug. Alexa's warm embrace made me smile, and i was already feeling ten times better. Alexa has always had a way with word, weather she was insulting you or counseling you, no one was better. We stayed like this for a couple more seconds until we pulled away a little to face each other but still in each other arms. We met each other gaze and with each passing second Alexa's face got closer to mine. I felt Alexa's body lift up as she stood on her tippy toes, then finally the distance between our lips were closed and I didn't hesitate to kiss her back.

As you could imagine if someone were to walk in on us right now they would be shocked by what they're seeing but for me and Alexa it was just another day.

That right i'm dating Alexa Bliss and we have been for the past six months. We've kept our relationship a secret all this time. It's not that we don't trust our friends or anything, but we both have our reasons to keep this quiet.

For me I'm just not ready to come out yet. I saw how much of a struggle it was for Becky when she came out and I'm just not ready for. But honestly I could get past all that, I'm mostly doing it for Alexa.

Alexa's situation is much different than mine. Alexa grew up in a Catholic household her whole life and her parents stressed all the rules that came with it. So with that being said they weren't exactly very nice to anyone who disagreed or went against their beliefs. That's not main reason however, about two weeks before we started dating, Alexa's father was named the new priest of the church. So we just figured we would take no chance of anyone finding out, and keep our relationship on the low.

Finally Alexa pulled away and her face went from sweet and kind, to all business "Ok time to get that ass moving and get this shit done because I did not sign up to be you guys maid when I agreed to come over".

Alexa gave me light shove, and with that we started to get the house party ready.

* * *

 **Narrator POV**

"Charlotte why can't we get the name brand stuff for once, it is Sasha birthday after all" Becky whined.

"Bitch I think you forgotten that we're broke as fuck" Charlotte said as she filled the cart with all kinds of off brand products.

Becky looked down at the cart with disappointment, the cart filled with items like cheese squares, creamed betweens, S&M's and other horrid bad names products.

Charlotte noticed Becky's disappointment and scoped her chin "c'mon keep your head up Becks, everything's gonna be in bowls so no one will know. We're also gonna order a bunch of pizza, wings, nuggets and all kinds of other stuff. Besides everyone there's gonna be to drunk to notice anyway".

Becky nodded her head as she continued to push the cart along "I know it's just I want everything perfect, I really want to impress her tonight".

Charlotte smirked as she looked for more food "well it looked like you already had that covered".

Becky stopped the cart and looked at Charlotte "wait what are you talking about".

Charlotte laughed a little before putting on her worst Irish accent "Oh gee Sasha since it's your birthday I suppose sex is on the table".

Becky face turned red with embarrassment and then she threw a bag of S&M's at Charlotte "I did not say it like that, and where you eavesdropping on us".

Charlotte caught the bag and put it back in the cart "of course I was, but hey you finally successfully flirted with someone congratulations" Charlotte said as she gave Becky a sarcastic round of applause

A smile grow on Becky's face, she had no idea that she was actually flirting with Sasha. She thought that they were just joking like they usually do "wait you really think that I was flirting with her".

"Oh yeah, and the way she looking at you said it all. Just keep doing what you're doing. Man I don't know what got into you Becky but whatever it was keep it up".

Charlotte put more stuff in the cart as they walked past them "also don't you worry your pretty little head to much about tonight, I already have a plan that's for sure to work".

"What is it" Becky asked quickly.

"All you need to do is make sure your boobs pop and that you're with her at 1 o'clock. You just let me take care of the rest".

Beckys was confused by this and wanted more details "wait don't you think i should have a little more info on this plan of yours".

Charlotte smiled as she looked over some of the drinks in the store "nope, trust me Becky the less you know the better, plus you're not exactly the slickest person when it comes to plans".

Becky stomped her foot in protest "yes I am, please give me one example where Inblow one of our plans".

Charlotte gave Becky a look that screamed 'are you serious' but nonetheless she answered Becky question "ok well first off theirs was that time you told Bayley about all the headbands we got her for her birthday. The time you accidentally blurted out that you guys bought me concert tickets for Christmas. When you forgot to bring our costumes for Enzo's Halloween party last year. Oh and on top of all that you almost got Finn deported".

Admitting defeat Becky slowly nodded her head "ok, I asked for one example smartass. And how was I supposed to know that women was from immigration".

Charlotte smiled knowing she won "whatever, just don't worry about the plan ok. It's foolproof. Have i ever let you down before".

"Trust me you don't want me answering that one" Becky said as she pushed past Charlotte. All the excitement that Becky had for this party has now turned into fear, Charlotte can sometimes go a little over board and god only knows what she has up her sleeve.

* * *

 **(Back at the house)**

Back at the house you'll find Alexa and Bayley on the couch together exhausted. They have spent last couple of hours taking down thing, putting things up, and moving thing all over the house. Finally they were finished and now they were cuddling with one another. Since Alexa was the smaller girl she was usually the one cuddling up against Bayley.

The two girls were currently watching Shameless on netflix, but Alexa had other plans. She glanced up at Bayley to see if she was still watching the show. Then once she was sure Alexa slid her hand down to the crotch of Bayley's leggings as she started to slowly rub up and down. Bayley's body started to shiver a little as Alexa continued. Then Alexa decided to get a little brave, she removed her hand from Bayleys crotch and made her way towards the waistband of her legging.

She slid into Bayleys pants but before Alexa even got all of her hand completely in, Bayley grabbed her wrist and stopped her "maybe we shouldn't, the others could come back any second".

Alexa then repositioned herself on the floor as she dropped to her knees in between Bayley's legs "kind of makes it more exciting right".

Bayley then closed her legs shut "i'm sorry Alexa I just don't think it's a good idea".

Clearly something was wrong and Alexa could see that, so she sat back down next to Bayley to face her "ok Bayley, this happens every time we're about to get into something. You know you can tell me anything. Please tell me whats wrong".

Bayley tuned her body so she too could face Alexa, she took a deep breath and looked Alexa right in the eye "alright i'll tell you. You know how I told all you guys that I lost my virginity after prom in high school".

Alexa nodded her head as Bayley continued "well I wasn't being completely truthful. Me him never actually hooked up, we were in the back of his car and I got really nervous and told him to stop. And then he did and he just took me back home and that was it".

It Alexa took a minute to realize what Bayley was trying to get at "Wait so you're a…".

"22 year old virgin, yup. I'm not really ashamed of it though, i've just been waiting for someone i trust completely".

Alexa let her head down as she was hurt by what Bayley meant "Oh. So then you don't trust me completely".

Bayleys eyes widened and she put her hands up in protest "nonononononono, I do trust you. It's the complete opposite with you, I want to do it with you but i don't want you to be disappointed with our first time because i don't know what to do".

Alexa chuckled before giving Bayley a light punch in the arm "cmon dumbass you really think i'd care about something like that".

"Besides…" Alexa said as she repositioned herself in between Bayleys legs, except this time she allowed Alexa entry "now i get teach you".

Alexa slid off Bayleys leggings along with her panties. Once her pants were gone Bayley took it upon herself to take off her shirt and bra. Bayley was now bare chested, and Alexa took a moment to admire her body, you would never really imaging Bayley body being so curvy and sexy due to her bubbly personality. It was definitely a pleasant surprise to Alexa.

Then Alexa decided that she too would get more comfortable and got naked herself. It was no secret that Alexa regularly would go to gym and lift weights and it showed as Bayley looked at Alexa from head to toe. Every part of Alexa's body was toned but not much or too little just the perfect amount.

Once undressed Alexa got back on the ground, seeing that this was Bayleys first time Alexa would take things slow. Alexa placed her head over Bayleys crotch. She started off slowly licking and sucking on Bayley clit. Bayley took a handful of the couch as she started to moan out Alexa's name. Taking that as a sign Alexa took it a step further, she entered into Bayley with her fingers as she began to suck on clit more aggressively. As Alexa would keep going Bayleys body started to squirm, she had short rapid breaths, and her moans getting louder and louder until finally...

"OH MY GOD ALEXIA YES"! Bayley screamed as she hit her climax.

Alexa continued licking causing Bayley to start shaking her legs uncontrollably Alexa wanted every last drop of Bayley sweet nectar. Bayley then laid down on the couch as Alexia came up cuddle with her. Bayley couldn't feel her legs at the moment, and Alexa knew damn well of it "damn Bayley like i knew i was good and all but this is just plain flattering".

Bayley laughed as she looked at Alexa "wow that's was amazing, or should I say that was pure bliss".

"Shut up, you're starting to sounds like Becky with all these bad puns" Alexa said as she got up.

Alexa went to find her clothes so she could put them on, but Bayley didn't want her too she wanted to take this one step further "hey umm do you think that maybe I could do you".

Alexa had a look of uncertainty "I don't know Bayley I mean it's your first time and I don't want to rush you into doing anything you're not ready for. I'm ok with waiting until you're ready it's really not a big deal".

It bothers Bayley that she couldn't please Alexa the way she deserved "I know but I trust you, besides you've been so patient with me and now I think i'm finally ready for this".

As Bayley was talking Alexa got an idea, so she dropped the clothes she was holding and walked over to Bayley who was still laying down and sat on her nude lap "it's fine babe really, how about you just tell me about your week instead".

Bayley smiled, not knowing how she got such an understanding girlfriend "ok well it all started when Charlotte overheard me and Becky talking about Sasha and I thought I was the only one who knew about Becky's feeling for Sasha but get this Charlotte told us that she already knew about Becky's feel… Alexa what are you doi- mmm mmm".

Alexa had positioned her body so that she was sitting on Bayleys face "nothing, go ahead tell me all about your week and don't leave out a single detail".

Not sure how any of this accomplished anything Bayley just did as she told and talked about her week. The more and more Bayley talked, the more Alexa would moan. With every word that Bayley spoke Alexa felt her orgasim building up. Alexa grabbed Bayleys hair and pushed deeper into her crotch.

Alexa was getting closer and closer to her climax, she started to ride Bayley's face to increase the pressure but then all of a sudden the front door opened "hey guys I got all the booze…".

As soon as Finn walked into the room he froze, trying comprehends the sight he was seeing. Finn tried to say something but the words would not come out. Finally Alexa would look up and saw Finn standing their. Normally you would think that a person would stop once being caught in the act, well that just not how Alexa Bliss rolled. Instead she just winked at Finn and continued to ride Bayley's face.

Finally Finn had found power to move again and immediately left the house. Finn needed to take a moment to figure out what just happened "Bayley. And Alexa. WHAT THE FUCK".

"What's wrong Finn, someone steal your pot of gold" Charlotte joked as she walked up to Finn with Becky.

Realizing what was happening, Finn knew he couldn't let them in the house "um you guys can't go in their".

"Why not" Becky asked.

Finn had to think fast "Umm because there eating something in their".

Not a complete lie Finn thought but it also wasn't a very good one. Becky and Charlotte gave Finn a confused look as they walked right past him. Finn nervously followed behind them awaiting the shock when they open the door. Once they made it to door Charlotte hand touched door knob and started to turn it, all Finn could do now was just sit back and watch everything unfold.

* * *

 **In the words of the great Finn Balor "WHAT THE FUCK". I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I really want to make this story different and more out there then other FanFics out there with this pairing. Not as much Sasha and Becky but their will be a lot more next chapter I promise. And how do you feel about Alexa and Bayley as a couple. I really enjoy them together, kinda like a opposites attract thing. And Alexa will return to her badass self next chapter too. So please let me know what you think, or any opinions or ideas that you guys might have would be cool to hear. And i promise this is the last time i will take forever for a update. My goal is once a week so ill try and make that happen. Thanks for reading guys and happy New Years.**


	5. Chapter 5: Forehead Kisses

**Sorry this took so long, high school can be very time consuming, especially since I'm senor. But enough waiting here you go.**

* * *

 **(Narrator POV)**

It's been about 3 hours since Sasha walked into her job at Shane O Mac's Pizzeria and it's been a non stop rush the whole time. With the phones going off every other minute Sasha barely had time to think, but in those brief moments when she did there was only one thing that went through her mind, Becky. Sasha just couldn't stop thinking about the amazing gift that she got her and how much trouble she must have gone through to get it. Sasha placed her hand over the necklace that was currently being hidden by the hoodie she was wearing. But Sasha wasn't just thinking about the necklace, she was also stuck on that moment that they shared together just before she left. It's been like being that close to Becky had set something off in Sasha, being that close to Becky felt so right, like she was always meant to be that close. Sure, they sleep with each other now in her bed and have cuddled before, but this time felt different. It was those damn butterflies she felt in her stomach. She didn't know what they could mean and why they came back every time the fiery red head crossed her mind. Becky was one of her best friends, who also happens to sleep in the same bed with her and they make sexual jokes about one another all the time but that doesn't mean anything… right.

Sasha couldn't stop thinking about this until her coworker Carmella snapped her fingers at her "hello earth to Sasha are you good".

Sasha finally snaps back into reality "huh, what happened is there a customer".

Carmella shook her head "no, but you were staring into space for a good five minutes. Starting to get me worried".

Usually Sasha didn't like it when people snapped their fingers at her, but seeing that Carmella saved her ass while she was messing up on a lot of her orders due to overthinking about Becky, she decided to let this one slide.

Sasha was now starting to feel a little warm and decided to take off her hoodie. She slides the hood off and reviled the 'Boss' necklace for everyone to see "well damn Sasha, I know you call yourself the Boss and all but I didn't know you were balling like that" Carmella said referring to the necklace.

Sasha gave Carmella a confused look until realizing she was talking about the necklace "What this, oh no my friend gave it to me as a birthday present" Sasha explained.

Carmella started to get noisy and leaned in "right a friend, no one who's just a friend would get you something like this. Now tell me who gave it to you, I bet it was Enzo".

Just as Carmella said that Enzo walk in and he threw his pizza carrier onto the table from his previous delivery "You talking shit Carmella".

Carmella smirked as she motioned her hand towards Sasha neck "Always but not about you, take a look at Sasha's gift from her 'friend'".

Enzo walked over to take a closer look at the necklace, you can tell that he was impressed by his facial expressions "damn is it real gold" Sasha nodded "I don't know Sash, nobody I know just giving away this kind of gift to someone they just want as just a friend".

Sasha shook her head as she thought they were being completely ridiculous. So what if a friend bought her a gift that was a little pricey. It's just a gift after all and besides, they have been friends for a long time they mean a lot to each other "you guys are so over dramatic, besides Becky got it for me".

A huge smile grew on Carmella face, almost as if she heard everything she needed to prove her point "Becky as in your lesbian friend".

Enzo is now coming in "and the one who you share a bed with now".

"Not to mention you talk about her all the time" Carmella brought up.

"I do not!" Sasha said, trying to defend herself.

Enzo and Carmella looked at each other before turning their attention back to Sasha "Sasha every time I come back from a delivery your always talking Carmella's ear off with a different story about what you and Becky did".

"Not to mention all the selfies you're always showing me of you two together" Carmella added.

Ok so maybe she does talk about Becky a lot and yeah they have a lot of selfies together but their friends, that what friends do "guys were just friends and it Becky, I think I would know if she had feelings for me".

Shortly after that Enzo had to leave to deliver yet another pizza. Once he left Carmella got serious and looked at Sasha "ok I didn't want to say nothing in front of Zo but you need to open your eyes girl. Becky comes in here almost everyday to eat lunch with you, and then she come back later to walk home with you after work. Stops by and gives you little surprises visits, and she bitches out anyone who gives you a hard time. That's not something just friends do, sometimes yeah I can see it but almost every time you work? And I see the way you look at each other and I hear all the dirty little jokes you two have. You guys spend a lot of time together and based off of what you've told me you two have gotten really close. Don't you think that maybe she could have developed stronger feeling along the way somehow".

Sasha has never really considered all of that, she always taken it as a friendly gesture by Becky. But she does make a big effort to spend time with Sasha "I mean maybe, but it's Becky though. But hypothetically let's say that your right and we give it shot and it fails, I can't lose her".

Carmella shrugged her shoulders "look I could be wrong, but I'm just saying it seemed sketchy. I mean do you feel anything when you're with her".

Sasha then explained to Carmella the moment she and Becky had and the butterflies that she'd been feeling since then.

Carmella nodded "personally I definitely think something is going on between you two and their no doubt that you two have a attraction for one another. I just think that you guys and too stubborn and stupid to see it".

Just as Carmella was about to continue to tell Sasha what she think the phone went off and judging by the time they were about to get hit with the dinner rush.

Carmella sighed "we are not done talking about this" and then she picked up phone as she and Sasha went back to work.

* * *

 **(back at the house)**

Finn couldn't watch as he saw Charlotte turn the doorknob. Charlotte slowly opened the door and walked in, once the door was completely opened Becky walked in behind her. Finn hanged backed, awaiting the shock and screams that he was sure would come. He waited a couple minutes and noticed that everything was silent. No shock, no yelling, no lectures, just silence. Unsure of the situation Finn slowly made his way into the house. The view inside of the house was much different then when he last entered the home, Bayley and Alexa were still on couch but this time instead of on Bayley's face, Alexa was sitting at the end of the couch with Bayley right next to her. Finally taking notice of his presence Alexa just gave Finn a smirk while Bayley gave him an enthusiastic wave.

Back in the kitchen Becky noticed her friend too and waved her spatula to get his attention "oh hey Finn i'm about to make some burgers you want one, after eating one of these they will definitely have you smiling or should I say cheesing".

Becky laughed at her own bad joke as Charlotte just shook her head at her friend. Its was totally normal afternoon, like no one knew what was happening just 10 minutes ago but Finn still knew "um yeah sure i'll take one and Alexa would you mind helping bring the alcohol in please".

Still smiling Alexa hopped up to her feet "sure no problem".

She walked right past Finn and went over to the trunk of his car. When she went to open his trunk Finn put his hand on the trunk and stopped it from opening "first off what the fuck was that, and secondly how long have you and Bayley been fuc…"

Alexa had to stand on her tippy toes to put her hand on Finn's mouth "can you please shut the hell up before someone hears you" Alexa looked around to make sure no one was in the area "alright listen, me and Bayley are not fucking, and you didn't see anything got it, you didn't see us having sex, you didn't walk through the door, hell we didn't even have this conversation. So if you know what good for you, your gonna keep you mouth shut".

Alexa went to open the trunk again in an attempt to move on from this conversion, but Finn kept his hand on the trunk and didn't budge "yeah gonna need a little more information than that lassie, and you seemed pretty alright with me watching when you after you winked at me while riding Bayley's face".

Alexa got a small blush of embarrassment, she hated feeling like this. She was hoping she would be able to intimidate Finn but she should have known better then that. She sighed as she looked back up to Finn "fine, me and Bayley are dating ok, we're six months in and have kept it a secret and we would like to keep it that way. Their you happy Balor".

Finn didn't really know how to feel, he's know both girl for a long time now and never expected this. But deciding to play it cool Finn just shrugged his shoulders "happys kind of a strong word, content is more like it".

Alexa gave a very sarcastic laugh as she finally was allowed to open the trunk. Alexa was about to grab a case of beer before Finn stopped her "just one more questioned.

Alexa whined as she stomped her feet on the ground, Finn just rolled his eyes "why keep it a secret, wouldn't you want to show her off and tell the world you two are dating".

Alexa let go of the beer and looked at Finn right in his eyes "look I want nothing more than to do all of that. I want to give her all the thing we talk about when were alone but right now I just can't. And coming out would ruin everything and i'm trying so hard to make this work. Please Finn i'm asking you as a friend can you promise me you won't tell anyone, even Bayley she doesn't know about any of this".

Finn saw the look in Alexa's eyes and the sincerity in her voice, her usually bitchy attitude gone and replaced with complete seriousness and what seemed like just a smidge of fear. Finn nodded his head in understanding "you have my word. Now help me bring this inside, I have a burger waiting for me".

Finn gave Alexa a reassuring smile "you should probably have lunch too, you know seeing that Bayley was the only one doing the eating".

Alexa shot him a glare before changing it to a smirk "don't be to sure about that, you only saw the very end".

Alexa laughed as she bumped Finn with her hip on their way back to the house.

* * *

 **(Later that day)**

Sasha was finally making her way home after a long 10 hour shift from her job. Not her ideal way of spending her birthday, she had to keep answering question from Carmella and Enzo the entire time. They just wouldn't drop the Becky thing and insisted on looking for a deeper meaning on the whole thing. Sasha had to leave at nine o'clock on the dot when the store closed just avoid anymore of their questions.

Sasha had always enjoyed the walk back home after a hard day of work. It gave her time to loosen up and forget work. Most people would worry about getting robbed or something in a neighborhood like this but Sasha knew how to take care of herself and dared anyone to try something. When she turned the corner she could see her home from a distance. As she got closer she thought it was strange that all the light were off, after all it was only 9:30. Sasha walked up the stairs to her front door as she pulled out her keys to open the door. She walked through the door into her house, and then once she shut the door all the lights turned on and for the second time that day Sasha was scared shitless "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!".

Unlike this morning when it was just Sasha roommates, this time it was her house filled with all of their friends. Sasha couldn't help but smile, then her friends Xavier Woods walked over and put a bottle in Sasha's hand as he raised his bottle of Hennessy in the air "tonight we all gather her to celebrity a woman who's not only is the sole reason I passed algebra in high school, but also has an amazing ass".

Everyone laughed and Sasha gave Xavier a punch on the arm before he continued "but in all seriousness I think we can agree that you have had a great impact on all of our lives and i'm grateful to call you my friend. I just feel bad for our jobs tomorrow cause after tonight we're all gonna have to call out sick because were all gonna get FUCKING LIT".

 **(4 hours later)**

Its was around 1:30 now and the party was had died down a little, some people left, some were passed out along the floor, and some had to be carried out by their friends out. So the party was a success so far. Becky made her way across the house in search of Charlotte, it was passed the 1 o'clock mark and she still had no idea what she had planned. Finally she spotter Charlotte handing Sasha yet another shot. Becky couldn't help get a little worried, Sasha was never one to turn down a shot, and in her own word Sasha would say "mama ain't raise no punk ass bitch" before she take another shot.

Becky had walked up Charlotte and grabbed her arm and pulled her away "Charlotte may I have a word with you".

Seeing that they were both pretty drunk themselves they leaned on each other for balance. Once regaining the ability to stand Becky gave Charlotte a glare "alright so what this plane of your".

"What plan?"

Becky was getting frustrated with her friend "Your plan for me to be with Sasha, but since the beginning of this party all you've done is get her drunk out of her mind".

Charlotte started to laugh uncontrollably, much to the annoyance to Becky "you sound really irish when you're drunk and mad".

Becky had just about had it Charlotte at this point she about to tell her off before Charlotte had spoke up slurring her words "ooooooohhhhhh yeah the plan in the store. Well you see it's very simply, you gonna take Sasha upstairs and fuck her".

Becky had to pinch the top of her nose to avoid slapping Charlotte "really that was you plan. No I'm not doing that, it would be wrong".

Becky may have been drunk but she still wasn't stupid. She knew that if she went with the plan it could ruin their friendship. Beside if Sasha and Becky were to have sex Becky wanted it to be special and drunk as hell at Sasha birthday party wasn't exactly go to take home any romance awards.

Charlotte rolled her eyes "c'mon don't be prude, and if you two wake in the morning not wanting to continue what you started you can just say you were drunk and it didn't mean anything.

Becky couldn't lie it did sound like a good plan, if thing went well then they could just be together right? And if they didn't the can just have a fun drunk memory to look back on. But Becky shook that thought out of mind disgusted with herself for even considering it, drunk or not it was not right "I just can't Charlotte she our friend, I couldn't take advantage of her like that".

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders as her eyes drifted towards Sasha, once seeing what was going on she raises her eyebrow "well it looks like if you don't then those guys would be more then happy to take that opportunity".

Becky looked over to see Sasha in the middle of a group of guys all too close and getting to handsy for Becky's liking. Once seeing this Charlotte and Becky mustard up all the balance they could and walked over to Sasha. Once they whet close Charlotte turned one of men around "getting little comfortable with her don't you think".

Now the entire group was looking at Becky and Charlotte and gave them both dirty looks and the big one of their group talked "ok calm down we're not doing anything, just trying to have a some fun with the birthday girl is all. Maybe she might even get a birthday package from all of us later".

All them laughed and the bigger turned around again and places his hands on Sasha butt, Sasha was clearly uncomfortable as she looked behind her right at Becky. And it was that look that got to Becky, that was look that was never on Sasha. Just totally fear and the cry for help that was in her eyes that made something in Becky snap as she pushed the much bigger man out the way and grabbed Sasha arm as she started to pull her away "if you ever lay another finger on her anywhere I will not hesitate to beat you like a giant sack of potatoes you hear me you big dope, and she wouldn't want your tiny package anyway".

As Becky was pulling Sasha away from this man, he started to get aggressive as he grabbed Sasha free arm "where do you think you're taking her".

This was the finally straw, Becky had grabbed the man by the arm before twisting it and then using it to flip him over. Once he hit the ground he let out a painful groan and then seconds later Becky was on top of him holding him down with her left hand and laying out ongoing right hands to his face. Becky was unchained as everyone that was still in the house started to gather around to catch a glimpse of the action, Becky had no intentions of stopping, she wanted to beat his face beyond repair and if it wasn't for Finn pulling her off the man she might have done just that. Once the man slowly got up to his feet Becky started to march over to man for round two but Finn had stopped her "Becky that enough you made your point".

Becky more then made her point, she made a whole statement. Becky didn't realize the damage she done until she finally had a chance to study the man face. Nose all bloody and most likely broken, left eye starting to go black while the right eyes is already completely shut due to how swollen it got. She even noticed that the man front two teeth were missing and Becky soon found them on the floor.

Finn finally turned his attention to the man that started it all "and you get the hell out of here".

The man looked perplexed by Finns command "ME! That crazy bitch is the one that started it".

Finn now had stepped up and got in the mans face "maybe next time you see a drunk girl at a party you and your boys should think twice before being pigs. Besides you should know better then to piss off a drunk irish girl. And if I were you i'd leave before you have a pissed irishmen on your ass too".

The man finally had enough as he left with his boys. Once they were gone Finn decided that now would be a good time to end the party "ok everybody let's go party's over, you don't have to go home but can't stay here".

Becky took this opportunity to get Sasha upstairs. Becky was able to sneak upstairs before everyone started to make their way to door. Sasha had her arm around Becky for support. Going up the stairs was the real challenge both of the girls almost falling multiple time but they finally made their up the stairs nonetheless. Becky had laid Sasha down on the bed. Well it was more of flop, but at least she was now safe. Becky took off Sasha's shoes and placed them on the floor, then she helped Sasha get under the Sasha was all settled in Becky too got ready for bed and joined her in the bed.

Once in the bed she was laying face to face with Sasha. She looked so tired, like she would fall asleep the second she would close her eyes. After working a 10 hour shift and spending the last couple of hours partying it was understandable.

Just as Becky was about to close her eyes Sasha said something "thanks for the saving back their, I guess being a mean drunk has its perks".

Becky smiled "it's was nothing, no one allowed to ever touch you like that, not while i'm around".

They just laid there staring at one another. They didn't know why they always found themselves staring at each other, it was just one of those things that happened and neither one of them minded it one bit.

Just as Becky was about dooze off Sasha called out to her "Becky" Becky opened her eyes to look at Sasha once again "I love you".

Becky was caught off guard, she had to take a double take but it was no help as her mind was now racing. Could this mean what Becky wanted to mean, might Sasha really feel the same way about Becky the way Becky does for Sasha. But Becky refused to trick herself into believing this, Sasha must have meant this in a friendly manner Becky thought.

So Becky just flashed her smile "I love you too".

Then Sasha would do something that would confuse Becky the most and keep her up all night, Sasha kissed Becky's forehead before finally closing her eyes for the last time that night and drifting off to sleep. But Becky was still in shock, it wasn't major just a light peck on the forehead but still to Becky that could have meant so much more. Becky turned to lay on her back and then rubbed her face with her hands. She was already replaying the recents events back in her head, that "i love you" followed by the forehead kiss. Becky had no idea what the fuck was going on in her life right now but one things for sure, she wasn't going to be getting much sleep tonight.


	6. Chapter 6: Morning After Part 1

It's the early hours of the morning and Bayley is the only person still awake while she sits at the kitchen table, picking at some of the snack that were leftover from last night party. She looked around the house and took in the massive mess that was now their home. She has already started the process of cleaning the house, something she often does when she's nervous or if something was on her mind and something was. She glanced over towards the couch, where she saw her girlfriend passed out on the couch from drinking far too much alcohol. A sight that was all too familiar for Bayley. This has become a habit of Alexa's these past couple months, drinking her ass off till she passes out. What grew even more concerning for Bayley was that Alexa was drinking more and more frequently and earlier as time has gone by. Something that she has planned to bring up to her, but has chickened out each time, scared that she might upset her. But nonetheless Bayley had the same set up she always has for Alexa after a night of heavy drinking, with some bottles of water on the table, coffee brewing, and she was ready to make her breakfast whenever she woke up. She feared for Alexa, that she was going down a dark road and she was doing nothing to help her stop.

Thinking about all that had gotten Bayley all worked up and she started to clean again, she started to pick up all the empty cans and bottles scattered along the floor. With the trash can in one hand and throwing the bottles and cans in the trash with the other. She did this more violently with each bottle as she thought about Alexa's drinking until she heard a soft voice call out to her "Bayley".

Looking up from her cleaning she saw Sasha walking towards her as she rubs the sleep out her eyes "Bayley what's wrong".

Bayley getting defensive just flashed Sasha a fake smile "nothing why do you ask".

Sasha gave Bayley a curious look "well because it's six in the morning and your cleaning everything like you usually do when you're upset".

Bayley sighed, giving into Sasha "alright, fine, I got a lot on my mind and not sure what to do or how to go about it. What about you, you're never up this early".

Sasha sighed as she made her way over to the coffee Bayley was preparing for Alexa "same here sister, and I woke up with this killer hangover and couldn't fall back asleep".

Sasha sat down at the table once she finished making her coffee and took a sip from her mug. Bayley soon joined her as she sat back down in her seat. There was no talking at first, both not wanting to talk about their problems. But seeing that sitting in silence was just delaying the inevitable Bayley a decided speak up first "can I trust you with something. I'm not even suppose to tell anyone about this, but so much is going on right now and if I don't talk about it I'm going to freak out".

Sasha puts her hand on Bayley's "of course you can, I mean we've been friends for how long now".

Bayley smiled, feeling slightly reassured she took a minute to gather her thought, trying to figure out the best ways to word this, just before speaking Bayley took a deep breath "ok well, um, this may come as a shock but for the past six months me and… Alexa have been seeing each other in secret".

Sasha jaw dropped not quite sure if she heard what she thought she did.

"Let me just get that for you" Bayley said as she put Sasha's jaw back in place just for it to drop again.

Sasha tilted her head slightly not really sure what to say. Sure, she was happy for her friends, but all people those two. She started to shift her eyes from Bayley and a passed out Alexa. Sasha had tried to say something, but she couldn't form any word. Still not understanding how her lifetime best friend and friend since high school have been dating for half a year and she never noticed.

After a slight nudge from Bayley Sasha finally asked a question "since when are you a lesbian, I thought you were straight".

Bayley just shrugged her shoulders as a slight blush appeared on her face "yeah well I was but you know things happen, Alexa happened and I've never been happier, most of the time at least".

"What do mean"?

Bayley sighed as she ran a hand through her hair "this is where things get complicated, so just give me a minute".

Sasha nodded her head and Bayley continued with her explanation "ok so the past couple of month Alexa been drinking a lot. Like more than Becky and Finn combined a lot".

Sasha lets that sink in, as her eyes widened by the comparison "wow, that's a whole lot of drinking for such a little girl. She must be shit faced like 24/7".

Bayley nodded in agreement, "she has been and I don't know why. And I want to say something but I know she'll just be pissed".

Sasha gave this some thought before answering, "well you have to say something she's your girl, so if she does something that bothers you, say something. If she truly cares she'll listen to you".

"I guess, but what if…"

Sasha cut her off "no, no but or what if. You are a caring person just looking after your girlfriend. All you want is the best for her".

Sasha was right, but still Bayley didn't want to confront Alexa. But she knew if she didn't think Alexa would continue to hurt herself and Bayley just wouldn't allow herself to be a bystander any longer. Bayley nodded her head before giving Alexa one more glance.

"So why are you up so early" Bayley asked now curious about Sasha situation.

Sasha scuffled as she waved Bayley off "oh it's nothing. I just did a stupid drunk thing".

Bayley chuckled "well, that's not hard to believe".

Sasha glared at Bayley "don't be bitch, focus on Alexa's drinking not mine".

Bayley raised her hands "just joking, now tell me I love your drunk stories, who did you do this time" Bayley asked excitedly.

"No one and it's nothing, it's not even worth talking about".

"C'mon, I just told you about my secret relationship with my alcoholic girlfriend tell me before I have to annoy you about it".

Sasha knew that Bayley clearly wasn't going to drop this and if the past experience was any indicator this would go on for weeks until she finally gave up "alright, fine, so after that big scene with all those men Becky took me upstairs and put me in bed. Once she came into the bed, I told her I love her and kissed her forehead".

Bayley was screaming on the inside, but decided to play it cool so she can get more out of Sasha "aww is someone growing a little sweet on Becky".

Sasha shrugged "I don't know, I mean it's all happening so fast and I don't want to do anything to cost our friendship. Besides, who says she like me anyway, it's probably all in my head".

"NO!"

Sasha raised her brow at Bayley outburst. Bayley smiled in embarrassment "sorry I got excited, but anyway, who know with Becky, I mean she so bad at flirting am I my right".

"So you do think she's flirting with me"

Bayley froze, she was never a good liar and all she could do was sit there "Ahhh maybe…".

Sasha pulled her seat closer to Bayley and crossed her arms "you know something".

Bayley laughed nervously "who me, no I'm just loopy from the lack of sleep".

"What do you know"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not"

"Bayley did Becky tell you she has feeling for me".

Right when Bayley was about to crack from pressures Alexa walked in holding her head. Both girls turned their heads to the very hungover and possibly still a little drunk girl. This is what Bayley hated see the most, the morning after. Alexa was so incredibly hungover that she had almost couldn't function. Alexa couldn't even stand on her own as she was basically hugging the wall next to her "uh why are you guys yelling. It's not even seven yet. And my headache is killing me".

Alexa decided to try and take a few steps on her own, but stumbled forward as Bayley jumped up from her seat to catch her "Alexa thank god you're awake. C'mon, let's get you home I'll drive".

Seeing this as an opportunity to avoid this conversation with Sasha, Bayley started to push Alexa out the door, but not without a little protest "awww but I'm hungry, I need food now".

Bayley continued to push Alexa, "I'll get you McDonald's now let's go".

And with that Sasha was left alone in the kitchen. She huffed as she slumped down in her seat with a sigh. If she wasn't confused before after that talk with Bayley she most definitely was now.

* * *

Charlotte slowly opens her eyes from her long slumber. She couldn't remember for the life of her what the hell she did last night, the last thing she remembers is Becky flipping out on someone and then the rest was a blur. She went to rollover and reposition herself to fall back asleep. Once she did that, right before she was about to close her eyes she noticed something. She sat up on the bed and looked around the room… but it wasn't her room.

She looked at herself under the covers to discover that she was naked "fuck, why does this always happen to me".

Once she said that the man lying next to her stirred a little, but did not wake up. Now realizing the predicament she was in, she wanted to get out of it as fast as possible. She did her best slide out of the bed as quietly as possible and with as little movement as possible.

She would look ridiculous if someone had walked in on her right now to see her trying to escape the bed. Once she finally was out of the bed, she looked at man to make sure he was still sleeping. Once she was sure of it, she quietly went to gather her things, finding her phone on the floor along with her dress and heels from the other night. Now all she needed to find was her underwear and she was golden. Still trying to be silent, she looked all over the room, but could not find where she had left them. There were nowhere to be seen, not under the bed, the hamper, or in the bathroom that was connected to his room. Just as Charlotte was about to get extremely frustrated the man on the bed asleep had turned on his back and exposed himself in the process. Charlotte shut her eyes not wanting to see anymore of his manhood, then she probably already has seen, but curiosity got the best of her as she peaked and once she saw the site she would have wished he was naked. Charlotte opens her eyes completely to make sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing, and unfortunately for her she was. Although still unable to see his face due to his arm covering his it, she did see the man wearing Charlotte favorite bra and thong. Once she was done throwing up a little in her mouth, she decided the underwear was a lost cause. So she put on her dress and heels and attempted to walk. Charlotte walked out the door, closing it as quietly as possible as she made her way downstairs.

But just as she was about to go downstairs, she heard a voice of a woman "sweetheart breakfast is ready, C'mon the kids are already down here".

Charlotte heard the women make her way to the stairs and Charlotte shot into the closest room near her and closed door but leaving it open enough to peek out. The women went to the room right across from where Charlotte was, which was also the room the man was still sleeping.

She did not enter the room however, she just knocked on the door "honey breakfast is ready, come down when you're done in their".

Then the women went back downstairs. Charlotte then shut and locked the door. She examined the room she was in, it was the other bathroom. Deciding to take advantage of this opportunity Charlotte walked over to the toilet and sat so she could pee. With her elbows resting on her thighs, she buried her face into her hands as she groaned. She couldn't believe what she got herself into, she slept with a married man who had kids, sitting on his toilet, and with no bra and panties. Definitely one for the books she thought. Once she was all done, she got up and went to wash her hands. She glanced up at the mirror to see how she looked. Like hell was an understatement, if her clothes didn't give it away her messed up hair and smeared make up surely did.

But that wasn't the worst part as she glanced a little lower at herself in the mirror "seriously, the one time I wear a see through dress".

You could see everything through the dress, including Charlotte two nipples piercing, she had gotten done a little while ago. Charlotte decided to look around trying to figure out her best plan of escape. She looked out the window to see how high off the ground as she was. She was about one floor up, not bad if she had to jump which she hopes is not the case. But sure enough that plan would soon look a really good one as someone started to knock on the door "hey are you in their I need to sneak you out before my wife finds you".

Having no interest in see who the man behind the door is Charlotte decided it was time to move. So she opened the window and threw her heels outside onto the lawn. Then she climbed out the window sitting from the windowsill.

Charlotte looked down examining the height one more time before taking a deep breath "ok, one… two… THREE!".

Charlotte rolled for a moment once she made contact with the ground. She examined herself for a quick second for any broken bones before grabbing her heels and running down the street. Once she was sure that she was a safe distance from the house, she began to walk so she could catch her breath. She then walked for what she thought was at least a couple of miles, and within that time she had gotten catcalled multiple time by men, received many dirty and judgmental looks from other women, made fun of by kids for her pierced nipples and even got a lecture from a super serious feminist about how she need to respect herself and her body more. God, how she wishes her phone wasn't dying right now. This was definitely an all time low for Charlotte, and one thing's for sure she definitely won't be getting that fucked up again for a long time. At least she hoped.


	7. Chapter 7: Morning After Part 2

Becky had woken up with a burst of energy. She had no hangover, gotten plenty of sleep, and was ready to attack the day. She sat up in bed with a stretch. She was gonna wake Sasha up so maybe they could get breakfast or something but she wasn't their, must have gotten an early starts she thought. So Becky got up and walked over to the bathroom so she could use the toilet and take a shower. She washed her naked body and hair all while singing out loud with the birds chirping outside. Becky couldn't help but be happy right now, not with the events of last night replying in her head. She had finally gotten that sign from Sasha that she needed to really pursue her now. Sure she was drunk at time but that kiss was so interment. It's wasn't like a sloppy wet drunken kiss on the lips, no. This one meant something greater, and the fact that it was a forehead kiss only proved that even more to Becky. Any two people could kiss if their drunk enough but for someone to say I love you and give a kiss on forehead it was something else. It proved that Sasha had thought about the kiss, wanted to show affection, that it wasn't just some in the moment thing that meant nothing. She gave the kiss thought, it was special.

Becky finished her shower and got dressed, nothing fancy just grey joggers and a black tank top. She went downstairs and to her disappointment there was no breakfast. Usually Bayley would make something if none of them had work. After a quick inspection of the house Becky realised that she was all by herself in the house. So she just assumed that Bayley and the others went out for a while. It was no big deal and definitely not one that would kill her good mood. So Becky decided to just pour herself some cereal.

One thing did concern Becky though, how does she go about confronting Sasha. What if she's still coming to grips with what the events of last night and is not ready to discuss what happened or what it could mean. Maybe Becky should wait let Sasha comes to her.

No. Becky has played it safe for too long and now it's time for her to take what she wants. It was settled, Becky will say something the second she see's Sasha. Becky then just sat at the table humming to herself eating her cereal. Thinking about what she was gonna say to Sasha while occasionally laughing at herself when she got distracted and thought of a funny pun.

Then Becky started to hear the front door open, getting anxious thinking it was Sasha, Becky quickly wiped her mouth and sat up straight. But once the door open it was Charlotte who walked in and not Sasha.

Taking notice of Charlotte appearance Becky laughed a little "Top of the morning to ya. Taking your morning walk of shame I see you slut".

Charlotte glared at Becky "go fuck yourself".

Still smiling Becky retorted "I would say right back at you but it looks like someone else already did that for you".

Charlotte huffed as she marched up the stairs before Becky called out to her "c'mon don't get your panties in a bunch, wait you're not wearing any so nevermind you're covered, well uncovered".

Beckys still laughing at her own jokes, as Charlotte just stood at the stairs. Charlotte came back downstairs but did not say anything. She just went to fridge in the kitchen and pulled out the gallon of water in their and started chugging it.

She sat down next to a still giggling Becky "So just out of curiosity why are walking around with the good on display".

Charlotte flipped Becky off in response, Becky nudge her "cmon talk to your pal Becky, i'm sure it's not as bad as you think".

Charlotte took another swig from her gallon of water and let out a refresh breath "ok then, I got so drunk I can't even remember anything I did last night, I woke up in some strange man's house, after I woke up he was wearing my bra and panties, turns out he's married with kids, and I just hiked a 5 mile walk of shame pretty much nude. So you tell me on a scale of 1 to Kim Kardashian how big of a slut am I".

Becky was twiddling her fingers taking in all the info just given to her, not knowing what to say. Charlotte took the silence as her answer "exactly".

Charlotte put her head down and Becky patted her back while stroking her hair "their their its ok we've all been their one time and other. You may have a particularly bad one but look on the bright side you set the benchmark for sluts everywhere".

Charlotte giggled a little at Becky attempt to make her feel better "Becky".

"Yes"

"In about five minutes I'm gonna be puking my guts out, will you be there with me and hold my hair back".

Becky smiled "what else are best lasses for".

Then sure enough five minutes later Charlotte ran to bathroom holding her stomach with Becky trailing behind her. Not quite the morning she expected on having but still not ruining the tremendous mood she was in. Charlotte collapsed onto the floor with her head near the toilet seat. Becky quickly then grabbed her hair, then seconds later Charlotte was hurling

"And bombs away" Becky said as she looked away.

* * *

Bayley and Alexa were currently sitting on Alexa couch back at her apartment. It was pretty nice apartment too, like the kind you'd imagine a Hollywood star to stay in if they came to your city for whatever reason. You may be wondering how Alexa affords all this well the answers was simple, Alexa was loaded, well at least her parents were. Alexa's dad use to own a very successful business before cashing in big and selling it so he could pursue his new dream of being a priest. So Alexa never had to pay for anything, she just let's her parents take care of it all.

Not too many people knew about Alexa family fourtians. Just her close friends that she trusted, although Bayley is the only to ever be inside of Alexa's apartment. Right now the two lovers were sitting on Alexa couch watching disney movies on Netflix from Alexa's huge tv. But Bayley wasn't watching the movie, she was too focused on Alexa and her drinking. Bayley had planned on confronting Alexa on her drinking when they got back to her apartment but right when Bayley was gonna say something Alexa had kissed Bayley and thanked her for taking care of her and making sure she got home safe. After that Bayley couldn't bring herself to discuss Alexa's problem.

So here they were, watching their fourth disney movie and Alexa was about to start her second six pack of beer. Alexa started drinking the second she walked in the door. Bayley just sat their watching it all happen, she felt so awful for not doing anything and watching her girlfriend slowly destroy herself. Alexa could die and Bayley would think it was her fault for allowing her to get to that point. And for Bayley it would be the second time in her life she lost someone she loved to addiction. The thought of possibly losing Alexa like that was too much to handle, and a tear slowly made it way down Bayley's cheek.

Then when she heard the sound of Alexa cracking open another beer something in Bayley snapped "NO, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT. YOU'RE KILLING YOURSELF CAN'T YOU SEE THAT".

Bayley got from the couch and looked at Alexa "Alexa for the past couple of months you have been drinking yourself senseless and all I have done is stand back and watch. Well I'm done watching and I will not just sit here and watch you continue to hurt yourself like this".

The worst part about a drunk Alexa is that she was a mean one if you pissed her off and that's just what Bayley did "well who the fuck do you think you are. Your can't tell me what to do. And I don't know why you're acting like a bitch now you never said anything before"

"That's because I was afraid that what's happening now was gonna happen, I didn't want to have a fight but Alexa you're getting drunk everyday and drinking at all times of the day. It's not even 11 yet and you're already drunk".

Alexa put her beer down and got into Bayley's face, you could smell the booze off Alexa's breath with every word spoken "oh so fucking what Bayley, so I drink a little more than I probably should that not a crime. You have no idea the amount of bull shit I have to put up with and the stress I go though. You don't know anything about my past or what i been though".

Bayley took a step back to put some distance on her and Alexa. Bayley couldn't help but blame herself, she was right Bayley had no idea about Alexa's true past. Sure Bayley knew bits and pieces but they never talked about any of the stuff that clearly still bothers Alexa. Maybe she didn't really know her at all.

Bayley took a deep breath "you're right I don't know about your past and maybe that's my fault for never asking you. I'm sorry if that bothered you but you know about my past and I think you can see why I would have such a problem with your drinking".

Bayley's word were kind, sweet and full of understanding. But for right now that would mean nothing to Alexa. Alexa was out for blood "oh poor Bayley, why don't we all gather around and listen to the sad childhood story that was Bayley for the millionth time".

Bayley looked down ashamed "that's not fair".

Alexa still not stepping down, speaking every word with venom "well that too fucking bad, that's how life is Bayley and what's really not fair is you acting like I have a drinking problem. I don't have a problem Bayley, it's not like i'm gonna overdose and kill myself like your parents".

There was silence in the room that followed that last comment. In that silence it gave Alexa time to think about what she had just said and immediately regretted that comment once given a moment to think about it. Even she had to admit she went to far, drunk or not, for Alexa to bring up one of Bayleys most painful childhood memories was overkill. Alexa felt like shit, and that feeling would only grow as Bayley began to cry.

Alexa walked up to Bayley in an attempt to apologies "Bayley i'm sorry, i didn't mean…"

Bayley put her hand to stop Alexa from getting any closer to her "no stop it. Please just stop".

Bayley walked away from Alexa and over to door but just before she left she had something to say "I really like you Alexa and the last thing that I want is to lose you but I hate who you become when you're drunk, the Alexa I know would never say something like that to hurt me. The Alexa I know is the main reason why my fake smile became a real one, the reason I finally been feeling like Bayley again. But when you're drunk and I see you all loopy and slurring your words I just feel like that 12 year old girl finding her parents dead on their bed with a needle stuck in their arm all over again. I will not go through all that again and I won't be around to see you hurt yourself like this any longer. You have to choose what you want Alexa, me or the booze cause you can't have both".

Then with that Bayley walked out the door. Alexa watched her walk out the door and did nothing to stop her, because she actually had to think for moment what she wanted. She felt ashamed. She fell to the floor and let out a scream as she threw a full on tantrum. Once she was done she got back up and walked over and sat down on her couch. Then out of pure instinct she grabe her beer she already had open and took a sip. Once realizing what she was doing she spit out what she drank and threw the beer bottle across the room and watched it shattered into a hundreds of pieces. She then rolled over onto couch and layed down on her side and began to cry. All Alexa could think about was watching Bayley walk out the door and most likely her life.

* * *

 **Author's note: I will be changing the character in my story bio, I will be replacing Charlotte with Alexa seeing that I write about her more often. Becky and Sasha are still the main ship tho and I will be writing about them more in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Run

A couple of days have passed since all the events from the party and the morning after took place. To say the feeling in the house was off would be a understatement. Sasha has been trying her best to avoid any contact with Becky whatsoever. She didn't even come home the day after the party, she said she was hanging out with a friend and stayed over their house for the night. Then when she was home she would wake up before Becky in the morning and at night be asleep by the time Becky came to bed. She'd even been taking her breaks earlier at work to avoid Becky surprise visits. For whatever reason she refused to come to grips with her true feeling, she was afraid of where they might lead her and what the endgame might be.

Things were not much better for Alexa and Bayley. They haven't talked since Bayley walked out on Alexa after their argument. In fact no one has seen Alexa at all. She had just disappeared and since she had no job to go to it's not like she needed much reason to leave her home. Bayley had even texted Alexa on multiple occasions to check in on her and see how she was doing but every time it was same thing, Alexa either wouldn't look at the message or leave Bayley on read. Sometimes Bayley would see the three dots pop up on her screen indicating she was typing something, but she never hit the send button.

While all this was happening Charlotte and Finn were left clueless. They had noticed the recent change in their friends and had wondered what the hell was going on. It was like the entire house was turned upside down and no one was talking to one another, also the fact that Alexa had not come over in a while was also strange to them. It was like everything was put on pause. Deciding to get some answers Finn had made an unexpected visit to the house knowing that Charlotte would be home. Finn knocked on the door and sure enough Charlotte opened the door as Finn just walk by her into the house.

"Oh hi Finn just walk right on in why don't you. It's not like I was gonna invite you in or anything" Charlotte said sarcastically before closing the door.

Finn took off his leather jacket and placed it on the couch "I'm sorry it's just that, have you noticed that everyone's been acting really weird and distant lately".

Charlotte laughed as she walked over to couch and sat back down as she was doing before "ha noticed it, I live with it. I don't know what the fuck happened but no one will talk to me".

Finn sat down next to Charlotte as she handed him a beer while they watched tv "same here, not even Becky will talk to me about what's wrong with her. I guess we're the odd men out on this one huh".

Charlotte took sip of beer "looks that way. I mean no one is acting like themselves. Sasha and Becky are never with each other anymore, they don't talk or make their sexual jokes, I couldn't t even tell you the last time I saw them together. Bayley has just been full on depressed out of nowhere, I try my best to comfort her, let her cry on my shoulder and all that But she won't talk about what wrong with her. And to top it all off Alexa hasn't been around either which is unusual".

The news of Becky came as no surprise, Finn always knew that Sasha would take awhile before she finally came around. Still though he was worried for his friend, Becky was never one to handle rejection to well she would get mad and she would tend to overreact and make things worse. Hopefully for her sake and their friendship Sasha was ready to get real with what her relationship with Becky was going to be going forward.

Now what really surprised Finn was that Alexa and Bayley were having problem, just a couple of days ago they couldn't stay off each other and now they aren't talking. Something happened and it's must have been pretty serious.

Finn wanted to test to see how much Charlotte knew "so this whole Alexa thing, any particular reason why she stopped coming around, maybe she's upset with someone in the house".

Charlotte shock her head "no I don't think so, why do you ask".

Finn shrugged his shoulders "just don't wanna leave any stone unturned".

Finn decided to keep Alexa's and Bayleys relationship to himself for right now. Since exposing them could only make matters worse, It would probably be best if he just figured out what was going on between them two himself.

"Anybody else in the house" Finn asked.

"Becky is probably in her room pacing back and forth. And Bayley's probably in her little blanket fort in her room crying while watching sad movies on Netflix. And I don't even know where Sasha went she kinda just comes and go lately".

Finn nodded his head, It was time to get to the bottom of this and he was gonna need some help "ok so here's what I'm proposing, me and you and gonna find out what the hell is going on. I'm gonna talk to Bayley and you talk to Becky. Then once we know what's wrong we will help them through whatever it is and then we can all be friends again".

Charlotte put her beer down on the table "sounds good to me. Anything to get them to stop bitching. I had a really shitty night the day of the party too and I'm over it".

Finn got up and made his way over to the stairs to get to Bayley room. Finn knocked on the door, their was no answers. Finn then slowly started to open the door, he didn't want to risk walking in on Bayley changing or something. Then again it's not like it would be the first time he saw her naked. Just as slowly as he open the door, he peaked his head in to see inside the room. The room was dark so he had to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Once they did he would see that Charlotte description was accurate. Bayley had made herself fort out of blankets and pillows. It looked like Bayley was on her laptop because you could see a faint light coming from inside the fort.

Finn walked inside the room and closed the door behind him "umm Bayley can I talk to you for a moment".

Upon hearing Finn voice Bayley quickly exited out of what she was looking at and stuck her head out the fort "oh Finn hi. Ahh yeah sure we can talk just come on in".

Bayley then stuck her head back into the fort, but Finn was confused "like inside the fort".

Bayley spoke from inside the fort "yeah, just take your shoes off please".

Finn sighed as he did what he was told. He took off his shoes and made his way over to the bed, making sure he was careful as he entered the fort to avoid messing it up. Bayley had a big bed so their was plenty room for the two of them to sit inside the fort.

Finn looked around admiring Bayley work "this is a nice fort, better than any I ever made as a kid".

Bayley smiled "thanks I use to make them all the time whenever my parents would get high or do drugs. Their were like my safe space, somewhere I can hide from it all you know".

Finn nodded his head and examined Bayley face "yeah I think I do, and have you been crying".

Bayley looked away "no why do you ask".

"Cause your eyes are all red and puffy".

Bayley mentally cursed at herself. She didn't give Finn verbal answer just nodded her head. She should have know that someone would catch on at some point.

Finn continued to push "so Bayley you said that you use make these forts to hide, well what are you hiding from now".

Bayley brought her knees to her chest and looked away from Finn's gaze "I can't tell you, I want to but I already told someone else to much and if I tell anyone else it could ruin everything. If their anything to even ruin anymore at least".

Bayley was fighting back tears, she didn't want to look weak in front of her friend. Finn moved a little closer to Bayley "did something happen between you Alexa, Bayley".

Bayleys heart stopped, how could he have found out. The only other person that knows is Sasha and she hasn't been around lately. And Alexa wouldn't say anything, would she?

Trying to think fast Bayley started blurting things out "why would you bring her up. She has nothing to do with this. Did Sasha tell you something, because she been all over lately she must have gotten her story's mixed up".

Finn chuckled "no, no one told me. I found out on my own. When I um… kinda walked in on you and Alexa… doing it".

Bayley gasped and covers her mouth with her hands "oh my god, oh my god! I'm so sorry you had to see that".

A smirk grew on the face of Finn "trust me there's no need apologize for that. But since I do know about you two why don't you tell me what happened".

Bayley sighed as she explained everything, the drinking, the fighting, the awful things Alexa said to her the last time they talked. She also said how she locked herself in her room the entire time, because she was too depressed to leave. As she was explaining her situation, Finn had caught a glimpse of Bayley laptop.

He pointed at it "that picture you have as your background, what were you two doing".

Bayley looked at laptop and smiled at the memory of that day "we count that as our first date, I was telling her how I had never been to the statue of liberty so she took me down to see it and she got us inside the the statue and we had the most amazing view of the city you'd ever see. Then we took that picture and she told me her feeling for me and then kissed me out of nowhere and the rest was history. Said that she would never let anything come between us".

That special moment in time seemed like nothing more than just that another memory to Bayley now. That the six month she and Alexa had invested in one another would just be chalked up as just another failed relationship. She didn't want to just let go of this relationship, she wanted to fight for it but if Alexa wasn't gonna meet her halfway what was the point.

"So tell me where exactly does Alexa live".

Bayley texted Finn the address and apartment number of Alexa "I just sent it to you, but what are you gonna say I don't want her to get any more upset than she already is".

"Don't worry I'm just gonna tell her exactly what she need to hear".

Finn made his out of the fort but not before being pulled into a hug from Bayley "thank you".

Returning the hug Finn patted Bayley on the back before leaving the fort. As he made his way out of the room he saw Bayley had a copy of the picture that was on her laptop in her drawer that she had left open. Looking back to make sure Bayley was still in the fort, Finn quickly picked up the picture and put it in his pocket. Finn was gonna tell Alexa what she needed to hear alright, but by no means did that mean he was gonna nice about it.

* * *

Becky was pacing back and forth in her room trying to keep herself awake. She knew that if she risked taking a nap she would miss Sasha and again they couldn't talk. Becky knew that Sasha was avoiding her, and she was pissed about it. What was Sasha fucking deal, she can't just say I love you and kiss Becky forehead and expected her to think that they're still just friends. Becky's rage got the best of her as she unleashed all her frustration in a single punch that she aimed towards the wall. Becky had anticipated her hand going right through the drywall, but instead she heard a crack and wave of pain was felt from from her hand. She had hit the wooden beam from inside the wall.

"SON OF A BITCH!".

Becky pulled her hand back and jumped up and down from the pain. She had finally put her hand up to look at it. It wasn't pretty, the human hand wasn't suppose to look disfigured like that. Then seconds later Bayley came running in "what happened".

Once she saw the hand Bayley had gasped, and having the sensitive stomach that she did she grabbed Becky's trash can and puked in it. With pain now increasing Becky quickly cover her hand With a blanket to keep Bayley from vomiting any further.

"What the hell is going on up here" Charlotte joined a in pain Becky and a still puking Bayley.

Becky laughed even with the discomfort "funny story I kinda punched the wall and I think I broke my hand and then Bayley saw it and now she like that".

Charlotte looked at Bayley face deep in the trash can, then back over a Becky and asked to see her hand. Becky uncovers the hand and showed Charlotte the damage.

"Fucking hell Becky now we gotta go to the hospital, cmon Bayley get over it and call a uber" Charlotte said.

Doing what she was told she removed her head from the can and left the room to get the uber. Charlotte again covers Beckys hand and helped take her down the steps so they could wait for the car downstairs.

* * *

 **At the hospital (Becky POV)**

Jesus Christ so did every moron in Brooklyn decided to hurt themselves today. Its must have been about hour since we got here and no one has helped us yet. The pain in my hand had only gotten worse and I wasn't comfortable at all. I looked around in the packed emergency room, in all fairness they are people in a lot worse shape then I am but still it doesn't mean they can just ignore me. Thankfully I was finally able to get into the union at my job and they gave me health insurance. I would still need to leave work for a little bit but at least the bill won't be too bad.

During the time we had waited we all got hungry and Bayley went out to go grab something to eat. I looked next to me see that Charlotte was asleep, usually I would take this golden opportunity to draw on her face but seeing that I can't use my hand that wasn't an option. I looked up at the time it was almost midnight, and we were nowhere closer to being taken care of. I leaned back in my seat and sighed. I guess punching the wall wasn't the most mature way of handling my anger, but after this past week you couldn't blame me. I was hurt, I really had thought that me and Sasha were going somewhere and now it like we're back to square one. The thing that hurt the most though is that Sasha is going out of her way to avoid me, like seeing me or talking to me was so horrible. I just want to talk, to see where we are. Is that too much to asked, especially after she's been leading me on all this time. I think I deserve at least that.

While thinking about all this I felt someone sit next to me, I turned over to see that it was Bayley "ok so I forgot that chick-fil-a is closed on Sundays so I just got Wendy's instead so dig in".

Bayley handed me the bag and I grabbed it with my good hand but I still was unable to reach into the bag without the use of my other hand.

I looked back and forth at Bayley and my broken hand. She was mid way into her sandwich when she realized my predicament "oh yeah I forgot you're broken".

Bayley took the bag from me and gave me my drink instead as she feed me my nuggets with one hand and ate her food with the other. While eating I still couldn't help but think about about Sasha, where was she. I mean she would be here if she knew I was in the hospital right, she wouldn't just forget about me all together would she. What if she's hurt or something bad happened to her, as mad as I am at her I can't stand the thought of her being in trouble.

"so is Sasha on her way here" I asked trying to not sound like I care.

But Bayley knew me all too well and just smiled "I texted her a little while ago, she hasn't responded back to me yet".

"Oh…"

Bayley must have sensed my disappointment because she put her hand on my shoulder "she'll be here Becky, as soon as she sees that you're in the hospital she gonna come running. Just give it time, she still cares about you just trust me ok".

I nodded my head still unsure but I do trust Bayley and I still have faith in Sasha. I just hope I won't end up regretting this.

"Now come on, help me try and throw these fries into Charlotte mouth while she's still asleep".

* * *

"Becky, Becky, Becky…"

These were the only words that were going through Sasha's mind, she had to get to Becky. She was sprinting as fast as she could, pushing people out of the way and knocking over anything that was in front of her. Sasha was with her cousin at time when she got Bayley's text about Becky. Her cousin was a big smoker, and even though Sasha didn't smoke anything the second hand smoke had gotten to her. She didn't feel like waiting for a uber or a taxi and her cousin was in no shape to drive so Sasha just ran.

She couldn't stop thinking about how selfish she has been. Sasha was the one that had done something stupid and now Becky was paying for it. She knew about Becky feelings for her, the way she had been acting around Sasha was different and she crossed the line of joking to flirting.

She knew it, and Sasha enjoyed every seconds of it. Even when she wouldn't let herself believe it, she knew deep down she like the extra attention she got from Becky. Sasha returned the affection, testing the line herself. She knew what she was doing, she knew she was leading Becky on, and maybe even she was starting to get feeling for Becky too. There was no faking the feeling Becky gave her, that feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had felt that feeling before when she was crushing on someone in the past, but whenever Becky was around the feeling was times a 100. Her plan was to slowly and carefully push the line further and further, just to see if this is what she wanted and if they would be comfortable with it. The plane was going just as Sasha wanted it too before plan blow up in her face when she kissed Becky forehead. That stupid forehead kiss. Why couldn't it have just been a regular drunken make out session, something that she could just blame on the alcohol. Why couldn't it have been when they were dancing during a song and they could just say they got caught up in the heat of moment. God forbid it be that easy for Sasha, no she did when they were in bed. Just before they went to bed and Sasha could see what the kiss meant to Becky, she could see it in her eyes. Those perfect eyes on that beautiful face. Once she realized what she had done, she thought it was also just too much for her, and she thought that putting some distance between herself and Becky would do them both good. Boy was she wrong.

Finally Sasha bursted into the emergency room, breathing heavily as she scanned the room looking for Becky but didn't find her. What she did find though was a past out Charlotte with fries hanging out of her mouth. Sasha slipped past the other people in the emergency room and rushed over to Charlotte.

Once she got to her she started to shake her to wake her up "Charlotte, Charlotte where's Becky"

After being jolted awake Charlotte finally said something "wha-what did you say".

"Becky, where is she" Sasha said with all seriousness.

Charlotte rubbed her eyes and spit the fries out of her mouth "I don't know, I fell asleep once we got here. Where have you been. You got us all worried sick, Becky broke her hand and when we tried to tell you, you're nowhere to be found".

Sasha felt awful, she been a terrible roommate and friend "i'm so sorry Char, it just that so much is going and I don't how to handle it and, and… Fuck where Becky I need to see her".

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders "i'm not sure, they probably took her back their for x-rays and all that but I don't think you can just go back their".

Charlotte was right but Sasha didn't care, she walk past the nurse at front desk as she called out to Sasha. Again running Sasha found her way into x-ray room but Becky was not their. She must have been in a room already, Sasha was like a mad man running in and out of rooms. She was determined, and she was ready to finally face the music and comfort Becky about everything that has happened. Sasha had made her way to the last room at the end of hallway and opened the door, and sure enough there she was. Laying down on a hospital bed getting ready for a cast to be put on her hand.

Becky had looked up at Sasha, she wasn't really sure how she felt about seeing her. Sure she was happy that she came to make sure she was alright and that Sasha wasn't in any danger but she she still mad about everything that happened between them.

Becky's stair was soft but fierce "hey".

Sasha body froze from hearing Becky's voice, the first time she heard it in days and she missed that voice with that adorable accent more than anything but Sasha stood tall and walked into the room "we need to talk".


	9. Chapter 9: Tough Break

Finn walked up to apartment 3B, this was the room number that Bayley had sent him in her text. He walked up to the door and knocked. No answer. Again he knocked but this time he had jiggled the doorknob to make some extra noise, when he did this he noticed that the door was unlocked. He walked in and looked around the apartment. The home was an absolute mess, with clothes scattered everywhere, food wrappers, fast food bags and of course beer cans all over the floor. Finn heard the faint sound of a TV playing, he followed the sound which lead him to what he believed was the living room. The amount of beer can increased as he got closer to TV and the person who was watching it. Alexa was watching tv as she chugged down a can of Miller Light before crushing it and throwing it on the the floor with the others.

Alexa reached for another's before a hand grabbed her wrist "what the hell are you doing".

The Alexa snached her arm back from Finn grasp and gave him a disgusted look "I'm drinking what's it look like, and you can't just walk in here who the fuck do you think you are".

Finn smirked as he walked around Alexa's living room, fully taking in all the trash and cans around him "so this is what you choose over Bayley huh, you decided that being drunk all the time was better than being with your own girlfriend".

Alexa got defensive at the mention of Bayleys name "what are you talking about were fine, we just have a few thing we need to work out".

Finn kicked some cans to make path so he could get closer to Alexa "oh just a few things, let me see if I could name a few. Your drinking, Your anger when you get drunk, and you being the reason why Bayley's been depressed and been crying nonstop the past couple of days".

Alexa felt her heart drop to her stomach, had she really hurt Bayley that much "Bayleys been crying".

Finn snapped "of course she's been crying! Not only did you remind and make her relive her dark childhood but when she gave you the option you picked the booze over your girlfriend".

"Shut up" Alexa said.

Finn wouldn't led up "Oh what getting too real for you lassie. Cmon stop lying to yourself and everyone else and admit it. Bayley doesn't mean shit to you compared to Buzz you get from drinking".

"Please stop" Alexa said softly.

"Why should I when you won't. You've made it pretty obvious that Bayley never really meant anything to you other than a good fuck".

"I LOVE HER!" Alexa yelled as she grabbed Finn by the jacket.

"I love her" Alexa said for a second time, this time much more gently. But It was the way Alexa had said it that second time, almost as if she had just realized it for the first time herself. She loved Bayley, and the fact that she had hurt her so badly killed her. Alexa didn't want to go back to drinking, she wanted to stop so maybe her and Bayley could go back to the way things use to be but every time she thought about the awful things she had said to Bayley it would make her upset. So upset that she had to drink just to feel better about the whole situation.

Finn grabbed Alexa gently by the shoulders and spoke to her this time in a calm tone "if you love her Lexi why can't you just quit drinking".

Alexa let go of Finn and sat back down on the couch "I have a problem Finn, I see that now. But you have to understand that my feeling for Bayley are real. It's just that my whole life I've never been Good enough. I was always too short, not pretty enough, or told my body and appearance wasn't good. It got so bad I started starving myself to try and 'fix' my apprentice. I eventually got over that but I traded my eating disorder for drinking".

Finn was astonished, this was the side of Alexa he had never seen before. She was always strong and so sure of herself, but in reality Alexa was insecure.

Still not looking at Finn, Alexa continued "me and Bayley both have shitty pasts, but that's why we're so good for each other. She would raise my self esteem and I gave her the love and affection her parents never could. At least I did until I became them".

Finn sat next to Alexa "Alexa you're not Bayley's parents".

Tears began to fall down Alexa face but she refused to sob "how, you said it yourself I made her relive her childhood. I cursed at her, I called her bitch, and I did nothing to stop her from walking out that door. Someone like me doesn't deserve a person like Bayley, she perfect and i'm just a insecure alcoholic".

Finn got up from the couch and sat down on the table so he could face Alexa "Alexa you're not an alcoholic, you're a fighter. You always have been, from the moment I met you I never saw anything that you couldn't handle. You can do this Alexa your fighter, so fight, fight for your health, and fight for your relationship. People want to help you, so let them".

Alexa finally letting out a sob aggressively shook her head no. She couldn't go through with it, she didn't believe in herself anymore and Finn saw that. So he finally pulled out the picture he had took from Bayley's room "Alexa look at this picture, do you remember what you two were doing that day".

Alexa grabbed the picture and giggle a little though her sobs as the memories of that day came back "this is from our first date".

"Yes it was, do you remember what you said to her that day".

Alexa pushed her hair out of her face as she nodded "I said that nothing would ever come between us".

Finn standing back up offered his hand for Alexa to take "Keep your promise Alexa, please get help we can go see Bayley together and work out all the details together"

Alexa looked at the picture as her tears fell on the photo of the two. For a little while that was the best time of Alexa life. No alcohol, no eating disorder, and no fear of her parents finding out about them, everything was perfect and Alexa had the perfect girl by her side. Alexa wanted that back, even if it meant she had to try a little harder for it.

Alexa finally looked up at Finn and took his extended hand "ok, let's do this let's go and see Bayley".

Finn smirked as he helped Alexa up "great but the first thing we need to do is get rid all the your alcohol so you don't get tempted".

So for the next hour or so Finn and Alexa cleaned up the apartment. Gathering up all the trash, clothes and beer bottles and cans. Once that was all done, Alexa had to get rid of all the beer and any alcohol she had in her apartment and to make sure that Alexa couldn't get to them they put all of it in Finn's car to take home for himself.

Alexa put the last case of beer in Finn's trunk and closed it "so when are gonna go see Bayley".

Finn walked Alexa back over to her apartment building "soon, right now I want you to go and sober up. We can't have you buzzed when we go do this. And you call me if at any point you feel as if your gonna drink you hear me".

Alexa nodded her head. Finn made his way back to his car before Alexa called out to him "Finn!".

Finn stop and turned around "thank you, for everything".

Finn just smiled as he continued to his car. Alexa had watched him drive off before she went back upstairs to her apartment. She still wasn't sure about all this, it just didn't seem realistic to her. She knew she had to try though, for Bayley. She needed this to work, she needed her back and if this was the only way to do it, then she gonna give it her best shot.

* * *

Their the two were, after days full of avoidance and frustration the two confused friends were finally in the same room together. They just stared at each other, neither one knowing what to say or how to start off this conversation. The gaze was cold but not full of hate. Both had so many question for the other, but said nothing.

Bayley realized that this might go easier if she was not there "I'm just gonna be outside, since you two probably have a lot to talk about".

Bayley left practically running out the room. Now their was only Becky and Sasha. Becky had finally gotten what she wanted, to be alone with Sasha so they could talk. She was still mad but willing to be calm since this may be their best chance to talk about their current predicament. Sasha slowly walked further into the room desperately trying to postpone this conversation.

Sasha had sat down in the chair that was next to the bed Becky was currently laying down in and motioned to Becky hand that was wrapped up "so umm tough break huh".

 _"tough break, really"_ Sasha had thought. Although Sasha didn't like her opening statement Becky laughed at it "that's a good one, I think I might use that later".

Their it was, that laugh that Sasha had grown to love and been missing lately. This was ridiculous to Sasha, her and Becky are best friends. They could talk for hours on end, make each other laugh without saying anything, there was almost never a dull moment between them. It's been that way since the day they met, they just clicked and talking always been easy to them. Now was the first time it's been a struggle.

Finally Sasha had enough "look Becky i'm sorry for everything. I was acting immature and didn't handle things very well, I never should have left and tried so hard to avoid you. I got scared and didn't want deal with these feeling. Can't we just forget about that kiss go back to the way things use to be".

Forget about the kiss? Becky couldn't just do that, that's not how it works "it's not that simple Sasha".

"Why not it was just a drunk mistake and..."

Becky cut her off "no. You don't get say that, that was not a mistake it meant something, it was special why can't you see that".

Sasha stood up "Why can't you see that this scares me. Becky i'm am so confused about everything I dont know whats going on anymore. Just a couple of weeks ago were just best friends who share a bed together, and now it takes everything inside me from kissing you when we're in bed together. I want you so bad but at the same time I love what we have and I am afraid if we take that next step i'm going to ruin it. I'm not good at relationship's Becky I never have been, and I'd rather have you as a friend forever, then risk losing you forever by being in a relationship".

Becky got up from the bed, she had finally realized why Sasha had been so relonctinc of the idea of them as a couple. It's not she didn't have the same feelings for Becky's as Becky did for her, instead Sasha didn't want to take the risk of losing her friend. The idea of getting together has always been easy for Becky, she had a crush on Sasha for long time maybe even the first time she saw her. While Sasha on the other hand was getting hit with all these feelings out of nowhere and tried to push them away. Becky now realized that Sasha didn't need a long drawn out speech, no what Sasha needed was that finally push. Something that would show her that their was nothing to be afraid of. Weeks of passive aggressiveness has gotten her nowhere, it was time she took control and did what she wanted. So she walked up to Sasha meeting her gaze as she got closer to her. Once close enough she had grabbed Sasha by the waist and pulled her in for the kiss she had always wanted. Their lips connected and they were powerless from the touch. Beckys heart was racing at what felt like 100 mph. Sasha at first had tried to pull away from the kiss but the butterflies in her stomach were in full force and instead of escaping the kiss she had returned it. Sasha had wrapped her arms around the taller women, the passion of the kiss was unreal. Weeks of tension and frustration all being released in passionate make out session. Finally the girls had pulled away for air.

Breathing heavily the girls smiled as they looked at each other, finally returning the favor of the kiss from many nights ago Becky had planted a kiss on Sasha's forehead before speaking "I know that this won't alway be easy, that we are gonna have our arguments and disagree on things, their are gonna be doubts just like any other relationship. I want you to know that i'm scared to death too, and please believe me when I say I wanted this for a long time and I want this more then anything".

Sasha felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders, this is what she wanted and she was ready "do you really think we can do this".

Becky just pulled Sasha in for another kiss, this is what she always wanted she knew that this was possible. This would no doubt be the most scary relationship either one of them ever had, but what made it so exciting.


	10. Chapter 10: Sex, Exposed, Abandoned

Alexa paced back and forth in her living room as she waited for Finn. He was gonna walk Alexa over to see Bayley. Usually she would just go herself but since Alexa would have to pass by a couple of bars on the way to see Bayley they decided It would be best if Finn accompanied her. It had been a few days since the night he came to her and confronted her about her drinking. She was stressing because she hadn't had any alcohol in awhile, she was trying to stay true to her word and wanted to stay sober. It's been rough the past couple of days, Alexa was a lot more figgity, biting her nails down to the nub, couldn't stay still, grinding her teeth, and hadn't gotten a good night sleep. She sat down and tried to distract herself with some tv. She turned on the tv and started to watch 'Impractical Jokers'. It was one her favorite shows and one she and Bayley would watch together quite often. Unfortunately the show was on a commercial break talking about some new tv show that was coming soon. Then once that commercial ended the next one came on, a Miller Light commercial. Alexa felt her body tense up, she tried to look away and focus on something else but the more she tried the more her eyes drew closer back to the screen. Quickly she changed the channel, but sure enough a Smirnoff commercial came on, again she switched channel, Jack Daniel's, again Jim bean, again Captain Morgan, every channel she switched to was promoting another alcohol product. Alexa shut off the tv she could feel herself going mad, It was like the universe wanted her to be an alcoholic. She ran her hand through her hair she felt her anxiety build up, she needed some air, so she ran outside to her balcony to get some fresh air. She felt the cool air hit her face and she instantly calmed down. She walked over to the rail and rested her hands on it, she was bent over slightly and started to takes some deep breaths. This was going to be so much harder then Alexa had previously thought. It would be so much easier to just quit, to get drunk and forget about this whole situation. She wouldn't forget about Bayley though, no matter how wasted she would get, she could never forget her. And if she didn't do this, she would regret it forever. She went back inside her home, she looked at her phone to see if Finn was on his way or not.

Once she did she saw that she did in fact have a message _"I'm sorry I got called into work, it's only for a couple of hours. Don't do anything stupid till I get their"._

While growling Alexa threw her phone on the couch. She couldn't believe she would have to wait to see Bayley, she couldn't wait any longer. She decided that she would just walk their herself, she's a grown women what's the worst that could happen. Alexa made her way downstairs and outside her apartment complex. This was the first time in well over a week Alexa has been outside other than from her balcony. She looked around taking in her surroundings, it was your typical New York day. People trying to catch taxis, men and women in their suits walking to their job, local idiots catcalling Alexa as she made her way to Bayleys home. Finally Alexa would meet her first real test, there was this one strip of the town that had a bunch bars and pubs. Alexa could feel herself tense up and her mouth started to water. She stopped for moment as she walked by her favorite bar. She wanted to walk in their so bad and order her usual. She contemplated just walking in their and sitting for while maybe order a water or a soda, just so she could get it out of her system. She shook her head at the idea, she knew damn well if she walked in that bar she would have to be carried out just like every other time. She came too far to give in now. Alexa then just focused on putting one foot in front of the other until she finally got past all of the bars. Still focused on just walking Alexa found herself in a Bayley's neighborhood. Once realizing where she was, she jogged over to Sasha's house and aggressively knocked on the door. After couple of seconds someone finally opened the door but it was not Bayley "oh shit you're alive".

Charlotte was the one who answered the door, Alexa looked past Charlotte to see if anyone else was in the house "yeah I just had a lot going on and didn't have that much free time lately. So is anyone else home or is it just you".

"Becky and Sasha are upstairs doing god knows what and I don't know where Bayley is. Last time I saw her she said he needed to think thing through, whatever that means".

Alexa didn't like the sound of that at all, hopefully she can get to Bayley before she makes any final decisions. Alexa walked in and sat down on the couch. She was thinking at a million miles a minute, trying to think of the perfect thing to say once she finally got a chance to talk to Bayley. She came to the conclusion the her best course of action was to come up with something when she saw her, to speak from the heart.

Alexa glanced over at the television to see that the Mayor of New York Stephanie McMahon was talking "this is a very difficult thing to confess, especially with this being an election year but I would like to get ahead of these rumors. My husband Hunter Hearst Helmsley did in fact have an affair. This is by far a low point in our relationship and we are current are trying to salvage our marriage. That all I have to say at this point and time".

Alexa chuckled to herself a little she always found a little amusement when people who have it all finally go through some hardship. Then a news reporter came onto the screen and started talking "and now what we are going to show is actual footage of a tall blond female sneaking out of the Helmsley household".

The video showed a blond woman throw her heels from outside the second story window and then jumping out of the window onto the ground where she grabbed her shoes and ran out of the neighborhood. The woman kinda looked like Charlotte to Alexa which got another chuckle out of her.

"what are you giggling about" Charlotte said as she walked back into the room with a coffee mug in her hand.

Alexa shook her head as she pointed to the tv "nothing, this slut just got caught fucking the mayor of New York's husband. I mean talk about a home wrecker, the husbands a piece of shit too but it takes a special kind of hoe to go ahead and sleep with another woman's man, especially from a couple like that. Here look their showing the video again, the girl kinda looks like you too".

Charlotte looked over at the tv to watch the footage. This video brought back memories of her drunken night from Sasha's birthday party, the setting was the same, they wore a similar outfit, jumping out the window, and the running away. Then all of a sudden it hit Charlotte, and once it did she dropped her coffee mug "OH MY GOD"!

Alexa quickly turned around to look at Charlotte and gave her a confused look "Alexa that whore in the video was me, I FUCKED THE MAYOR'S HUSBAND".

"WHAT" Alexa said standing up.

"it was Sasha's birthday party, I got super drunk and woke up in that house. I don't even remember that night, it all a blur" Charlotte said trying to defend herself.

"how could you sleep with the mayor's husband, you like the biggest slut in New York right now".

"Not helping Alexa!".

Alexa put her hands up defensively. Charlotta already felt bad for sleeping with a married man and now she felt like complete shit. She joined Alexa on the couch to hear the rest of the conference and to see what the husband had to say "I am not proud of my actions from that fateful night, I had a moment of weakness that l will regret for the rest of my life. Even though the heat is all on me, as it should be. Let's not forget that their was a second party in this brief affair. I have reason to believe that Charlotte Flair's, daughter of former mayor Ric Flair intentional set me up to force me to have a affair with her, so that her brother Reid Flair would get boost in the election against my wife".

Alexa look over Charlotte to see her getting red, shaking, and a vain popping out of her forehead. She was started to breath harder and fist were clinching. Attempting to calm her down and show support Alexa slowly started to reach so she could put her hand on Charlotte's shoulder "Char, I know this must be really difficult for you but i'm sure everything going to be ok. You just gotta keep calm and we will help you though this".

As soon as Alexa hand made contact with Charlotte's shoulder, she exploded "CALM DOWN, it's easy to say that when you weren't just deemed the slut of New York! I haven't even talk to my family in years, and I sure as hell wouldn't do anything to help them now! And if that fat ass noised scumbag think he's gonna talk shit on me, like he wasn't wearing my bra and panties then he has another thing coming".

Alexa was officially confused and a little scared, Charlotte threw her car keys at her "cmon let go you're driving me to my father".

"Yeah you see I really need to talk to Bayley, so maybe you could handle this on your own…".

Charlotte turned around and got into Alexa's face, she didn't say anything, she didn't need too, Alexa got the message loud and clear. Still though Alexa lightly pushed Charlotte to create some distance between the two "First off you're too close, secondly i'm not taking you anywhere unless you calm the fuck down".

Charlotte took a deep breath "ok whatever then nevermind, i'll just do this on my own. I don't know when Bayley's getting back either she just kinda left, I wouldn't expect her back anytime soon though shes been acting kind weird lately".

Charlotte left and Alexa was all by herself. She had brought so much pain and confusion to Bayley and she couldn't just continue to let that happen. She knew what she had to do even if it meant she couldn't talk Bayley first. Alexa hurried back to her Apartment trying her best to ignore the bars once again. Once she got inside her home she quickly pack a bag with whatever she found useful, clothes, her tooth brush, some food, and couple of other little things. She had her bag set and was ready to head out. Before she did she quickly wrote down a note for Bayley if she comes looking for her. She taped the paper onto her front door, she took one last look around the apartment, she wasn't sure how long she be gone, but she knew she would leave as long as needed to. She shut off the lights and closed the door as she leaves behind the life that she built.

* * *

 **Later That Morning**

Sasha and Becky both laid in bed panting trying to catch their breath. Ever since the night of Becky hospital visit where the two girls confessed their feeling for one another, the two have been even more inseparable than ever before. When they weren't at work they were locked inside of the bedroom they shared and it was non stop sex once they were in their. The chemistry that two shared was nothing short of extraordinary, their body fit so well together, and the rhythm they had was never off beat. With climax after climax all in the same session left the two women wondering what the hell took them so long to finally experience this with each other. Sasha reached over and grabbed the water bottle that she had on her night stand. Once finishing off the bottle she rolled over to cuddle up next to Becky. Gladly accepting, Becky wrapped her arms around Sasha just like she has done hundred of time before, but now it meant so much more and was much more intimate.

Glancing over at the clock on the wall Becky sighed "we should probably be getting up now".

Instead Sasha just held onto Becky stronger "or we could just stay like this for the rest of the day and watch movies".

"I like the way you think, but I really need to get something to eat first" Becky said as she got up and walked over to the pile of cloths. She picked out one of her oversized jackets and put it on and zipped it up so it would cover everything.

Sasha watched her girlfriend got dressed, she bit her lip as she took in Becky's beautiful naked body while she still could. Sasha laid down on her stomach with her feet swinging in the air while facing Becky "come back in bed with me and i'll give you something eat".

Becky smiled as she started to make her way back over to Sasha while slowly unzipping the jacket exposing just enough cleavage to drive Sasha crazy. Once she was close enough she bent over and she and Sasha shared a very passionate kiss "nice try but I'm not falling for that one again".

Pulling away from Sasha, Becky rezipped her jacket and made her towards the door. Sasha put her head down and huffed "you know, not everyone likes a tease".

Becky giggled to herself and turned her head to give Sasha a quick wink before leaving the room. She made her way downstairs to make breakfast. She noticed no one else was down here, she could have sworn that she heard some commotion earler though. After a quick inspection of the house she confirmed that no one else was here or that nothing was stolen. Going back to what she was originally was doing, she went back to the kitchen and made herself and Sasha a bowl of cereal. Not the most romantic breakfast but last time Becky tried to use the stove she almost lit the house on fire. Try as she might though she did put a rose pedal in Sasha cereal in attempt to add some class for good measure. She picked up the bowls and started to head back to the room. Just as she was about to turned to the stairs the front door opened and Bayley walked in. She looked as if she hadn't gotten any sleep in days and has been crying non stop. Becky put the bowls down on a nearby table. Just as she was about to ask what happened, Bayley pulled Becky into a hug and started to cry in her shoulder. Becky didn't know what else to do other than to hug her friend back and stroke her hair while she cried it out. Couple of moment later Sasha too came downstairs and joined in on the hug. The two girls led Bayley over to the couch. It was a struggle to get Bayley talk, she tried to explain what had made so distraught but she kept choking up and was blind by the tears.

So instead Bayley handed the girls and note for them to read.

 _"Dear Bayley,_

 _Bayley I am an alcoholic and it is not fair to you to see me this way. You don't deserve the pain you are feeling and I am the sole reason for that pain. I need to leave, not forever but for now. I need to sober up and stay that way but that is not possible if I stay here. I don't know when i will be back but hopefully we will be able to continue what we have if you would still want too. Either way you will be better off that way. This is my fault, my addiction, my problem, and I need to be the one to fix it. Please take of yourself, until next time._

 _Hug on Bayley. I'm sorry"._

Bayley finally was able to muster up something to say "I went to her apartment to try and work things out, but when I got there she was gone and all that was left was that note".

Sasha threw the note on the table and stood up "well fuck her".

"Sasha" Becky hushsed.

Sasha waved her off and faced Bayley "no this is bullshit Bex. You don't deserve this Bayley and Alexa definitely doesn't deserve you. She couldn't even face you before leaving, she took the pussy way out and left you a note. You can do so much better and it not your fault she a train wreck. And you're definitely not getting back together with her when she gets back, that is if she doesn't drink herself into a coma and die by then".

The thought of Alexa dieing was too much and Bayley started crying again. The wound was still to fresh and Bayley just wanted Alexa to be safe. Becky stood up and grabbed Sasha giving her a look, warning her to calm down. Sasha nodded her head and sat down next to Bayley "i'm sorry that was to far but I was right about you not getting back together with her. You deserve so much more and better Bayley".

Bayley wiped away the tears, it was still to soon to make up any decision that could be way down the road. She already knew what Sasha thought but Becky had been quiet this entire time "What about you Becky, what do you think I should do".

"well…" Becky said as she moved to be closer to her friend "i'm still trying to process all of this but i think you shouldn't make any rash decisions right now. I don't know much about your relationship, i just found out about it but I can tell you this. After reading that letter and seeing your reaction it's clear you two mean a lot to each other. I think she going about this the wrong way but her heart's in the right place. I think you should wait until you see her, no matter how long that might be and if your first instinct isn't to hug her then it is time for you to move on. But if it is, then you hug her and hold onto her and never let go".

Bayley nodded her head as the tears started to fall again. The three women all embraced in another hug. Bayley latched onto her friends. She wasn't sure how she was gonna get through this, all she could do was hope that Alexa would come back soon and they could forget about all of this.

* * *

Charlotte made her way up to the familiar door of her childhood home. She rang the doorbell and not even ten seconds went by until the door swung open. On the other side of the door was none other than Ric Flair. He had a drink in his hand and he smiled at his daughter. The smile was not returned as Ric motioned for Charlotte to come inside "come, we have a lot to talk about".

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long, I had a really shitty month and wasn't feeling it or had the inspiration to write but i'm back and should be updating regularly again. For those who are wondering, there will most likely not be any smut, just strong sexual references at times. So you can stop asking. Thanks to those still reading and putting up with my inconsistencies, I will finish this story if it's the last thing I do, and they're still alot i want to cover before it over. Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Break Down

Bayley laid in her bed completely motionless, she couldn't bring herself to do anything or get up. She missed how things use to be, she was happy, got up every morning and made her friends breakfast where they would eat, catch up, joke around, and maybe do really bad imitations of Beckys accent. She would see her friends off to work and clean the house so its was nice and clean by the time they got home and if she was lucky and one of them had off or Alexa would come over and they would go on an adventure or just simply talk, eat and watch movies. She'd have dinner made so they could have something to eat when they were done working and then they could relax the rest of the day. It was a lot of work but Bayley enjoyed it, she felt useful and loved to make her friends happy. Now a she felt useless, she was depressed and couldn't shake the feeling. This isn't the first time she felt like this, this was exactly how she felt when her parents died. Only this time Alexa choose to leave Bayley and that just made her feel even worse.

"Bayley c'mon get out of bed please, we can go do something fun" Becky pleaded with her shaking her lightly.

It was no use, Bayley wouldn't budge. Becky sighed at yet another failed attempt to get her friend up. She walked downstairs to rejoin Sasha and Charlotte, they both looked at her with hopeful eyes but soon faded as Becky shook her head.

Figuring it was no use Sasha continued on with her conversation with Charlotte "Please will you just come down to the Pizza parlor. Im telling you Shane isn't like the rest of his family he really wants to help you".

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders "I don't know Sasha, I mean he's a McMahon how can you trust any of them".

"That's just the Flair in you talking. Besides I know Shane he's a good person. Look i'm about to head down their to get my check, come with me and just talk to him".

Charlotte groaned in defeat "fine but only for five minutes".

Sasha clapped her hands and lead the way to door so they could leave but not before giving Becky a quick kiss "so are you gonna be here when we get back".

"Kinda dont have a option with this thing" Becky waved the cast for her broken hand in the air "besides someone should be here with Bayley".

Sasha smiled as she gave Becky another kiss, this time however the kiss was much more passionate. Its seemed as if almost every kiss they shared ended up like this, it would start off innocent and only intended to be peck but always ended in a steamy make out. The two separated but still in each other's arms as they just looked at each other admiring the beauty of their significant other.

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she spilt the two up "look i'd hate to taco block here but I don't have all day and I don't even really want to do this so if we could get a move on that be great".

Charlotte was already out the door and Sasha gave Becky one last peck before joining her. The door closed and Becky made her way back upstairs to attempt to get Bayley out of bed. Becky was half ways up the stairs when their was a knock on the door. She figured it was Sasha and Charlotte coming back because they forgot something, she walked down the steps to open the door to see find out its wasn't one of her roommates "oh hello Enzo, Sasha isn't here, if you're looking for her she on her way to get her check. You could probably catch her if you hurry".

Enzo took a look back to see if anyone was around. He seemed to be acting kinda strange and nervous "ummm naw that fine. Can you just take this, Sasha said she would hold it for me for a day or two. Do you think you can take it and tell her I stopped by".

Enzo handed Becky a plastic bag that looked like it was holding a plate "Yeah sure but what is it".

Enzo was already walking away but turned around to walk backwards "let's just say it's a Rob Van Damn special".

With that Enzo was gone, Becky took the bag inside and placed it on the table. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened the bag to see what the fuss was about. She untied the knot of the bag and pulled out the plate, it was a plate of brownies warped up with some silicone wrap. What a strange thing to be concern about, and why would Enzo need Sasha to hold onto it, they're just brownies she thought. Nonetheless Becky needed to cheer up Bayley. She rushed upstairs and walked into Bayleys room. She haven't moved at all it seemed. In attempt to get Bayley moving and because she was slightly annoying, she got a running start and jumped on to Bayley. Bayley was briefly shocked by the impact and tied to fight off Becky.

The attempt was pointless, even with only one good hand the Irish women was much stronger and grabbed Bayley's wrist and pinned her down to the bed "funny, I'm a top with you and with Sasha".

Bayley huffed giving up on trying to escape Becky's grip "ok fine you got me, what do you want".

Becky started to bounce up down "let's go do something fun, like we can go to beach, the carnival, pool, go to central park, whatever you want".

Bayley just shook her head as none of those ideas seemed appealing to her. Becky frowned fearing Bayley may never leave her bed, but then she remembers something "I have brownies".

That got Bayleys attention as she perked up just a little "can you bring me one".

"No but you can downstairs and get it yourself after you take a shower".

Bayley grounded loudly "ugh fine, I'll get up".

Becky got off of Bayley and allowed her to get up. Slowly Bayley walked over to the bathroom. While she washed up, Becky returned to the kitchen and unwrapped the brownies. She was sure that Enzo wouldn't mind if she ate a couple. She took out four to split with Bayley.

Becky pulled out her phone to send Sasha a quick text _"the huggable one is out of bed and in the shower. Btw Enzo stopped by with some brownies and I'm stealing some :p"._

Becky set her phone down on the counter. A few minutes later Bayley came downstairs. Becky smiled at her friend and slid her two brownies she picked out for her. A small smirked grew on the face of Bayley. She still wasn't the Bayley they all knew and loved but she finally left her room and was not crying. It wasn't much but it was a start.

Becky took a bite out her brownie and noticed something was a little off with the taste. Bayley noticed this too looking up at her friend "this taste kinda funny don't you think".

"Yeah, how curious".

The two friend both shrugged their shoulders and continued on with their snack.

* * *

It wasn't often Charlotte came into Sasha job, unless she needed talk to Sasha or was hungry and just so happened to be in the neighborhood she usually had no point to come here. She followed Sasha into the pizzari, Sasha told Charlotte to wait in one of booths while she went to get Shane.

Doing as she was told she plopped down in a random booth facing the tv and listen to the news _"still a top story here in New York the battle between the Mcmahons and Flairs are heating up after the sex scandals between Charlotte Flair and Hunter Helmsley as we inch closer and closer to the election"._

Charlotte scuffed, sex scandal seriously? That was a bit much, this entire situation was a lot thing, a joke, ridiculous, mind numbing, and embarrassing but to call it a scandal was over the line to Charlotte thought. She looked away from the tv, not needed to hear a different version of the same story. Charlotte pulled out her phone to distract herself while she waited for Shane but as she did she noticed a bright light coming from her right. She turned towards the light and noticed a group of teenager with their phones out trying to snap a pic of Charlotte and one was stupid enough to leave their flash on. The group of teen giggled amongst themselves.

Charlotte was about to say something when someone step in for her "ok that's enough, all of you get outta here".

It's was Carmella who came to Charlotte defence, the teens looked puzzled and unwilling to listen "what the fuck man we didn't do anything and we already payed for our food".

Carmella tilted her head as walked up the kids "oh I'm sorry but do you see this name tag, does it say I give a Damn. No it's doesn't now take your scrawny asses out my restaurant".

The kids reluctantly left and Charlotte turned to Carmella "thanks for that".

"No problem" Carmella said as she sat across from Charlotte and smiled.

Feeling tad uncomfortable Charlotte shifted slightly in her seat "I appreciate your help and all but do you need something or do you just like to stare at people to make them uncomfortable".

Carmella giggled as she leaned forward resting her elbows on the table "oh it's nothing, just wondering about your friend Bayley".

This was strange to Charlotte, other than a few short conversation and from what Sasha told her, she didn't know much about Carmella or why she would be concerned about Bayley "she's ok, She been a little upset lately but nothing she can't handle".

Nodding her head Carmella continues "so is she single or…".

This was definitely getting into a weird place that Charlotte wasn't sure she wanted to go "I guess you could say that. Why do you wanna know".

Carmella put her hands up and left the booth to stand back up "no reason just like to stay updated. So can I get you anything water and slice of pizza".

Just as she was about ask another question a man came up behind Carmella and put his hand on her shoulder "I think she good Carmella, do you mind giving us a minute".

Carmella looked up at Shane "sure thing boss man, tell Bayley I said hi Charlotte".

Carmella left leaving the Flair and McMahon. Shane gestured towards the seat "May I".

Charlotte nodded "it's yours isn't it".

Just simply smirking Shane sat across from Charlotte. It was quiet for a minute, the two studying each other trying to get feel for the other. The funny thing was that usually when the Flairs and McMahon got together it was for debets, dinners, and celebrity parties, not a pizza shop but here the two were.

"So Sasha says you wanted to talk to me about our family's little 'scandal'" Charlotte said mocking the term.

Shane wasn't looking at Charlotte now, he had turned his attention to the TV to see his sister Stephanie Mcmahon holding another press conference _"I came out here today to thank everyone for their support for not only me but my husband and my entire family from the clear political attack by the Flairs. Its hasn't been easy but i'd like to say that our marriage is stronger for it and also…"._

Shane turned back to Charlotte "She always has been good at turning her downfalls into something positive".

Charlotte crossed her arms and leaned back on her seat "do you actually have something to say to me or are you just here to gloat on behalf of your sister".

Chuckling to himself Shane finally got to the point "I know you didn't have sex with Hunter just to give you family a political advantage. I also know that you haven't had any real contact with your family in years. That they tried to forced you to become something your not and you had to separate yourself from it all".

Charlotte sat up confused by how Shane knew this "how do you…".

Shane cut her off "Charlotte me and you are a cut from the same cloth. Both of us were born into successful wealthy families, who were both very strong in their political parties. We had expectations and goals put on us before we could even set any of our own. Then once we figured out that we didn't want to follow in our family's footsteps and our families didn't accept that, we left to make it on our own. Sure i'm not the political figure my sister is but i'm doing what i want and i work hard for it and because of that i own just about every business on this street".

"but..." Charlotte trying to find the right words "you didn't have this big scandal hanging over your head. What am i supposed to do".

Shane leaned in and looked into Charlottes eyes "you own it. This will never go away, it's just the way it is but people can't judge you or make you feel bad about it if you own up to it and move on. It's not going to be easy and your life will change but you can at least get past it. Look at me I was deemed a coward and failure for dropping out of the race for mayor when I was sure thing to win. But i did it because I knew that not what I wanted and I haven't regretted it at all. I may always be the coward who dropped out the race and you may always be the women who had affair with the mayor's husband but that doesn't have to define who we are, we are what we make of ourselves, not what other think we are".

Charlotte nodded her head taking in what Shane had said. He was right she would never get past this both publicly and herself if she doesn't do something about it. She just needed to tell her dad that their was sudden change in plans first. Just as Charlotte was gonna say something to Shane, some middled age woman walked up to their booth and she did not look pleased "EXCUSE ME, Shane your employee rudely kicked out my son and his friends empty handed after they payed for their food. Now i wanna know what you're gonna do about this".

Shane sighed as he got up from his booth "Vicky it always a pleasure, come with me and we'll figure out how to solve this little dilemma".

Waving goodbye to Charlotte as he and the loud woman walked away. A few moment later Sasha came back with her phone in hand "Umm i think we may have a problem, I think Bayley and Becky may be high".

* * *

It looked like a food hurricane had hit the house, chips, cookies, soda cans, empty food boxes and much more were spread out along the house. It was a little over an hour ago when the two girls had started to feel the affects of the pot brownie they had unknowingly consumed. Its started off with the two girls being giggly and a good 10 minutes of Bayley bent over in laughter while listening to Becky name off as many puns as she could think off. Then they wandered outside to take a walk, it was as if they were seeing the city for the very first time. The height of the building left the girls astonished and all the sounds of Brooklyn sounded like music to the girl's ears, literally as they tried to sing along with the car horns and people chattering. As they continued on with their walk Bayley went on and hugged each and every person they walked passed. Some were more unwilling than others of Bayleys affection and put up a fight, while one guy was a little too affectionate and cuped Bayley right buttcheck, earning him a right hook from Becky.

After that the girls decided to make their way back home but not before running into Matt Hardy during one of his rants "all of you people need to realize that these cell phones are making our basic human affections OBSOLETE, and that we need to stop DELETING our text and start to DELETE this need to always have our phones. Everyone take a moment to look away from you screens and take in this beautiful day, once do that you'll see that this world in truly WONDERFUL".

Then Matt started to chop his arm back and forth while chanting "DELETE, DELETE, DELETE".

Seeing that there was only one reasonable thing to do, Becky grabbed Bayley by the arm and joined Matt in his "DELETE" chants. After a successful rant and chant, the girls said goodbye to Matt who received a quick hug from Bayley. Once they got home the munchies would finally kick in. The hunger was unbearable and the two girls tore up their kitchen looking for any and all snacks. Anything that could be eaten was eaten, even Charlotte's secret stash of snacks that she keeps hidden in her room that Bayley discovered one day while cleaning. And that brings us to where we are now the two in their living room still hungry and slightly tired. Bayley was lying facedown on the couch and Becky was spread out on the floor behind her. The effects of the brownie had faded just a little bit and that was just enough for the Alexa to creep back into Bayley's mind. She had tried to push them out to prevent thinking about them and getting upset but it was no use. They came storming in and it was almost as if they were worse than before. The feeling of abandonment had returned along with fear of Alexa never returning. The emotional pain had started to build up and Bayley's stomach began to feel as if it was in a knot. She could feel the tears start to fill in her eyes, she tried her best to fight them off as she was tired of crying all the time.

Just when her tears were about to fall, a knock came at the door and both girls shoot up and looked at each other "PIZZA!"

The two girls bolted up and raced to the door trying to push the other out the way so they could greet the man first. Then when they opened the door their smiles fell "oh c'mon guys at least pretend to be happy to see me".

Finn walked into the house and Becky looked back outside to see if the pizza was near by "where is that Pizza guy it's been like 45 minutes. Bayley are you sure we gave them the right address or even really called them".

"I did call them, here Finn look this is the pizza places number right" Bayley said flashing her phone in Finn's face.

Finn responded by pinching the bridge of his nose "it is, but you tried calling them on a calculator".

Both girls gave each other puzzled look and then looked at the calculator in question until it hit them and they let out a simultaneous "ohhhh" then Bayley added "wait then who was talking back to us then".

Shaking his head at the girls Finn inspected the house "sure looks like you two did a lot of eating but you didn't happen to eat those brownies Enzo gave you did you".

Giggling at themselves the two girls just simply nodded, Finn crossed his arms and stared at the two "hmm interesting, now did you know there was pot in those brownies when you ate them and that you probably spent the better part of an hour high as kite".

Instead of overreacting Becky had simply just laughed, seeing it as nothing more than a simply mistake but Bayley was having a much different reaction. Her body was getting cold and she had started to shake. Her breathing became faster and stronger, her legs went weak and she needed to take a seat. Bayley had taken a drug and gotten high, something she had sworn she would never do. Sure it was just some pot and she would be fine in about another hour but that didn't matter to her. To her any drug was a bad one, drugs had taken away so much from her and the fact that she taken it made her feel sick to her stomach. So much in fact that she rushed over to bathroom and slid her fingers down her throat. She threw up as much as she could hoping that she could get out as much of the substance as possible. A few moments passed and soon Becky and Finn came in and picked up their friend and led her back into the living room. Escaping their grasp Bayley took a few steps away from them to get some space.

Seeing that she was upset, Becky took a step forward to try and comfort her "Bayley it's not your fault we didn't know, besides it was only a little pot it no big deal".

Bayley wiped around "no big deal!"

She glared into Becky's eyes, and lucky for Becky looks couldn't kill because for the first time in their friendship she could honestly say that she scared of Bayley "lets me give you a news flash Becky. Drugs and addiction have single handedly ruin my life. My parents died trying to catch that next 'high', my girlfriend just left me because she drank to make herself feel better and the worst part is that i liked the feeling and it did make me feel better".

Bayley paused for a moment as the tears began to fall from her eyes and started choked up while she talked "and ever since I was a little girl I've been afraid that i'm just destined to end up like my parents to rely on drugs or alcohol to feel happy like Alexa. Can't you guys see that drugs and alcohol it's like a disease to me, and it's taken away my childhood, my parents, and the love of my life".

Bayley collapsed on the floor and started to cry into her hands. She broke, all the pent up anger and all the depression that she had built up over the years finally had came out. She never wanted to deal with all her feeling so she just pushed them away, never talking about it or finding a way a healthy way to let it out. Instead all she did for the next 10 years was pretend, pretend that everything was ok, pretend that she was happy, pretended that she lived in this Bayley world where everything was perfect and that their was never anything bad. The reality was she needed help that even she didn't realize. It was like the old saying goes the happier the person on the outside, the sadder they are on the inside.

Then Bayley met Alexa when they were in seniors in high school. Long before dating was even a thought the two were best of friends and Alexa was the perfect addition to the group. Soon after that and for the next three years Bayley and Alexa became best friends, they told each other everything and became each others rock. In fact Alexa was the only person to ever enter Bayley foster home that she had to live in after her parents death. That was the amount of trust that Bayley had for Alexa, so once they got together it felt so naturally. Sure Bayley had her friends and they had also been a major part her life and help bring her happiness too but Alexa was different. Bayley for the first time since she was twelve didn't always have to pretend anymore because when she was with Alexa she forgot all about her past and only focused on her and the future she would have with Alexa. So when she left, her whole world came crashing down and she didn't know what to do.

Becky fell to floor and wrapped her arms around Bayley. Not knowing what to say she just wanted to be their for her friend.

Then Finn came over and knelt down to get to eye level "Bayley" she looked up to meet Finn's gaze "I couldn't even imagine all the things going through your mind right now. Your story breaks my heart but I want you to know how much of a inspiration you are to me. You been through more than anyone ever should go though and yet you're still the sweetest and most caring person I ever met in me life. Your not gonna end up like your parents and Alexa will come back. She doing this for you and trying to make herself a better person and once see does you two will better for it. Just give it time".

Bayley grabbed Finn and including him in the hug along with Becky. Although Finns words were sweet, and she had gottens years of hardship off her chest she was still upset. She needed something good to happen, and she hoped that Finn was right. Because she doesn't know what might happen if he's not.


	12. Chapter 12: Thursday Part 1

**Trigger warning: Homophobic slurs**

* * *

Sasha sat at the kitchen table exhausted and frustrated, she had on her glasses staring down at a stack of unpaid bill. Money has been real tight lately and she couldn't pay all the bill because the girls just weren't making the money they use too. Sasha was the only one who was currently bringing in a steady and somewhat decent pay. Becky was still unable work due to her broken hand and even when she gets the cast off there's gonna be rehab for it which will be even more money. Charlotte had to take a leave from her job so she could focus on the sex scandal. Then their was Bayley, she was never really one to hold down a job and with the way she's been feeling lately she wasn't anymore likely to find one now. Sasha took off her glasses and rubbed her face with her hands. The worst part was she hasn't payed the house mortgage for two months now. And their starting send her final notice letters in the mail. She chewed on the end piece of her glasses, they couldn't lose this house they had nowhere else to go. Neither one of them had good connection with their family and they all couldn't just squeeze into Finn's apartment. Or could they? Sasha decided to call that a last resort.

Sasha didn't notice that Becky walk into the room until she came up behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She sat down next to her girlfriend and look at paperwork on the table "it's getting pretty bad isn't it".

Sasha sighed as she threw her glasses onto the table "I don't know what we're gonna do Bex. I mean if I pay this bill then I can't pay this one and if pay both of them what are we gonna do for grocery. I mean my job only pays for some of this stuff and your disability check helps a little but I don't know how we're gonna pay for the mortgage and I don't know how much longer I can keep ducking the bank. God I feel like I'm gonna rip my fucking hair out".

Becky patted in her lap signaling for Sasha to sit on it. She did so and cuddled up with her as Becky stroked her hair "it's gonna be ok Sasha, we'll figure something out, we always do. Maybe I could baby sit or walk dogs while i'm here, Charlotte can see if maybe her dad can helps us and Bayley could maybe get a job with you at the pizza parlor I saw the 'help wanted' sign outside the window the other day".

Sasha shook her head "Charlotte's to proud to ask her dad for anything. And I couldn't put Bayley though that she still not in a good place mentally or emotionally. Besides the jobs a lot tougher then it looks and the people can be real dicks sometimes".

Then a voice came through kitchens entire way "what if I want to help though".

Becky and Sasha looked up and saw Bayley "oh hey Bayley sorry if we woke you. It's just the bills again, don't worry about it everything will be ok just go back to sleep and we'll handle it".

Bayley was mild offended and took a step into the kitchen "can you not treat me like I'm a child. I'm not stupid I know that we're behind on the bills and I think I should be included when we discuss them. If getting a job will help us then that's just what I'll do".

Sasha hopped off Becky's lap and walked up Bayley "Bay we weren't saying that at all, it's just you don't have a lot of experience with this stuff and I don't want you to get overwhelmed. Besides you'd hate working at the pizza parlor I dream about quitting everyday".

Bayley moved closer and took Sasha's hands in hers "look I know you're just trying protect me, you have every since we first met. You were there when I hurt myself going down the slide. When I got into that fight in middle school. Got me though my parents death. Helped me with my fashion sense in high school and you just helping me through my first heartbreak".

Sasha smiled at the memories of her Bayley growing up. Never having any of their own, Bayley and Sasha were the closest thing to sisters as could be. They had the longest friendship out of the group, meeting when they were in kindergarten, they grew up together and supported one another throughout the years. Sasha always watched over Bayley, she felt as if that was her duty.

Bayley got serious however and let go of Sasha's hands "I will always appreciate everything you've done for me but I'm not that little girl anymore. I don't need you to always protect me. Were both adults now and I want you to trust me enough to help when we need it".

Sasha was moved by Bayleys words and she was right. She had been overprotective of Bayley and even had to admit that she hasn't always treated her as the grown women she was. It was time she let go a little and let her friend start taking some responsibility "ok if this is what you really want then I call Shane tomorrow morning and tell him you can start anytime".

Bayley hugged Sasha "thank you".

Bayley left and headed back upstairs. Sasha looked back at Becky who had a super cheesy smile on her face "what?".

Becky shrugged as she continued to smile "nothing, it's just I think you did a great job raising her mom".

"Shut up" Sasha said sitting back down on her girlfriends lap. She took another look at the bills before pushing them away for now. Looking at them over and over again wasn't good for anything besides her headache. She just hoped everything would work out and fast because they were beginning to run out of time.

* * *

It was next day in the morning and just as Sasha had promised she was on the phone with Shane asking about giving Bayley a job. Thing went as well as she expected and Shane had agreed to give Bayley a job "that's great Shane thank you so much, so when can she start".

"Actually she can come in now, it not very busy and it would be a good time train her" Shane said.

Sasha eyes widen, caught off guard by the suddenness of this "today, but I'm off today" Sasha realized that may have sounded bad so she rephased "not that she need me or anything. It's just I know how she works and I think she'd get the hang of things faster if I'm their".

Shane mulled it over for second "well I'd like to get her started sooner rather than later so if you would like to come in and show her the ropes that's fine but I know you requested off for today".

He was right. Sasha had made sure to have this Thursday off so she could spend all day with Becky. The two haven't had any alone time besides sex since they got together. They had the whole day all planned out, they were gonna go to the Mets game with the tickets Enzo gave her to make up for the brownie incident. Then they would go to central park, maybe get something to eat, catch a movie and then spend the rest of the in bed for more intimate activity. Sasha didn't want to but she could just cancel, Becky would understand.

Almost on cue Becky came running into the room wearing her baseball jersey and cap with eye black on her face "I'm so excited for this, I've never been to a baseball game before. Go Mets! Or Yankees? Uhh which one are we rooting for again".

Sasha smiled at Becky's silliness and now she definitely couldn't cancel and went back to talk to Shane "no I'm sure she'll be fine, just go easy on her".

"No problem besides Carmella gonna be here soon, Bayley will be in good hands" Shane had said before hanging up.

Sasha had turned around to see Becky patiently sitting on their bed. Sasha walked over to give her peck on the lips before leaving to head to Bayley's room. She knocked on the door and heard a faint "come in" from the other side of the room.

Sasha enters to see Bayley laying down with her head hanging off the foot of the bed "what's up".

Walking in Sasha sat down in the chair that was near Bayleys desk "I actually have some good news, Shane said that you have the job and that you can start right away… like you need to be over there now".

This catching the attention of Bayley she shot up from her bed and began to get ready. Seeing that this was the first day she didn't want to give a bad first impression. She talked to Sasha while running around her room trying to find the appropriate work outfit "this is gonna be so fun I always dreamed about us working together and now we can finally do it. Sure it will be tough at first but with you helping me I'm sure I'll be up to speed in no time".

Bayley has decided on a pair of Chuck Taylor's for her footware and Sasha started to scratch the side of her head "yeah umm about that. I actually don't work today but I'm sure we'll have a ton of fun when we finally do work together".

Bayley paused mid way through tying her shoe "wait you're not gonna be with me on my first day".

This had made Bayley a little nervous. She was really hoping Sasha would be their with her so she can help her. Sasha saw this and walked over to Bayley and put a hand on her shoulder "I know sweetie but I promise it won't be that bad. Besides Carmella works today and she's awesome, c'mon you've met Carmella you like her right".

"Yeah…" Bayley said unenthusiastically.

"look at it this way, now you get to prove you don't need me protect you because you're gonna do great" Sasha said challenging her friend.

Bayley could see what Sasha was saying and she was right, she didn't need Sasha for this "Yeah your right. I got this. Well I better hurry I don't want to be late on the first day. Quick hug for good luck".

The two friend embraced in a hug before Bayley ran out the door leaving Sasha in her room. A few seconds later Becky peeked her head in the door "babe, Finns waiting outside to take us to the stadium whenever you're ready".

Sasha got up from the bed and grabbed Becky's non broken hand as she walked out the door "we better hurry wouldn't want to be late".

* * *

"You're late" Shane said as Bayley came in though the pizza parlor doors.

Bayley's face got red not understanding how she could have been late, she ran all the way here. Then Shane started laughing "i'm just messing with you, c'mon I'll show you around the place".

Shane led Bayley to back where the kitchen and counter were. He introduced Bayley to Collin Cassidy the head chef but every in the store just called him Big Cass due to the man's seven foot stature. She met a couple of other people who worked in the kitchen as well. Then Shane took her back to where she'll be working in the front. He explained to her that she'll be picking up the phones, taking orders, marking sure the store was clean and some other things as well.

Carmella walked through the door, a smirked grew on her face as she saw Bayley was there "what's up Shane, what brings this gorgeous ray of sunshine here".

Bayley blushed at Carmella complement. Bayley thought it was a little odd for Carmella to say such a sweet thing to her, seeing that they only talked when she came visit Sasha. Either way Bayley was glad to see that she was still friendly and probably wouldn't give Bayley a hard time.

Shane nudged Bayley as he introduced Carmella "this is Carmella, she'll be training you today".

Carmella waves Shane off as she walked up Bayley and gave her hug "Shane don't be silly me and Bayley have met before. We talk every time shes here".

Caught off guard again by Carmella sudden hug Bayley froze for second. Never bringing to turn down a hug however Bayley wrapped her arms around Carmella to return the hug.

Shane nodded "that a good then. Make sure that you show her little bit of everything. I have meeting all day so I don't know when I'll be back. You're in charge until then".

Carmella gave Shane the ok signal with her hands before he left the store. Carmella turned her attention towards Bayley "oh we are gonna have so much fun, c'mon I'll show what we need to get for the morning time. Cass can you tell Enzo to watch the phones for me when he gets here".

"No problem".

"thank you, ok let's go Bay" then Carmella took Bayley's hand in hers as she led the way. Bayley felt the blood rush to her cheeks again, she didn't understand what why it was just Carmella. Usually she only blushed around Alexa but this couldn't mean anything. Must be because she was feeling lonely and the contact felt nice. After all Carmella was a beautiful girl and her hands were so soft and smooth that Bayley couldn't help but take notice. Bayley quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head as Alexa was the only girl for her and she was coming back. At least that's what Bayley had hoped.

* * *

Becky and Sasha were sitting in the seats far out to left field. Becky was excited for the possibility to catch home run ball, she even borrowed a baseball glove from Finn just for the occasion. Sasha was currently eating some cotton candy that she bought. The game was in the bottom of the 7th inning with two out and the Mets were down by one run to the Braves. It started to get a little chilly and Becky didn't bring a jacket so she just snuggled up against Sasha for warmth. You would think that this wouldn't bother anyone, I mean if you looked around the stadium you notice a lot of the girls were doing to same same thing with their boyfriends. Unfortunately for Sasha and Becky this wasn't the case as they were sitting next to a huge dick waud.

The middle aged man next to them took one look and his face turned one of filled with hatred as he whispered to himself "fucking disgusting".

Becky was able to pick up on what the man said and got very uncomfortable. Even after all these years of being out of the closet Becky sexualty was still a sensitive subject for her. She couldn't stand it when people would start to judge her or say mean things about her. It would get to the point sometimes where she use to get anxiety attacks just from thinking about it. Becky pulled herself away from Sasha hoping that maybe the man next to her would mind his own business. Sasha noticed this and wanted to say something but she knew it would only stress Becky out more so she just let it go. The man next to them had a satisfied smirk on his face, like he knew he got to Becky.

One of the Mets players came up to plate, Michael Conforto is what it read on the scoreboard. He took some practice swings getting ready for the pitch. The pitcher looked at his catcher shaking his head at the different calls his was signaling. Once agree on what kind of pitch he would throw, he took a peek at the runner on second base to make sure he wouldn't try to steal third. The pitcher wound up and threw a 95 mph fastball. Conforto swung his bat and you could hear the crack of the bat the second the ball made contact with the wood. The ball soared through the air and looked like it was gonna be a homerun hit to left field. Unfortunately for the Mets the ball dropped and stayed in the park but not before bringing in a run and Conforto getting to second earning him a double. The fans all stood up cheering as the game was tied. Even Sasha got excited cheering with the rest of the crowd. She looked over to celebrate with Becky but she wasn't as enthusiastic as everyone else was. She stayed in her seat.

She still wasn't over what the man had said and had gotten very uncomfortable. Sasha sat back down and could tell that Becky was upset and to make matters worse Becky was shivering from the cold. She couldn't just let her stay like that and lucky she planed for this. Sasha opened up her draw string bag that she had brought with her and pulled out a blanket she packed. She wrapped the blanket around her and Becky and pulled her back into cuddle like they were doing before. Becky looked up at Sasha with uncertainty about their position but Sasha reassured her by kissing Becky forehead. Becky felt a wave of calmness and comfort hit her and she smiled and snuggled up with Sasha while watching the game. Sasha noticed the man was watching her and now it was her turn to smirk.

The seventh inning ended with pop up fly and the Mets were out leaving a man on second. Then a few minutes later on the big screen near the scoreboard, the kiss cam came on. It went through an assortment of couples and strangers sharing a kiss with one another. Then the screen popped up with two brightly colored haired women, much to pleasure of many of the men in the stadium. It took Sasha and Becky a second to realize that the two women on the screen was them and both shared laugh. Becky was still a little shaken up however but Sasha wouldn't let that stop them from taking in their moment. Sasha cupped Becky cheek and kissed Becky over and over. The kiss was explosive, it felt as if it was their first all over again. Lucky for them they were already sitting down because they may have fallen as their knees went weak. The reaction was mixed but leaning towards a more positive feel. They was an abundance of cheers and wolf whistles coming from the other people in the crowd. The boo were their but it didn't matter because Sasha and Becky felt like they were the only ones in the stadiums.

Soon after though the kiss cam moved onto their next couple but the two girls didn't stop until the man next to them had said something "the kiss cam ended, for god sake would you please stop".

The two girls pulled away but ignored the man anyway. They looked at each other, Something had changed in that moment but they couldn't say what exactly. Staying in the moment Sasha pulled Becky back in for another kiss while she flipped off the man next to them.

The game continues, it was the bottom of the ninth and it still a tie game. It appears that the game was going to head into extra innings. The Braves still needed one more out when Jay Bruce stepped up to the plate next. Both the hitter and the pitcher did their routines getting ready for the pitch. This time the pitcher threw a slider but it didn't matter. Bruce smashed the ball and everyone knew what the result was gonna be, a walkoff home run. The ball was flying towards left field and heading right at Becky. Becky jumped out of her seat throwing the blanket she was sharing off her. She had her glove ready and eyed the ball up and position her hand to make the catch. The ball began to fall and just as the ball was about to land in Becky's glove, a hand from out of nowhere came in and stole the ball.

Becky turned around to see that it was the man sitting next to her "hey that was mine, you can't just do that".

The man gave her a dirty look as he put the ball in his pocket "sit your dyke ass down, i'll be damned if some fag think she can walk in her and deserves a ball like this".

Becky did as she was told and sat back down in her seat visibly getting emotional, the man had a sickening smile on his face "that's right just sit down and shut up. Because at end day all you people are same, you are nothing. Just a bunch of worthless, disgusting pussy eating bitch".

Becky was speechless, she had taken so much abuse due her sexuality growing up that whenever someone brought it up to her in a disrespectful fashion she was was powerless. All she could do was sit back and let the tears fall.

That was final straw for Sasha, no one makes Becky cry and thinks they could walk away from it. She stood up and spun the man around around so he could face her "give her the ball".

The man wiped the part of the jersey Sasha had grabbed him by "dont touch me you homo. Who the fuck do you think you are".

Sasha took another step closer "i'm not gonna ask you again. Give. Her. The ball".

"and what are you gonna do if I don't, cunt" the man said adding a light shove to Sasha.

A couple of the other fans were coming to separate the two to prevent a scene but they couldn't get their faster then Sasha's fist connecting with the man's jaw. The man dropped the floor and Sasha jumped on top of him and continued to drive punches into the man's face. Becky grabbed Sasha from behind and pulled her off the man. A couple of the man's friends picked him up off the floor.

He was still simi concentes and Sasha decided to add insult to injury "you just got dropped by a bottom, bitch".

Soon after security came and escorted Sasha, Becky and the man all out of the stadium. One security guard took the man out one way and the female security guard that was escorting Sasha and Becky took them out a different way. As the guards took them out you could the crowd boo and turn on the man that had been disrespectful to the girls and the crowd cheer on Sasha and Becky as they made their way to the exit. Figuring they were probably on they way to stadium lock up the girls decided to just to be quiet, not trying to get themselves in anymore trouble. The girls continued to follow the guard outside a door that led to the back exit of the stadium.

The guard turned around and looked at them "There's gonna be a security van soon to take you guys home".

Becky and Sasha looked at each other with confusion, Sasha had just completely rearrange a man's face and they weren't in any trouble "so you're just letting us go".

The women security guard nodded her head "That man's name is Jack Hanson, he always be a asshole to other fans, especially one that seem like they might be gay. Besides if I lock you up then I got to fill out paperwork all night and I have a date with my wife tonight and I don't want to miss it".

The guard left the two girls and went back inside the stadium. Becky turned to Sasha with her head down "sorry your had to do that for me. I really thought i was stronger than that but he just really pushed my buttons".

Sasha picked Becky's head up by her chin and smiled "you don't have to apologize babe, someone was being a asshole to you and I made sure he paid for it and i'll do it every time."

Becky smiled a little and began to laugh at the situation "it's kinda funny when you think about, this was all over a baseball" Becky's laugh faded and was left with a disappointed look on her face "still kinda wish I had it though, I was so close".

"you mean… this baseball" Sasha said as she pulled out the ball out from behind her back and held it in front of Becky.

Becky gasped and took the ball from Sasha admiring the well fought for ball "how did you get off him".

Sasha had a sly smile on her face "after I dropped him it fell out his pocket and I took it".

Becky jumped at Sasha planting a big loving kiss on her lips. The power and passion they had for each other was unmatched and that was what made it special every time they kissed, it didn't matter when or where it was all they needed was each other to make any moment they had together special. They pulled away and looked at one another once more and that same feeling they had during kiss cam was still there. They couldn't describe what it was, all they knew was that it was new and exciting and only felt it when they were with each other.

Sasha could only think of one thing as to what this feeling could be and she wanted to seize it. Then she said one thing that would change their lives a relationship forever "I love you".

Sasha waited for Becky's response but after a moment of silence went by she started to feel regret. What if she had said this to soon, they hadn't been dating all that long and maybe she was rushing things but this was Becky. She had feelings for Sasha way before Sasha was willing to admit it. Sasha felt so sure about this though, like this was really what she wanted and she had thought maybe Becky felt the same. Still with no answer Sasha began to panic, maybe she could take it back. Say that she got caught up in the moment and it just slipped.

Sasha was thinking about the perfect lie, a cover up to save her ass and their relationship. Right when the words were about to leave Sasha's lips, Becky covered them with hers. She pulled back and looking into her girlfriend's eyes "I love you too".

* * *

 **A lot of Becky and Sasha kissing in this one. Hoped you liked it, I really enjoyed writing this one. Also the rating is going back to M. Let's just say a certain guest has been begging for a while now and who am I to ignore what the people want. I will keep the T rating until i update next, that way everyone has a chance to see that the story rating is changing. Thanks for reading guys. #LemonIsComing**


	13. Chapter 13: Thursday Part 2

Its was a very slow Thursday afternoon, the phone hasn't rang since lunch time and no one walked into the store for about a hour now. Having nothing else to do and because they were hungry, Carmella and Bayley had Big Cass whip them up some food to eat. The two girls sat down in a booth and have spent the last half an hour talking and getting to know each other. They found out that they actually have a lot in common and have been laughing nonstop. Bayley actually felt a small sense of happiness, it was nice to just sit and talk about stuff that didn't include… her. This is exactly what Bayley needed, but as great as it was she knew that once she got home she would lock herself in her room for a while and wait for any sign of Alexa coming back. She knew she may be waiting for awhile and it just got her really upset thinking about how Alexa wasn't with her anymore.

Carmella was in the middle of telling Bayley a story "so then Enzo has his head stuck in the cage, Cass is trying to pull him out, I can't find the butter and then… hey are ok, you look a little down".

Bayley snapped out of her train of thought and shook her head lightly "huh. Oh it nothing just, thinking about someone".

Carmella voiced sang as she started to tap on the table "Oooo, who is it about. Someone got your eye".

Bayley just shrugged "no it's just my girlfriend, well I don't even know if I can call her that anymore".

Carmella eyes soften as she waited for Bayley to continue "Its nothing, she has her problems and she trying to fix them. I just miss her… A lot. I wish she would have talked to me first before running off".

Carmella took Bayley hands "i'm sure that she has her reasons. She probably cares a lot about you but maybe she just wasn't ready for that kind of relationship".

Bayley didn't say anything, but deep down she had thought the same thing too. Carmella gave her comforting smile "hey you know what I think".

Bayley tiled her head as she listened "I think that you need to stop letting her run your life. You spend all day hoping she'll come back for what, just so you could be upset all day and end up disappointed".

Just then the night crew for the pizza parlor walked in and a right behind them was Shane as he walked in he gave both of the girls the ok to go home. They tossed out their trash and returned to the back so they could clock out. They made their way outside the store.

"Want me to walk you home, I don't mind" Carmella asked secretly hoping Bayley would say yes.

Bayley gave it some thought but decided against it "no that ok, I could use walk to clear my head".

Bayley gave Carmella a hug before she pulled away "thank for every by the way. It was fun talking to you, and you helped my forget about my problems".

Carmella smiled as extended her hand "tell you what give me phone".

Bayley did so and Carmella took it and started to type something into it "here my number, maybe we could get together sometime and I could help you forget about Alexa for a while".

Carmella then went on and gave Bayley a kiss on the cheek and walked away in the other direction. Bayley brought her hand up to cheek that was starting to get hot from her blush. She watched Carmella walk away, she paid particular notice to the way her hips would sway with each step she took. Bayley shook her head, she needed to get a hold of herself before she did something stupid out of pain and loneliness.

Bayley continued to watch Carmella and she couldn't help but notice how Carmella butt looked in leggings she was wearing. Unfortunately for Bayley Carmella had turned around and caught her in the act. Quickly looking back up at her eyes she gave Carmella a wave before walking in the direction of her house. Carmella just smiled and continued on her walk.

"Cmon get it together" Bayley whispered to herself. No matter how curious she might be, she was still with Alexa.

"She's coming back" Bayley said trying to reassure herself "she has too".

* * *

A brand new Mercedes-Benz pulled up the the girls house. Some of the local kids on block looked at car in astonishment, most of their parents couldn't afford one and only a few houses on the block owned some kind of vehicle. They have all seen a car before but nothing quite like this, they thought it must have came rights out of the movies and the man that came out of the car fit the part. He stood at 6'3 and had a decent build to him. He slammed the car door shut and locked the car behind him with the remote in his hand as he walked away. He made his way to the door and adjusted his tie before he knocked.

A few moments passed and as soon as the door opened he walked in "Charlotte long time no see".

Charlotte scrunched her face at her younger brother "what are you doing here Reid".

Charlottes closed the door and crossed her arms waiting for her brother's answer. Instead he ignored her and looked around the house "nice place you got here, screams more of desperation then it does Flair though".

Getting upset Charlotte growled "What. Do. You. Want".

Reid smiled as he looked at some of the pictures of the girls that they hung up and picked one off the wall "how are the others doing. Sasha, Becky, and Bayley right? Their was another one to, Alexa? Boy did she know how to party".

Charlotte marched up to her brother and ripped the picture out of his hands "their fine and leave them out of this. I'm not gonna ask again get to the point Reid".

Chuckling as he pitched his sister's cheek "you always were so impatient. Besides can't a brother come and check in on his sister from time to time".

She slapped her brother hand away and took a step back "they do but you don't unless it benefits you".

Shrugging Reid continued to walk around the house "fair enough and yes their is something I want from you. I want to come back home".

"Not a chance".

Reid getting upset kicked the couch next to him "cmon Charlotte what the hell are you even doing here. You're living in this piss poor neighborhood, in a run down house, and your only friends work in a pizza place, a foreigner, is depressed, or just ran way. They're all going nowhere in life and your letting them drag you down with them".

Charlotte pointed her finger in her brothers face "leave them out of this Reid you don't know anything".

"yes I do I've done my research. I know all about them. Of course it was harder to find information about them then it was with you. You know seeing how popular you've become after fucking the mayor's husband".

"Shut up" Charlotte spat with venom.

Not letting up Reid raised his voice "why should I. If you gave any damn about our family you would help us use that to secure my place in office".

Charlotte threw her hand in the air "and their it is, the whole point you came her. You don't give a shit about me, you just want me to help you carry on dads legacy and help you win the election".

"Ok fine yeah that part of the reason" Reid said as he walked up to his sister and grabbed her shoulders "but it also because we miss you, I miss you. Charlotte look around you is this really what you want. Is this really the place you talked about living in when were kids. You're in a bad place right now and your name has been tarnished, come home and let us help you".

He was right Charlotte thought. Not about everything but the part about her being in a bad place. Before this entire scandals Charlotte had no problem living the way she has been. It wasn't much and certainly not the way most Flairs lived but she loved it. It made her feel independent and she enjoyed being able to own things she worked for, instead of just being given them. But that was before and this is now and the fact of the matter is things are not good right now. Her name is slandered and she can't even walk down the street without getting sideway looks or being called a slut, hoe, or skank. Things were getting dangerous too, some of Stephane's more passionate followers have been threatening her. This wasn't what she wanted, she wanted to go back to the way things use to be, she wanted to go back to that night and stop herself from sleeping with Hunter, but that wasn't possible and now she has to sleep in the bed she made. Or she could sell out and reconnect with her family.

Reid let go of Charlotte and handed her a card "here, it's a number to my office but I put my personal phone number on the back".

Charlotte took the card and looked at the handwritten number as her brother continued "you don't have to decided now but we need to know soon, call me when you're ready to talk".

Reid waved goodbye to Charlotte before closing the door and leaving. Charlotte heard the car start up and and pull away. This was all too much to take in right now, she needed time to think. She decided she would just go bed, maybe a quick nap would help move things along. Or maybe a more accurate description is maybe something will come to her while she stared at the ceiling for a while trying to fall asleep.

* * *

Sasha and Becky laughed at each other while they made their into their home. Reminiscing about the baseball game and how Sasha beat up that homophobic prick. They got insides and Becky went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Sasha picked up the mail and skimmed through them "junk, junk, junk, a letter for Bayley" she made a mental note to put that in her room later "junk and dammit the bankl".

Sasha sighed as she opened up the letter to see what it was about this time. She unfolded the paper and read it contents. Once she realized what the letter was about her eyes widened.

 _"Dear Mrs. Banks,_

 _This letter is a formal notification that you are in default of your obligation to make payments on your home loan, account #546234. This current account holds the sum of $5,000, payable by July 1st, 2017._

 _This amount has been overdue since April 1st, 2017 and you have ignored multiple requests to make a payment or reconsolidate your debt._

 _Unless the full amount ($5,000) is received within 15 days, we have no choice but to begin the foreclosure process on your home. We have given you more than adequate notice on this issue, and we have no other choice._

 _Please act accordingly"._

The letter shook in Sasha's hands. What was she going to do, what were they going to do. She thought she was gonna have more time to fix this not just 15 days. Sasha stomach started to turn and sweat began to form on her forehead.

 _"15 days, $5,000 dollars, 15 days, $5,000 dollars, 15 days…"_ these were the only things that could be processed though Sasha head right now _._

Becky noticed that Sasha was being too quiet and walked over "everything alright? What in the mail".

Sasha had no words, she just handed Becky the letter to see for herself. Taking the letter out of her hand she read it and soon realized why Sasha was so shocked. Sasha head was spinning, where in earth was she gonna get $5,000 dollars in such a short amount of time. They live paycheck to paycheck, with no money saved up.

Becky put down the letter and tried to comfort Sasha "Sasha it's ok, we'll figure something out and…".

Becky tried to touch Sasha but she snapped "how Becky, we don't have $5,000 dollars or anything close to it! Not to mention we haven't payed the other bills! So please unless you have a plan or have money stashed away somewhere please shut the fuck up and don't tell me everything will be alright".

Becky put her head down, she knew Sasha was stressed out but she hated when Sasha got angry. Sasha looked at Becky then took a deep breath "look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm just stressed and I don't know what we're gonna do".

Sasha sat back down in chair and slumped back "this is all my fault. I thought that maybe we could make this work and the four of us could manage to keep the house going. I knew it would be to much but I wanted to get out that house so bad".

Sasha was referring to her childhood home where she grew up. No one knows exactly what happened to Sasha growing up, not even Becky, it was a part of Sasha's childhood she locked away hoping to never speak of it again. All of her friends knew something was probably going on, they noticed a change in Sasha once they got into high school. She was still pretty much the same but she had a very short fuse and was angrier from that point on. They all tried to talk to her about it but the very mention of her family outside of her grandparents was a hot button for her. Although they don't have any proof, the unexplained bruises and the occasional black eye that Sasha would come in with to class gave her friends a pretty good idea of what was going on at home for her.

Becky sat next to Sasha and held her hand "it's not your fault Sasha, and it was a great idea for all of us to move in here. I know it's not what you want to hear but will get past this. No matter what we have each other and I'm always going to be by your side".

Sasha smiled slightly and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek "I hope so. God I'm so lucky I have you, I don't know what I would do if you weren't here. I've just been so stressed lately and I just wish I could have five minutes to forget about everything".

Sasha laid back on the couch and Becky felt bad for her. Sasha had always put so much pressure on herself and because of that she was almost always stressed. Becky was trying to think how she could make Sasha feel better. Then she got a idea and positioned herself on top of Sasha "maybe I could help with that".

Becky slid off her baseball jersey exposing her in only her bra. Sasha went to sit up "oh babe you don't have too, besides I'm not really in the mood anywa…"

Becky stop Sasha by putting her finger on her lips and slowly pushed her back down "shhh no more talking, I just want you to sit their and…" Becky then reached around and unhooked her bra "let me do all the work".

Sliding off her bra and throwing it on the floor, Sasha stared at the beauty that was Becky Lynch. Her perky breast exposed and nipples already hard. Sasha reached over and cupped one of Becky perfect D cup breast. Sasha massage the the boob and then made her way over to the nipple and started to lightly pinch it. Becky moaned softly. Becky leaned over a began to kiss Sasha's neck causing a hitch in her breath. Sliding her hand into Sasha's shirts and smiled once finding out that Sasha wasn't wearing a bra. Becky made short work of removing Sasha's shirt leaving her naked from the waist up. Taking a moment to look at Sasha before the the two were kissing again, than making her way down Becky left a trail of kisses from Sasha lips, to her neck, until she was finally at Sasha's chest. Groping onto one of Sasha's breast she also gently started to tease the nipple with thump. Sasha moans were getting louder.

Becky then took this opportunity to slid off her shorts and panties. Letting go of Sasha boob she began rub her already wet cunt. Not being able to control herself she leaned downs and placed her lips on Sasha nipple. The sound of Sasha moaning in pleasure was enough for Becky to get incredibly turned on and the sensation she was feeling as she began to rub herself faster was getting very intense. She closed her eyes just for a second and once she reopened them she saw the look on Sasha's face and she lost it. Complete pleasure and lust has taken over. The high pitch sounds coming from Sasha was driving Becky crazy. She use her tongue to flick Sasha nipple before she began to suckle. Becky took her hand away from her clit and began to rub Sasha pussy through her soaked leggings.

Sasha arched her back from the touch, she tried to speak but only came out in silent whisper "please… no more teasing…".

Becky smirked as she slid her hand down Sasha pants and lightly began to play with her clit "I'm sorry what was that".

Sasha couldn't speak, she was too busy moaning. Becky took her hands and slowly moved down to Sasha lower half. As she got down, she pulled down Sasha pants and revealed her shaven pussy. Becky knew what Sasha wanted but she was in charge. So she began kiss around Sasha's cunt, to maximize the teasing before placing a kiss on the clit. Once seeing that Sasha gripping onto the couch cushion for dear life Becky knew it was time. She licked all around getting a taste for Sasha before she buried her face into Sasha cunt.

Sasha with a loud screech sat up "OH MY GOD! BABY! Don't stop, please don't stop".

Becky had no intentions of stopping. Her tongue licked fast and more aggressively against Sasha clit. Sasha grabbed Becky by her hair to push her closer and began thrust her hips to entice to pleasure. Becky knew she was close and slid her fingers into Sasha while she continued to eat Sasha out. Sasha was on the edge, she started to scream out Becky name and could felt her legs shaking. Becky loved the taste of Sasha, she wanted to cum with Sasha at same time, and grinded herself on Sasha's leg.

Both girls were close and couldn't hold back anymore, Sasha toes began to curl and finally she lost it "Becky… I'm about to… OH FUCK".

The two lovers both climaxed, Sasha squirted all of her juices into her girlfriend's mouth and Becky all over Sasha's leg. Motionless Sasha laid on their couch and tried to catch her breath. She couldn't move her legs at the moment, she couldn't even feel them. She looked over at Becky too see that she was getting her shorts back on and looking for her shoes.

Confused Sasha used her arms to move back up on the couch and put on her best puppy face "where are you going, don't you wanna cuddle for little."

Becky smiled as she stole Bayleys hoodie that was on the coat rack remembering the cold "of course I do and we will. I just know how hungry you get after we have sex and I'm just get something for us to eat".

"This is why I love you" Sasha said feeling good about finally being able to say that.

Becky came over and gave Sasha a quick peck "I love you too, and I'll be back soon with some chicken nuggets".

With that Becky left and Sasha attempted to get the feeling back in her legs. After a few minutes and a couple failed attempts Sasha was back up and walking. Looking back over at the mail from earlier Sasha remembering the letter that was for Bayley. Before grabbing the letter Sasha put on the baseball jersey Becky was wearing earlier so she could cover herself. Then she took the letter and went up to Bayley room. She walked in and tossed the letter onto the bed and it landed with its back side up. Just as she about to leave she noticed something was on the written on the envelope. She took a step forward and grabbed the note to take a closer look at it.

It was a name and once Sasha saw whose name it was her hand came up to her mouth as she gasped "Alexa…"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and sorry about the wait. Had a little trouble with this one and I hope it turned out better then I think it did. Still not sure if i will include more smut, personally I do enjoy smut but I don't think I'm good at it so just let me know how you felt about it and if you want more. Anyway till next time.**


	14. Chapter 14: Rehabilitation

**I was going to wait to post this chapter later today but since it's been a week since my last chapter I sped up the process.**

* * *

It was half past 12 and the daily morning yoga session had just ended. Alexa rolled up her yoga mat. Yoga become a morning ritual for Alexa and really helped her to calm down. Picking up her yoga mat Alexa waved goodbye to Dallas Page, her yoga instructor as she walked out to head back to her room. Today marked Alexa's one month of her 60 day rehab treatment. It was certainly rough the first couple of weeks, she was completely moody and was convinced that she wasn't like everybody else here in the facility. That's she was better then them and her drinking wasn't as bad as theirs. That all changed after the first meeting they had, hearing everybody's story of what they've done and how it's affected the people around really got Alexa thinking. She soon realized that everybody here was in the same boat.

The detoxing was by far the worst part, Alexa was constantly getting nauseous, experience headaches and was constantly sweating. She felt like she wanted die, her body was begging her to get some kind of alcohol in it, just a drop would do. Her mouth would go dry and all she needed was a taste and all her problems would go away but she knew better than that. She knew if she cheated herself she would just end up right back where she was when she started. She was doing this for something bigger than herself. She was doing this for her relationship and nothing was going to stop her from saving it.

Once returning to her room she noticed her roommate was still in bed "Dean c'mon get up, we have a meeting in a hour".

Ignoring her, Dean groaned and rolled over to his side. Alexa suck her teeth, he could be so lazy sometimes. Grabbing a water bottle from their fridge Alexa opened it and poured it onto Dean's face.

Jumping up from his sleep Dean Looked up and Alexa "what the hell".

Alexa took a sip from the water bottle "great you're awake, cmon we can't be late for our meeting".

Dean looked at the time on his alarm clock before getting out of bed "it's in an hour, and it literally takes me 5 minutes to get ready".

"That's what you said last time" Alexa stated before walking out the room with her towel over her shoulder.

Alexa walked down the hall on her way to the bathroom, wanting to take a quick shower before everyone else got their and took all the showers. When Alexa was finished she put on her towel to cover her body and made her way back to the room. Luckily Dean knew the drill and wasn't in the room so she could change. Once having cloths on Alexa sat down at the desk in the room so she could look in the mirror do her hair. It didn't take long, as she was just putting it in a bun.

At this rehab they didn't allow you to keep your phones, they wanted you to get in touch with your inner self. They did let you bring in a couple of things from the outside though; Alexa had brung the picture of her and Bayleys first date. She liked having it because whenever she got the urge to drink or if she ever needed a reminder as to why she came here she would look at the picture. Taking the picture in her hand she smiled at the happy couple that once was. She paid particular attention to the smiling blonde in the picture who seemed like a stranger now. The Alexa in the picture didn't need a drink to be happy, she didn't need to get drunk to forget, all she needed was Bayleys hugs and when she in her arms everything seemed ok. It was the one time she could honestly say she was in control of her life. She wanted to be that Alexa again, she wanted her old self back.

"You really should write to her".

Alexa turned around and saw Dean leaning in the doorway "she's probably really worried about you".

Alexa took one last look at the photo before putting back in it original place "I… I can't, I don't deserve to talk to her right now".

"It's not talking if your write to her" Dean pointed out.

Alexa spun her seat to face Dean "do you write to your wife".

"Everyday" Dean smiled "I want her to know how I'm doing and that I'm thinking about her".

Nodding her head Alexa took a look at the clock "we need to go, meeting starts in 10 minutes".

Getting up from the seat Alexa walked to the door until Dean stopped her "just think about it ok, you'll feel better I promise".

The two made their way to the meeting room. It was your typical meeting room, small with widows and the seats all placed in a circle in the center of the room. Dean went over to grab some coffee from the table filled with all kinds of breakfast options. Feeling her stomach grumble Alexa walked over and grabbed a donut and took her seat. Dean joined her with his coffee.

After a few minutes went by the instructor walked in a took his seat "good afternoon everyone, I hope you feeling well".

The instructor name was Jeff Hardy. He was full blown addicted once, drugs, alcohol you name it. He cleaned himself up though after his first child was born and now dedicate his life to helping others trying to do the same.

He took a look the circle surveying the group "I'm glad to see that everyone made it here because today I want to get in something new today, so for the past month we've been talking about the reasons why we came here and the things we have done while intoxicated but today i'd like to talk about the reasons behind our need to drink. Maybe it's due to a traumatic experience or something you witnessed when you were younger. So would anyone like to start".

It was quiet for a moment as no one raised their hand. Looking around the circle and seeing no else was going to volunteer Dean raised his hand "I'll go".

"Thank you Dean, now this is what you think the root of your addiction is caused by so their is no wrong answer" Jeff stated.

Dean leaned back in his seat and exhaled "well I guess it would have to go back to my childhood. My dad was a drunk all his life. Sometimes he would just pass out on the couch and when he woke up he would start drinking all over again. That's what most days were like for me growing but every once in while there would be those days where he would have one to many and would get angry…"

Dean paused exhaling once again "sometimes late at night he would get mad, so mad that he would start yelling at my mom. I was still a kid and my mom would lock me in my room till it was over but one day she forgot to lock the door and my dad was pissed, and I opened my door and walked to the living room of our apartment and when I walked in I saw him slapping my mom around. Punching, pulling her hair, calling her names the whole nine".

Some stared at Dean sympathetically, other in understanding, and Jeff simply just nodded his head taking in the information. Dean continued "me and my mom still have never talked about that night. To this day neither one of us can stomach to bring it up. My dad died while I was in high school but at that point it was too late, the damage had been done both physically and mentally. So there it is, I guess I just watched my father to much and that why I drink and probably also why I put my hands on my wife Ranee that one time I got too drunk".

Dean looked away ashamed "what can I tell ya, like father, like son".

Jeff leaned over in his seat "you're not like your father Dean. Yes you made some of the same mistakes as he did but you're not the same person, because you're here. You realized your mistakes and you saw the road you were going down and made a change to fix it and your father never would have done that. You will leave here a better man, and your wife and marriage will be better for it".

Dean smiled hearing the encouragement from Jeff. Jeff clapt his hands together and look around at the group of people "so would anyone else like to go next".

Alexa this time rose her hand "I'll give it a shot".

Giving the attention to Alexa, she also thought back to her childhood "ever since I was born I always had these expectations. I was the priest daughter, the cheerleader, and lived in a wealthy family. As glamorous as it sounds it wasn't always. I felt like I needed to be perfect. I first started to feel this way when I began cheerleading. I saw how these other girls look and I wanted to be like them. So I would starve myself to fit that image, I felt I needed to look like everyone else. I was later diagnosed with anorexia and I would go into these cheer competition hungry and having no energy. It would catch up with me though. I was hospitalized twice and I almost died both times. Once realizing that my body could handle another attack like that I got help and was able to kick my eating disorder. Then not to long after that I accepted the fact that I gay, my parents still have no idea but it still stressing me out wondering what might happen if they ever found out. Finally about seven months ago I finally started dating the most amazing person in the world".

Alexa started to feel happy as she started to talk about Bayley "Bayley which is her name is the most caring, thoughtful, and most pleasant person I know. Were so perfect together and she deserves so much. I want to make her happier than she could ever imagine. She my whole world".

The smile and happy tone in her voice soon faded as Alexa got deeper "but I can't give her the things she deserves. We haven't even came out as a couple yet. I don't deserve her and I accept that."

Alexa didn't look at the people around her, not wanting sympathy from anyone "it's always something with me, and no matter what I always find a way to screw things up. At least when I drink I don't feel like such a failure".

"Alexa" Jeff started "I can tell that you look at yourself as someone who always manages to fall into hardship after hardship. Is that fair to say".

Alexa nodded her head as she listened to Jeff "well I want you to look at yourself the way I see you. As a fighter. You've overcome obstacles after obstacles and you're finally living your life the way you want and you found someone to share it with. However things were going so well that you were afraid that you would mess it up. That things were too good to be true and you thought that something might destroy this great thing you have going on in your life. Now mix that with all the issues you're just talked about and you start to get overwhelmed. So you got drunk instead of dealing with your issues".

Jeff then looked at both Dean and Alexa "Here's what I want you to do when you get back home at the end of the month. Dean talk to your mother about your dad's violence, because once you're finally get over that, the true healing can begin".

"Alexa" Jeff said focusing only on her "what you need to do is little more complicated since it will be a big lifestyle change for you. I want you to finally break away from the expectations that were forced on you and what I mean by that is I think you should consider coming out. Than from that point on the only expectation you'll have. Are the one you set for yourself".

Looking at the time Jeff had to end the session "ok everyone I think we made some real progress today. Tomorrow we get to rest of you and you can tell us your story. Then we'll work on how we can fix it. Have a good day".

 **Alexa POV**

After the meeting Dean asked me if I wanted to grab some lunch with him. I declined, I wanted to be alone right now, I needed to think. I went back to me room and fell back on my bed. Everything that Jeff had said was right, and if I could just drop these expectations of me then maybe I could move on with my life. I look back and realized how much stuff I put myself by just trying to please everybody, but not anymore. I don't need to be something that I'm not anymore to get approval because I have someone that wants for who I am and not who they want me to be. Coming out as lesbian would be kind of strange, most people already know or have a feeling that I'm lesbian so it will be clarification for most. The real hard part would be coming out to my parents, and then the backlash that me and family would have to deal with due to the fact the Priest daughter is gay. Nonetheless this was something I had to do, for me and Bayley. I will not fake to be something I'm not any longer.

Bayley will be happy, she talked about us going public before in the past but I always shot it down. I looked over at the desk me and Dean shared and saw some blank paper, a pen, and envelopes. This feeling came over me and I found myself sitting at the desk with a pen in my hand.

"Maybe I should write to Bayley, just so she can know I'm ok and I didn't leave forever" I thought to myself.

Should I tell her about coming out? Or should I surprise her, I know she'll be more than happy to come out the closet so either way I don't think it would matter to her. I decided I would just write and if it felt right then I'll write it down.

I took a deep breath "Dear Bayley…".

* * *

 **Sorry this took a while, I spent a lot of time trying to figure out what it's like in rehab for alcohol recovery is like. I hope I got it pretty accurate. Hope you liked the Alexa chapter I know a lot of you have been curious of her whereabouts so there you go. Till next time, Stay tuned.**


	15. Chapter 15: Confessions

**Damn guys I am so sorry this took so long, I make an effort to post at least once a week but the past couple weeks have been crazy. I had finals, and I had my senior trip to Disney and I graduate high school yesterday and I had writer's block up the ass for this chapter for some reason. I want to thank you for your continuous patience and I will get back to my once a week update. No more talking, just reading. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was familiar sight at the Banks household, night has taken over Brooklyn, most of the lights were off in the house except for the one in the kitchen. In the kitchen was Sasha Banks, usually when she was up this late at night sitting at the table she was looking at a stack of unpaid bills. That was originally how her night started off but after looking them over and over again with no solution in mind she decided to take a break. So she got up and grabbed a six pack of Guinness. She pushed the bill's out of the way so she could have room to put the beer down. She didn't usually drink unless she was out or if it was a special occasion but lately she found herself drinking more and more due to stress of trying to find a way to keep the house.

Chugging the beer down Sasha chuckles to herself _"at this rate I'm going to end up like Alexa."_

The drink already taking affects as Sasha bursted out laughing at her own joke. Sasha was always a bit of a light weight, something Becky often made fun of her for. Sasha would always claim though that Becky's irish roots gave her an advantage when it came drinking.

Once regaining her composure from her laughing bout, Sasha felt a wave of guilt. She had been feeling this was ever since she saw the letter from Alexa. Sasha had did something bad and wish she could take it back. She acted out of rage, poor judgment and most of all pettiness. Cracking open another beer she chugged it down again. Soon after that the feeling of drunkenness took over her. Not wanting to over due it she grabbed the six pack of Guinness and got up to put it away. Unfortunately her mind and feet were not on the same page and she tripped over her own two feet and fell flat on her face.

"son of a bitch" soon after the Guinness Shattered on to the floor.

Sasha looked up at the mess, putting her head back down on the ground as she groaned "fuck it."

Sasha had slowly made her way back to her feet, it look like a baby horse trying to stand for the very first time. Slowly trying to get to the couch from the kitchen Sasha carefully put one foot in front of the other. Unfortunately a toddler could walk better than a drunken Sasha as she stumbled forward a couple steps before grabbing onto wall near the entryway to the living room. From where she was standing she could see the couch that she was trying to get to was only a few steps away.

Sasha extended her hand out to the couch making a gripping jester "so close yet so far".

Then the door knob started to giggle and Sasha gasped "intruders".

The door began to slowly open. Sasha let go of the wall and steadied herself, she was going to show this person that you don't just walk into the Boss's home.

Once she saw a foot step into the house Sasha pounced "ATTACK!"

For a brief moment Sasha believed that she had the upperhand, but in actuality she had merely just bunny hop a foot and fell back down on her face.

"Sasha are you ok?"

Rolling onto her back and positioning herself into a sitting position she took a look at the so called intruder "oh hi Finn, sorry if I scared you. I thought you were some weirdo."

Moments later Becky walked in behind Finn and Sasha got excited as he extended her arms open for a hug "Becky my love, my irish potato, come love me."

Becky blushed at the mention of Sasha secret nickname for her. Finn couldn't help but snicker which earned him a punch in the arm from Becky. Walking over to her girlfriend she picked her up bridal style.

"Wooo up we go" Sasha said as Becky lifted her up.

Becky's nose scrunched up once she got a whiff of Sasha's breath "have you been drinking".

Sasha made pinching motion with her hand indicating she only had a little and slurred her words as she talked "maybe...".

Becky gently placed Sasha down on the couch. As she put her down Sasha wrapped her arms around Becky's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Sasha tends to get very affectionate when shes drunk and as a result her hands wandered down to Becky's waste and up her shirt where she unhooked Becky's bra.

Beckys broke the kiss and whispered "Sasha not now, Finn's right their."

"I'll just go make some coffee" Finn said making his way to the kitchen.

Huffing Sasha crossed her arms. Becky took off her bra figuring she might as wells since it was unhooked.

"So how was your first day back at work" Sasha asked trying to start up a conversation.

Becky shrugged "it was fine. All the guys at the construction site were happy to see me back, a lot of heavy lifting though. I'm definitely going to sore tomorrow".

Becky had recently gotten her cast off her hand earlier in the week. She was glad to finally have both hands back and go back to work.

"is anyone else home?"

Sasha nodded her head "no. Carmella dragged Bayley along with her to some party and I think Charlotte said something about meeting her brother somewhere".

Becky nodded as Finn came back into the room with three mugs in his hands "your coffees and I found the mess you made with the Guinness me and Becky planned on drinking after work."

Sasha sipped on her coffee as Finn explained the mess she made in kitchen. The two irish natives both scolded her for wasting perfectly good alcohol and ruining their post work drink. Sasha barely heard a word that was spoken to her, she still had other things on her mind and the alcohol was unfortunately not working like it should. If anything it made the situation worse. The feeling of guilt came back and stronger than the last time. She tried to push the feeling away but it was no use. She knew that she made a huge mistake and no matter what she did or how much she drank the feeling would still be their. Soon the emotion shifted into sadness as she thought about how careless she had been. Fighting them back as she may the tears began to fall.

Becky took noticed of this and sat besides her girlfriend and let her sob into her chest "Sasha whats wrong. I'm sorry we know you didn't mean to spill all the beer".

"No" Sasha squeaked out "it's not that *sniff* I made a mistake, a big one and *sniff* I think I may have ruined Bayley's life".

Becky and Finn glanced at each other. Becky was confused, how could she have ruined Bayley's life. If anything she been the one who been helping her the most through this rough patch.

Finn on the other hand had a feeling he knew where this was going "what do you mean by that Sasha".

Sasha let go Becky and wiped the tears and pushed the hair off her face and took a deep breath "well it was after the baseball game me and Becky went to. Becky went out to get us something to eat and I noticed Bayley had gotten something in the mail…"

* * *

 ** _(Previously)_**

 _Once Becky left, Sasha attempted to get the feeling back in her legs after the the sex that had just taken paced. Once a few minutes went by and a couple failed attempts Sasha was back up and walking. Looking back over at the mail from earlier Sasha remembered the letter that was for Bayley. Before grabbing the letter Sasha put on the baseball jersey Becky was wearing earlier so she could cover herself. Then she took the letter and went up to Bayley's room. She walked in and tossed the letter onto the bed and it landed with its back side up. Just as she about to leave she noticed something was on the written on the envelope. She took a step forward and grabbed the note to take a closer look at it._

 _It was a name and once Sasha saw whose name it was her hand came up to her mouth as she gasped "Alexa…"_

 **Sasha POV**

Looking down at the letter I couldn't believe what I was looking at. A letter from Alexa, the girl that has been gone for the past month, the girl that just upped and left, the girl that broke Bayley's heart, Alexa Bliss. What would she have say, why would she send Bayley something now. I gave it some thought and decided that I can't let Bayley see this, If she does she could get even more depressed than she is right now and that wouldn't be good for anyone. Besides after what Alexa did to Bayley she didn't deserve to explain herself. She lost that privilege when she walked out the door. I took the letter and went back to me and Becky's room. I sat down at my desk and pulled out the shredder. I turned it on. I took the letter and placed it above the shredder.

Just before I was about to place it through I gave the situation some thought for a moment. She's probably just gonna tell Bayley that she's never coming back and that she getting drunk all the time now that's she not around to stop her. But… what if it isn't "Maybe she could have been doing something good while she was gone."

I quickly shook that idea out of my head, there's no good that she could be doing while she was gone. Their not a doubt in my mind she's been partying it up this whole time in a whole different state while Bayley was here crying and missing her. Finally without hesitation this time I put the letter through the shredder. I watched it slowly enter the machine until it was gone.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped and fear took over me for moment as I thought that I might have been caught. I turned around and saw that Becky was standing there with a bag from McDonald's "umm nothing just getting rid of some old bank statements is all."

I lied through my teeth, Becky tilted her head at me. I thought that she may have saw through my lie but she shrugged her shoulders and smiled "ok then, are you done because these chicken nuggets aren't gonna eat themselves."

Feeling relieved I let out a breath "yeah I'll be down in a minute babe."

"Ok but their might not be any left by the time you're done" Becky sang as she left the room.

Once she was gone I put the shedder back where I found it. I had small feeling of guilt but I know that this was the right thing to do. Bayley was better off this way anyway.

 **(End Of Flashback)**

"you lied to me" Becky said almost in a whisper.

Sasha still crying nodded her head "I'm so sorry, I knew it was mistake and i'm ashamed of myself."

Becky couldn't even look at Sasha right now, for the first time in their relationship Becky felt disappointment. She felt this way for many reasons, the fact that she would keep this from Bayley and play dictator with her relationship didn't sit well with her.

The worst part is that Sasha lied right to her face like it was nothing "I can't believe you would do something like this. Sasha you had no right to make that kind of decision for Bayley."

"I know but I though-"

Becky stopped her "No you don't get to explain yourself!"

Sasha looked at Becky stunned "Becky you don't' understand."

Becky almost never yelled at Sasha and she didn't like it, neither did Becky but she trying to make a point "No you don't understand. What I just did to you is exactly what did to Alexa. You knew how much Alexa ment to Bayley and you went ahead and did what you wanted. Worst of all you lied to me. I don't even know who you are right now".

Becky got up, she needed to distance herself from Sasha right now.

Finn had been quiet, he had been hiding something as well, he had promised to keep quiet but after the events that have taken place he knew it was time to come clean "guys I also have a confession to make".

Becky and Sasha had both turned around to look at Finn.

"I know where Alexa is."

* * *

 **Finally, you guys really have no idea how long it took me to write this chapter I deleted and rewrote at least ten times but it was worth it because this is a much better chapter than what i originally had written I feel. Let me know you think.**


	16. Chapter 16: Rash Decisions

**Just want to make a quick announcement, I was bored one day and reread some of my story and realized a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. So I went back to every chapter and did my best to correct them so hopefully the story reads better. Sorry about that, I'll try and do a better job at my corrections in the future. Now here chapter 16.**

* * *

 **Charlotte POV**

My heart was beating at a hundred miles per hour as I sprinted away from the group of men chasing me. They had been following me for the past three blocks and didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. I couldn't keep this pace up forever, my legs were already starting to feel like jelly and I needed to catch my breath but if I stopped they would surely catch up and have me right where they want me. This time instead of running onto the next block I planted my foot and turned the corner at the end of the block and when I did I saw an alley way for me to run into. Once I was in the alley I hid behind a dumpster. I heard multiple footstep stop abruptly and mix of whispers. I tried to steady my breathing to avoid them hearing it and blowing my cover.

"she went that way" one of the men yelled.

I stopped my breathing for a second fearing that they had figured out my hiding spot but I was soon reassured by the sound of their foot steps fading away in the distance. Letting out a sigh I rested my head on the dumpster. As I was catching my breath I took a moment to reflect on what my life has become as of late. All because of one drunken mistake I was no longer comfortable in my own city, at first things weren't so bad just couple of haglers every now and then and the occasional picture being taking in the distance. Then it escalated onto the internet where people would start to judge me and use me as a punchline. Fast forward and that brings us to today, I can't even walk out my front door without the paparazzi and their cameras at the ready to take some kind of picture. That's why I running just now, I decided to see my brother and as I was walking a whole mob of people rushed me trying to ask me question and snap a pic. I tried to get away but their were a persistence bunce and chased me.

Once I finally had my breathing under control I pulled my hoodie up and I left the safety of the shadows and into the lights of the city. I looked around to make sure that their wasn't any paparazzi around before I dashed across to the other side of the street. As I was walking I saw the same group of men with their cameras in hand. So slipped into the closest shop I could find.

I shut the door as quietly as possible and looked through the window to see if they spotted me. Then I heard a voice come from behind my back "The one time I leave the door unlocked."

I turned around to face the man. I got into a fighting stance but put my hands down realizing who it was "Shane, thank god it's just you."

Judging by the way he was looking at me, I think he had an idea as to why I barged in here "I assume you didn't come in here for the pizza, would you care to sit and talk for a moment."

I took a look at the time on my phone, I still wanted to see my brother and I haven't even called him yet "I don't know I kinda have this important thing I need to take care of."

Shane then sat down in a booth and motioned for me to do the same "the paparazzi going to be looking around this block for quite sometime, might as well hide here while they look. Besides we're closed so no one else will come in."

I took one last look outside and sure enough there was that group looking for me. I sighed realizing that this was the better of the two options and sat down across from Shane.

"So Charlotte how have you been since the last time we talked" Shane asked me.

"Ha where to fucking start" I said shaking my head.

Shane kept his stare on me waiting for an actual answer, I took a deep breath before explaining myself "well I recently became a meme on the internet, the paparazzi has a real hard on for me. I can't even leave out the front door because they're waiting outside my house. Also my own friends can't even leave the house without getting hammered with questions."

I pulled out the card my brother had given to me and looked at it "And on top of all that my brother came to visit me. He said that they all miss me but I know it's just because they want my help so he can win office."

"are you considering it" Shane asked.

I shrugged "I almost don't think I have a choice. With the way things are going I can't keep living like this and it's unfair to my friends. I'm the one who messed up not them, they don't deserve to share this punishment with me."

Tears began to fill up in my eyes but I refused to give in "at least if i'm gone their lives can go back to normal."

Shane leaned forward "Charlotte do you remember what I said to you last time you were here".

I nodded "you told me to own what happend to me."

"well have you."

I looked away. I haven't done anything to help myself, I just assumed that this would blow over at some point but they haven't "no, but I don't know what to do. When I talked to my dad about it he didn't even care about what was going on with me. He was to excited about me coming back into the family and using this scandal to boost Reids votes. I don't want to do that though."

Finally a lone tear fell from my face and I quickly wiped it away "I love the life that built, I love working, I love living with my friends but none of that is possible anymore".

Shane stood up and looked down at me "come with me I want to show you something."

He began to walk away and I followed him. He took me behind the counter of the pizza parlor and into his office "Charlotte do you ever wonder why I visit this place as often as I do and why I never sell it. Even though I have many other business that makes me more money and it would make sense for me to let this place go".

I shook my head as Shane moved out of the way showing me two newspaper articles framed up on the wall behind his desk "These two articles are from the lowest and highest points of my life".

He walked up to them and pointed at the one on the left "This one is from the day after I dropped out of the race. They all slammed me for it, even my own family had gone on record in the paper about how I couldn't live up to my name and how I wasn't McMahon material".

Then he turned to the article on the right "this one is when they criticized me after I bought this place and made fun of me for trading in my suit and tie for a chefs hat and pizza dough."

I looked at them both side to side before turning my attention back to Shane "Why keep either of them, all they say is how your wrong and that you made nothing but wrong decisions."

"that's exactly why I keep them" Shane said as he sat down at his desk "Charlotte when I left my family I lost everything except this small little space. So I used up all of the money I had left to turn it into a pizza parlor. I kept that first article as motivation to move on and I used the second as proof that I was making something of myself".

Shane looked around his office "and I keep this this place as a reminder as to why I left my family in the first place. Sure it wasn't much and I had to sleep, live and work here for a year or so but it was mine. I was doing what I want, running a business, not running for office."

Shane got up and took the card my brother gave me that was still in my hand "you have two choice, call this number and be forced to do something you hate and become someone you're not. Or take control of your own life and prove everyone wrong and continue to do what you want."

Shane handed me back the card and made his towards the door as I called out to him "what if I don't know what I want to do for the rest of my life."

Shane stopped and gave me a reassuring smile "well if you call that number then you will definitely never find out. At least if you walk your own path, someday you'll figure it out."

With that Shane left me alone in his office. I took one last look at the the two newspaper article before dialing the number on the card "hello… Reid… Yeah we need to talk."

* * *

 **Narrator POV**

"I know where Alexa is."

The room was silent as the three friends all stopped to look at Finn. Becky had to take a double take to make sure that she had heard Finn right "What do mean, how could you possible know where Alexa went."

Sasha had stopped crying "that impossible, you can't know, Alexa left so she could drink and party right? It's the only reasonable explanation."

Finn shook his head "No it's not, Alexa hasn't been able to get a drink for the past two months because she been in rehab."

Becky now getting a little frustrated with all the secrets and lying she raised her voice "well why the hell do you know that."

Finn sitting with his hands folded and shaking his right leg, looked away "Because i'm the one who gave her the idea."

 **(Two Months Ago)**

Alexa closed her door and taped the letter that was meant for Bayley on the door. She pulled out the handle to her suitcase and rolled it along with her into the elevator. She hit the button for ground level, as she made her down she called for a cab. Alexa had no idea where she was going, all she knew was she needed to get out of Brooklyn. Their was just too much history, pain and temptation here for her try and get sober. Finally the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

Unfortunately however when the elevator doors opened it revealed Finn Balor on the other side "What do you think you're doing."

Alexa not having time to answers his question pushed past him "none of your business and don't try and stop me."

Alexa knew that Finn would not give up that easily as he followed her outside "Lexi cmon dont do this, I told you we can go talk to Bayley together. Everything will be fine".

Alexa ignored Finn as her cab pulled up and she stuffed her bags into the trunk "everything won't be fine. The longer I stay here the more i'm just delaying the inevitable. I need to go now, because if I see Bayley i'm gonna change my mind and just end up letting her down again."

Alexa made her way into the back seat of the cab and went to shut the door but not before Finn got a hold of it "So just leaving her all by herself is your solution. All your going to do is devastated her and end up getting fucked up their instead of here. Jesus Lexi have you thought this through at all."

"Oh fuck you Finn" Alexa said as she slammed the car door shut, prying it out of Finn's hands.

As soon as the door was shut the cab started to pull off. Finn only watch as he threw his hands in the air. The cab went about 20 feet before it stopped and began to go in reverse back to it originally spot. Then Alexa came stomping out of the cab.

She walked back up to Finn and started to push him with sentence "what do you know anyways Finn! You think that you have all the answers! You think that you know what's best for everyone! You think that you can save everyone, well let me give you a news flash buddy not everyone can be saved!"

Alexa continued to push Finn repeatedly as she let out her frustrations "you have no idea what it's like to be me, what I go though, what i'm forced to deal with in my life and in my head! You don't know what it's like to not be good enough!"

Alexa went in for another shove but this time Finn caught her by her wrist, she tried to fight him to no avail "You don't what it's like to disappoint the only girl you ever loved and make her cry!"

After hearing that Finn let go of her wrist and pulled her into a hug. Alexa didn't fight him but she also didn't hug back. She just accepted his embrace as she sobbed into his chest "I hurt her Finn, so much. I just want to get better. I wanna be the reason why she smiles again not the reason why she's not."

Finn released Alexa from their hug but keep his hands on her shoulder "Alexa I understand what you're trying to do but this is not the right way to do it. I agree you probably should leave the city for a little but not like this. Let me help you Alexa, can you trust me enough to do that."

Alexa nodded her head. She has been making a lot of bad choices as of late and she figured that what she was about to do would just end up being another one. She decided to put her trust in Finn and hoping for the best. Finn grabbed Alexa suitcase out of the cab and told the driver he could take off. Once that was all squared away Finn loaded up Alexa's stuff into his car. Alexa hoped into the passenger seat and Finn started up the car and hit the road. The car ride was silent for the most part, other than Finn occasionally asking Alexa if she was ok or if she needed a bathroom stop. Somewhere along the ride Alexa fell asleep for about a good hour and a half. When she woke she looked out the window to see that lights and buildings of Brooklyn were gone and replaced with trees and land. They even drove past by a couple of farms and saw some of the animals.

Alexa looked at Finn who had his eyes on the road "where are we?"

Finn chuckled "Pennsylvania."

Alexa raised an eyebrow at him as she took one last look out her window "Ok? Why?"

"I have a buddy out here who runs a class for alcohol rehabilitation class at a inpatient rehab facility" Finn said.

Alexa only heard one word out of that sentence and she was not pleased "What! Why do I have to go to rehab, that only for people who depend on drugs and alcohol and think they need it to live. I just need help cutting down on it."

Alexa then unbuckled her seatbelt and attempted to open the car door "that's it let me out, i'm not doing this."

Alexa attempted to unlock the car door but Finn wouldn't allow it as he pulled over to the side of the road "Look! I know this may not seem like the best thing for you but this is definitely better than you running away to gods know where. At least here their no chance of your getting alcohol and their are people here to help you."

Alexa crossed her arms "I don't want to do this, all rehab is people telling their sob stories for attention until your month is over and they send you back out to the real world and wait for you come back."

Finn's face softened as he sighed "Alexa back in Brooklyn I asked you to trust me and you said you would. Please believe me when I say you will come out of that place a better person."

Still unconvinced Alexa looked away. Finn was starting to lose hope but he remember that he still had the picture Bayley gave him. So he went into his wallet and pulled out the pic and handed it to her "Lexi if you don't do it for me, at least still do it for Bayley."

Taking the picture in her hand once again Alexa sighed and put it in her bag "fine i'll do it but you have to promise me you won't tell anybody, especially Bayley. I want to tell her myself when sober."

Finn made a motion to zip his lips and threw away the key "you have my word."

 **(End Of Flashback)**

"After that I took Alexa to the rehab facility and introduced her to my friend Jeff. I saw her get settled in and I left shortly after".

Sasha still being a little drunk sat quietly and Becky was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Finn then pulled out a letter he had in his back pocket "I got this letter from Alexa a little while ago. She was telling me how she was and that the treatments was going well. I thought it was a little weird that she didn't send Bayley a letter but apparently that's because she never got it."

Sasha got up and tried to apologize to Becky "I'm so sorry for all of this, but at least we know she ok."

Becky spun around and put her hand up "just shut up ok. I'm still trying to get over the fact my girlfriend and someone who like a brother to me have both been lying to me and the everyone else in this house."

Once taking a deep breath Becky refocused "ok so Alexa is in rehab and Bayley still has no idea. When is she suppose to come back."

"I was going to drive up their first thing tomorrow and bring her back" Finn said.

Just as Becky was going to say something else her phone rang "jesus christ what now."

As Becky answered the phone Sasha buried her head into her hands. She had completely misjudged the situation. Alexa was just trying to fix herself up, and she didn't even try to consider that as a possibility. Sasha was stuck on these thoughts until Becky dropped her cell phone to the ground and brought her hand up to mouth.

Sasha rushed over to her girlfriends side to comfort her "Becky what's wrong, what did the person on the phone say."

Becky looked up, the look in her eyes were no longer anger and disappointment, it was replaced with sadness and devastation as she could only choke out one word "...Bayley…"

* * *

 **What! Two chapters in one week, this is crazy. Consider this me feeling bad for making you wait long periods of times in the past. Also I'm going on vacation next week but I already started the next chapter so we should be good. Damn and I hope Bayley's ok, who knows what gonna happen. Oh wait I do haha.**


	17. Chapter 17: Darkness

**TRIGGER WARNING, that's all I can say. You been warned.**

* * *

 **Bayley's POV**

I stood by myself in the corner of a house that was currently filled with people dancing to the music. I originally came here with Carmella but she kind of ditched me once we got here and I lost her in the crowd of people. The house we were in was a pretty big one, apparently it was owned by this guy who was notorious for throwing wild parties. Only problem was this definitely wasn't my kind of party, as it was fill with all kinds of sketchy people. They were the same people who brought in all kinds of drugs to hand out and people getting drunk out of their minds. I decided to get a drink but unfortunately the snacks table was all the way on the other side of the room. I slowly made my way across the sea of people, everyone was dancing and rubbing their sweaty bodies against each other. When I was about half way through the crowd I felt someone grab me by my waist and pull me back. I turned around to get a look at the person, it was a man who appeared as if he was a junkie or something.

I tried to walk away but he pulled me back in and grinded his junk against my butt "damn that shits fat, spotted it from across the room."

I gasped as I pushed him off me and quickly left and escaped the crowd. I pushed as many people out the way as needed until I finally made it to the snacks table. I took a deep breath and examined the drinks. Charlotte always told that when I was at a party to never drink anything that was open. I looked at my options and the only things they had were beer, not one soda or any other alcohol free beverage insight. I was never much of a drinker and after everything that went down with Alexa I decided to cut back on my drinking even more, only drinking on special occasions.

I looked at my phone it was almost midnight and it didn't look like this party was anywhere near over. I made my way over to couch that was surprisingly not being used. I sat down trying my best to ignore the stains that plagued the couch. I really just wanted to go home, I hated being at parties because their was never anything for me to do. Other than the one I threw for Sasha for her birthday I stayed away from them, at least at that one I had Alexa to talk to and have by my side. She never would have ditched me like Carmella did, she knew that these things made me uncomfortable. Sure she probably would have gotten hammered but even at a drunken state she wouldn't just leave. Untill she did at least. I sighed before looking back at my phone, maybe I could call Becky and she could come pick me up.

Just before I was about to hit the call button, Carmella fell into my lap "Bayley! I was wondering where you were."

Carmella's whole vibed seems off for some reason "anyways i'm glad I found you come follow me I have something for you."

She then grabbed me by the wrist and began to pull me back through the dance floor. Literally pushing everybody out of the way Carmella lead me upstairs and into a room.

We were in a bedroom and after shutting the door, Carmella backed me up against a wall "Now that we're all alone I have a question for you."

Carmella pushed the hair that was in my face behind my ear and began to caress my cheek as I answered "W-what's that."

"Bayley, do you want me."

That was a weird question. Sure I thought she was attractive but other than that I never really gave her any reason to think I was interested "oh Carmella I don't really think this is a good idea. Besides you don't look like your thinking right."

I tried to walk away but Carmella refused to let me move "I said do you want me."

Starting to feel a little frighten now I tried again to get away from Carmella but this time she grabbed my face and smashed her lips against mine. The kiss was rough, wet, sloppy and I could taste the alcohol on her breath. I refused to kiss her back and pushed her off of me.

I wiped the kiss off of my mouth and spit out the taste she left behind "what was that?"

Carmella just smiled as she made her way closer to me "cmon Bayley we both know that Alexa is never coming back. Let me help you forget her. I know you want me, just let me make you feel good."

After that Carmella launched herself onto me. She began to attack my neck with kisses and her hand found its way into my pants as she used her fingers to rub my clit. My breathing hitched for a moment at the slight pleasure. I gave the situation some thought, maybe Carmella was right and Alexa was never coming back and I've been waiting for someone that doesn't care about me anymore. I finally decided to give in to her. Once she got message that I was willing she stopped kissing my neck and tried again for my lips. Only this time I returned it. Her tongue founds its way into my mouth as my tongue battled her for dominance. Although the kiss was better the second time around it wasn't Alexa and the sparks paled in comparison to the ones I felt with her.

Picking me up and placing me on the foot of bed. She dropped to herknees as she pulled my pants down. My heart was racing, I was going to have sex for only the second time ever and it was going to be with someone that's not Alexa. I don't know why but I wasn't really into it, sure my body was reacting as if I was but I was missing that feeling. That feeling I only had around Alexa was gone and replaced with guilt.

Carmella used her fingers as she continued to rub me. My body was giving her every sign that she needed. She took hold of thighs and began to lower her head in between my legs. I took a deep breath, I felt Carmella hot breath as she got closer. Then as soon as I felt Carmella's tongue make contact with my clit, I pushed myself away from her.

Carmella gave me a annoyed look as I put my head down "I'm sorry I just… can't."

Picking herself up off the floor she gave me a glare "you're pathetic."

She left the room and slammed the door behind her. I laid in bed embarrassed as i curled up into a ball and silently sobbed. I was ashamed of myself. Not because I stopped myself from having sex with Carmella but because I even considered it. Alexa could still come back and I almost cheated on her. I don't care if she hasn't been here in months, we never officially ended things and now if she does come back i'm going to have to come clean about this. Hopefully she'll understand.

* * *

 **Charlotte's POV**

I pulled up to my dad's mansion in Manhattan. After I called my brother he had someone come and pick me up and take me here. Their was a giant gate with a "F" in the center of it. The driver punched in the code and the gates opened. We drove up all the way up to the front of the house where their was one of the servants their to open my door for me. I stepped out of the car and made my way up the stairs to the front door. Just as I was about to knock on the door it opened with my brother on the other end of it. Not even giving him a glance I walked past him and into my childhood home. I took a moment to look over the life I left behind, I was only standing in the main hall and it was already bigger than Sasha's entire house.

"I was very happy to hear from you, follow me, Dads waiting for us in his study" My brother said to me.

Doing as he said I followed him upstairs, walking through my old house brought back many memories. Memories of when I didn't despise my family and when me and brother would play and talk about our futures. Those were the happy memories but now that's all they were now, memories.

We reached my father's study and once we walked in there he was sitting at his desk with a smug look on his face "Charlotte i'm so glad you finally came to your senses and decided to come back home."

I walked over to my father's desk and and slammed my fist on the table causing him to jump "let's get one thing straight, I came to senses the second I decided I finally had enough of your shit and walked away from this family. Also I didn't come here to tell you that I was coming back home."

My father Rick frowned his brow at me as he leaned back in his seat "then why did you come here."

I smiled at him "I came here to finally tell you that I am officially taking control of my life and that their nothing you, Reid, or the McMahons can do about it. I don't care our family's history, I don't care about politics and I don't care about this family wants because you never cared about I wanted."

For the first time in my life I finally spoke my mind to my father, it was also the first time he looked hurt by what I was saying "you never cared about I wanted, never asked me what I wanted to do. You always just pushed me to be something i'm not and I got sick of it. All I ever wanted was for you to take a moment to get to know me for who I am but instead you just tried to take away the things that made me who I am."

It was silent and my brother and father has yet to say a word. After a few minutes passed I figured I had gotten my point across and I went to leave out the door. Just as I took a step in the other direction a man rushed past me into the room.

He made his was over to my dad's desk holding a IPad "sir we just got some new leaked footage of the Mcmahons house from the morning after of the sex scandal."

I rolled my eyes _"Great more footage for the news to use as ammunition against me."_

Reid walked up behind the man "Now is not the best time Jonney."

The man turned toward my brother "I understand that but seeing that your sisters here I figured now might be the best time to watch it."

Everyone in the room looked at me, I guess they waiting for me to make a decision on it. I sighed and shook my head in agreement. I still haven't changed my stance with my family but I figure I might as well get ahead of this footage while I still can. Walked over to my dad's desk and watch the video that was being played. It was footage from the morning after and you could see my trying to find my clothes. I looked away not wanting to relive that shameful moment. I glanced back at the IPad and notice that the camera moved from side to side. Just then I remembered something from that morning, something that could destroy the Mcmahons. I grabbed the IPad and picked it up, I watched the video until I found the exact moment I was looking for and paused it.

I looked up at my family and smiled "gentlemen I present to you Hunter Hearst Helmsley."

At first Reid and my father were very surprised and their jaws were on the ground. Once the initial shock past we all looked at each other as my dad got up from his seat and looked at his assistant "Johnny would you be so kind and call the McMahons over for a little chat. Tell them that we will be serving their ass on a silver platter."

Looks like I'll be unleashing my inner Flair after all, for one night only of course.

* * *

 **Bayley's POV**

After about 20 minutes of crying I finally picked myself off the bed and found my pants. I put them back on and made my way back downstairs. It wasn't that late and everyone was still going strong. I decided that now would be good time finally call it a night and head home. I went to my phone to call Becky to come pick me up but when I hit the power button on my phone the empty battery screen popped up. My phone was dead and I didn't know anyone else that was here. I sighed, it was too dangerous to walk home this time at night, I figured that Carmella was no longer option and I couldn't just stay here all night. I figured that there must be at least one outlet here that has a charger plugged into it. I made my way back over to the living room and checked all the outlets. Nothing. I made my way over to the kitchen and again with no luck there was nothing.

 _"I guess i'll just have to walk home and hope for the best"_ I thought to myself _._

I went to turn around and I accidently bumped into someone "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Bayley?"

My eye took a minute to adjust to darkness before I could get a decent look at this person face, but once they did I recognized him instantly "Oh hi Enzo, what are doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders "Carmella told me about this place, it's pretty ass if you ask me but it whatever. You threw a way better party than this for Sasha's birthday."

I smiled at the complement, Enzo then tilted his head "What are you doing here? You don't strike me as the parting type."

I scratched my arm as I thought of a way to answer his question "Well I originally came here with Carmella but we kinda had a argument. I'm just trying to find a ride home but my phone died."

"I'll take you home if you want, this party isn't doing anything for me anyways."

I sighed in relief "Really Enzo that would be wonderful."

"No problem, let me just get Cass and we can head out. Just wait here for me."

Enzo then disappeared into the crowd. I did as he said and stayed put to avoid him not being able to find me when he got back. A minute went by when I noticed and that my mouth was dry, I haven't drank anything since I got here. I looked back over to the snacks table from earlier and decided to give in. I walked over and grabbed Mike's Hard Lemonade. I cracked opened the bottle and took a sip before making my way back over to my original spot.

Then for the second time in under 10 minutes I bumped into someone "Oh my god i'm so

sorry, I keep bumping into people."

"Don't worry about it" then the man pointed toward my drink "You should keep you thumb on top bottle by the way, wouldn't want anyone spiking your drink."

I looked at my drink and did as he said as I covered the opening of the bottle with my thumb as if it were a cap "thanks for the tip."

I made my way back over to the spot where I found Enzo and waiting for his return. I finished off the rest of my drink and tossed it into the trash can that was near me. I crossed my arms as the time went by and I started to feel a little dizzy. I shook my head hoping to get rid of the feeling but that only made things worse. The dizzyness got so bad I started to stumble and had to grab onto the nearby wall for balance. I have no idea what was going on with me, I haven't felt like since the time Becky and Finn took me out to an irish pub for my 21st birthday. I couldn't be drunk though, I only had one drink. The dizzyness only got worse, I needed to go sit down and get myself together. I tried my best to walk but all of sudden I started to drift in and out of consciousness. I tried to fight it as I walk over to the couch in the living room. The couch was only a couple feet away. I was about lay my hand on the couch until...

 ** _*Darkness_**

I came back into consciousness, only to find I was no longer making my way towards the couch, instead I was hanging over someone's shoulder. Figuring it was probably Enzo or Cass I didn't fight back. I figured they taking me to their car. I tried to look as to where they were going, until...

 _ ***Darkness**_

I came back to, and found that we were no longer making our way outside instead the person carrying me was heading upstairs. I was wondering why Enzo and Cass would feel the need to take me upstairs, until…

 ** _*Darkness_**

Waking up again I noticed I was back in the room that me and Carmella were in earlier. I guess the guys wanted, me to get some rest before we head out. I looked back up and saw a man in the shadows. My heart started racing when I noticed that whoever took me here wasn't Enzo or Cass, no it was someone completely different. I was about to scream for help, until…

 ** _*Darkness_**

I was still in bed when I woke back up, but when I looked down at myself my clothes were gone and I was laying down naked in bed. I was scared to death, I wanted to get up and run but I couldn't move. My body felt like it was paralyzed and when I tried to scream it only came out as a low screech. I couldn't move or talk and I was completely vulnerable. The only thing I could do was breath faster and when I saw the man reappear it doubled. The man got closer to me, I was terrified and I couldn't do a thing about it. He came up to me and placed his cold hands on my breast. I couldn't move and was forced to let this man violate my body. He reached me down there and the coldness was unbearable and I wanted to tell him to stop, until…

 ** _*Darkness_**

Unfortunately I regain my consciousness again. I looked back up and that man was still above me, only this time he was exposed from the waist down. He was fully erected when he pried opened my legs. I was fading again, he got closer to me. Once he did I finally got a good look at him, it was the man from earlier who gave me the tip to cover my drink. I tried once more to scream but it was no use, so I did the only thing I was still able to and closed my eyes as I felt him thrust himself into me, until…

 ** _*Darkness_**

* * *

 **This was honestly the hardest chapter I've ever had to write, not because of writer's block or anything like that but for the vulgar act that took place. I debated for a long time if I wanted to do this scene or not. I always had the idea to do this since the beginning of the story. I wanted this story to be different and have a deep and dark side to it. I really tried to think of a different way for all this go down but this seem like it work with what I was trying to do best. I want you all to know I did a lot of research to make it as respectful as I can for this kind of event and to make sure I didn't offended anybody and if I did I'm sorry. Also only true readers know what on that video that the Flair's have lol. Till next time, stay tuned.**


	18. Chapter 18: YOU!

A limousine pulled up to the Flairs mansion, once parked the driver came out and walked over to the back of the limo to open the car door. Three people walked out of the limo, Stephanie McMahon, Vince McMahon and Hunter Helmsley. They made their way into Ric's study where the family of Flairs were waiting for them. Ric was sitting at his desk hands folded, Reid to his left with his arms crossed and Charlotte to the right wiggling her finger at the Mcmahons as they walked in.

Ric got up and walked up to Vince to greet him with a hug "Vinny good to see you."

Just as Ric was about to wrap his arms around Vince, he put his hand on Ric's chest to stop him "This better be good Flair."

Ric smirked "Oh I guarantee you it is but first let me greet the rest of the family."

Ric then walked over to Stephanie and Hunter "Good to see you two again, Steph you sure are giving my boy here a hard time in the election and Hunter congratulation on the whole underwear model career. Always good to have a plan B."

Hunter gave Ric a confused look "What are you getting at old man."

Reid then stepped in "Oh that's right farther we haven't released his photoshoot to the public yet."

Hunter now starting to sweat a little bit tried to maintain his composure "I don't have any idea what you're all talking about. Cmon guys I told you this was a waste of time."

Just as Hunter and the rest of the McMahons were about to leave, Charlotte opened up the laptop on the desk "I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless of course you want these pictures from our _scandalous_ night together to get leaked all over the internet."

Hunter froze in place as Stephanie and Vince turned around to take a look at what was on the computer screen. Hunter refused to look but judging by the gasps and the silence that engulfed the room he knew exactly what was on the screen. Stephanie and Vice were in completely shook, her husband, his son in law, lying in bed wearing nothing but women's bra and panties. Although you could not tell due to him being turned around Hunter was completely red with anger.

Stephanie looked at her husband "Hunter their has to be a reasonable explanation behind this."

Charlotte chuckled though her smirk "Of course their is, he was just undercover trying to find out what Victoria's secret is."

Hunter finally turned around and marched towards Charlotte "You little bitch, give me that laptop."

Just as Hunter was about to grab the laptop Charlotte close it "I don't think so, you see your my bitch now. You made me out to be slut and have made my life and my friends life a living hell and now it's my turn to make you the little slut."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare."

Charlotte reopening laptop looking at the pictures "You sure about that. As soon as I hit send everyone is gonna see these and you what their gonna do. Their going to make assumption you will no longer be The Game, no your become The Fruit."

Charlotte got into Hunter face "You made me the skank of New York, and if you think I won't make you The Fairy of New York then you have another thing."

"Do you know who I am! I am Hunter Hearst Helmsley! I am one of the most powerful men in New York and if you think that a couple of embarrassing photo is going to change anything you wrong! I know a lot of people that can easily…"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Stephanie "Just shut up Hunter, haven't you done enough."

Vince put a hand on his daughter's shoulder "What do you guys want."

Ric gave the floor up to his daughter to face Vince "I want my name back. You guys are going to hold a press conference saying that wasn't me in the video and you staged the whole thing."

Stephanie looked up "But that will kills us in the polls, your brother may as well just walk into office."

Reid spoke up "Yes but would you rather be another lying politician that everyone will forget about in a year, or have these pictures up on the internet forever. Your choice."

The McMahons all looked at each other, the whispered amongst themselves before all nodding their heads in agreement as Vince spoke "Fine, well hold the conference first thing tomorrow morning, just as long as you don't post those pictures."

Ric put his hand out "You got yourself a deal."

Vince shook Rics hand "You got me this time Flair."

Ric just smirked "Don't I always."

Soon after the McMahons left the Flair home and so would Charlotte but not before saying one more thing to her family "Don't think that this changes anything, I still meant everything I said earlier. I only helped you guys because it benefited me. Now that that's done both of you, stay out of my life."

Charlotte left the house and entered the car that brought her here. She told the driver the address to her home and as he started to drive Charlotte finally got to do something she hadn't been able to do for the better part of two months, breath. Finally she cut off all the pressure from her family, tomorrow morning her name will be cleared and she can return to the life she had before all this madness.

Charlotte let out a much deserved sigh "Things are finally looking up, nothing could ruin this night."

* * *

"Bayley… was raped" Becky choked out to her friends.

It was quiet and the tone of the room shifted from anger to disbelief. Sasha could feel her heart drop down to her stomach "W-what, no that can't be possible."

Becky had to take a seat, choking up as she spoke "Enzo just called me, he said that he and Cass were getting ready to take her home and they went looking for her. When they found her, she was laying in a bed naked and unconscious. They don't know for sure but by the way she looked it was pretty obvious."

Not being able to hold it back anymore Becky finally let tears fall as she cried into her hands. Finn walked over and sat next to Becky, he wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort his friend. Sasha on the other did not cry, she had a blank expression on her face and her eyes were lifeless. She was in shock, Bayley her lifelong friend, her sister, the girl who had already been through so much, the girl she swore to protect. Raped. That word was the only one going through her mind and the only thing she think about. She didn't even hear her girlfriends sobs, or Finn's kind word trying calm her down. No, just rape.

Sasha fell to her knees "I did this" Sasha said "this is my fault."

Becky stopped her crying for a moment and Finn released Becky from their embrace. They both looked at Sasha as tears finally began to run down her face. The guilt that she had been been bottling up inside her was at it bursting point "All I had to do was give her that stupid letter and none of this would be happening. If I wasn't so fucking selfish, she would have read the letter, saw that Alexa was getting better and never would have went with that party with Carmella. She got raped because of me."

Sasha saw the look on Becky and Finn's faces. Deep down they knew Sasha was right, but this wasn't about her it was about Bayley but it didn't stop Sasha from feeling awful about it "I'm so sorry."

Finally the feeling of guilt bursted and Sasha was broken. She began to hysterically cry, she couldn't bear knowing this was all her fault, she wrapped her arms around her stomach and bent over until she was sobbing face down on the floor. Not being able to stand seeing her this way Becky joined Sasha as she picked her up and hugged her as she cried into her chest.

Sasha picked her head up to look at her girlfriend "how could you still love and comfort me after all of this. Once Bayley and everyone else finds out they're going to hate me and leave. Then you will too I just know it."

Becky didn't care if she was still a little mad at Sasha, she needed her right now "its ok Sasha, look at me."

Becky pulled away from their hug and cupped Sasha's cheeks with both her hands "I am always going to be by your side no matter what, I will never leave you. I love you, you hear me. But right now Bayley needs us ok, let's just take things one step at a time and just get to the hospital to see Bayley."

Sasha nodded her head, she needed to suck it up right now because from here on out everything changed. They didn't notice that Finn was talking on the phone when her motioned Becky over to him. She gave Sasha a quick peck on the forehead and walked over to him.

"Thanks Jeff I really appreciate this" Finn said as he hung up his phone.

He looked up Becky and she could tell that he too just got done crying, with red eyes and tears stains down his face "So I just got off the phone with my friend from the rehab facility, he said that it would be ok for me to go check Alexa out in advance and bring her home."

"Does she… know?"

Finn shock his head "No, I told him I would tell her. No sense in making her have to hurt any longer than she has too. I'm going to pick her up, it'll be at least 3 hours before i'm back. You guys need to get to the hospital and find Bayley."

Becky looked back at Sasha who was now in the fetal position silently sobbing to herself before looking back at Finn "How are we supposed to get their though, we had to sell the one car we had to pay for bills."

Just then the door bursted open revealing a very pleasant Charlotte "I don't know about you guys but I am having the best night ever. I finally was able to get back at the McMahons and I told off my family. Yep I would say things are looking pretty good and… Wait what happened, why is everyone sad and why is Sasha on the floor like that."

Seeing that Becky and Sasha were already pretty emotionally drained, Finn took Charlotte to the side and explained to her the situation. She had her hand up to her mouth the entire time Finn talked.

After she got over the initial shock and sadness she came up with a solution "I still have the car I took here, it's parked outside."

Finn snap his fingers at her "That's perfect, you get everyone to the hospital and I'll go get Alexa."

Nodding their heads at one another they went on with their plans. Finn left the house and hopped in his car and drove off. Shortly after the girls packed into the car that Charlotte came in with and told the driver to make his way to the hospital. The car ride was silent and the only noise was the occasional sniffle from one of the three. Sasha was clamped onto Becky holding onto her for support as Becky returned the favour. Although she had calmed down from earlier she was still hurting and still felt as if this was all her fault. She just wanted to see Bayley.

 **(Half An Hour Later)**

Enzo and Cass were waiting outside of Bayley's room for the girls to arrive. They felt it was the least they could do considering the circumstances. It wasn't long till they heard a group of footsteps coming toward them as they stood up from their seats.

Enzo took a step forward as the girls got closer "Thank god that you guys are here, they said that Bayley…"

Enzo didn't get too say much else because Sasha grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall, Enzo looked at Sasha in shook as other people waiting outside jumped at the sound "Did you do this to her."

A look of disgust was on Enzo face as he tried to explain himself "Sasha that is your best friend you know I would never do you or her like that. Cmon are you crazy."

Sasha loosened her grip "I'm sorry it just… I…"

"I know" He finished for her.

"What even happened what did you see" Charlotte asked.

Enzo looked at Cass as he nodded his head at him "So I saw Bayley at the party and when I talked to her apparently her and Carmella had a disagreement and she ditched Bayley. I offered to take her home since she didn't have a ride, I told her to stay put while I looked for Cass. Once I got him I went back to where I left Bayley and she wasn't there so we went looking for her…"

 **(Flashback To The Party)**

"Bayley! Bayley!"

"Bayley! Where did you go!"

Enzo and Cass were yelling into the crowd of people. Unfortunately the music was so loud it drowned out they're calls. The two friends met back up and decided that they should check the upstairs. Working their way through the crowd they finally made it to the stairs. Once they got up there they noticed how many different rooms there were and started to check them all. After a few empty rooms and more than enough rooms with people having sex, only one room remained.

As they got closer they saw a man walk out and stop once he saw the two friends "Oh hello gentlemen, you might want to give that room a second my lady friend is still getting prepared after our little session."

Then he walked past the two and back downstairs, Cass gave him a questioning look "Something about that guy rubs me the wrong way. I mean who the hell talks like that."

Enzo scuffed "He's a weirdo. He's always at these party's but never really talks to anyone."

Deciding to knock first on the door before opening it, Enzo waited for a response. After moment of silence he knocked again. He shrugged "Ok lady i'm walking in so don't be surprised."

After still hearing nothing, Enzo turned the doorknob and he and Cass walked in. Their eyes needed a moment to adjust to the darkness but they could smell exactly what just went down in this room.

Finally being able to see, they took a look at the bed to see something they wish they hadn't "OH SHIT BAYLEY!"

Enzo rushed over to his unconscious friend, taking notice that she was naked and he looked over to Cass "Quick give me your jacket."

Doing so, he unzipped his jacket and gave it to Enzo so he could cover Bayley. He pulled out his phone to call 911 but just as he was about to, Bayley entire body started to shake. Enzo took one look at this and freaked out "She having a seizure bro! I don't know what the fuck to do!"

Pushing his smaller friend out of the way Cass turned Bayley onto her side to prevent her from choking on her own vomit "Call 911. NOW!"

 **(End of flashback)**

"Then the ambulance came, got her to the hospital, we talked to some cops and called you."

Enzo and Cass decided to leave seeing that they both had work tomorrow, they also said that they would clear everything up with Shane so that they would have one less thing to worry about. Soon after a doctor came out of Bayley's room. The girls jumped at the chance to see their friend but the doctor said that Bayley needed more time to rest before she had visitors and that they would like to run a few more test and a rape kit once she woke up. The doctor had also said that Bayley suffered a few cuts and bruises and a possible concussion along with the sexual abuse. So they would just have to wait in the lobby until then.

Sasha had told Becky that she needed some time to herself at the moment. Becky understanding let her be as Sasha sat by herself on the other side of the lobby, She didn't even sit on a chair. Instead she sat down on the floor leaning against the wall hugging her knees to her chest. Becky decided to sit near the middle of the room so she could still keep an eye on Sasha. Trying to get her mind off things Becky focused on the TV but fell asleep mid way though the show. She was exhausted from all the events of today, after going back to work, finding out about Sasha and that letter, and of course Bayley she couldn't help but dooze off for a little. Since she was asleep she didn't notice Charlotte walk back into the room and plop down next to her.

Charlotte shook Becky and soon her eyes opened "What… what happened. How long was I out, can we see Bayley now."

"No and about an a couple hour's I think i'm not sure. I woke up about ten minutes ago to get us some coffee."

Handing Becky her coffee, Charlotte then turned her attention to Sasha who looked as if she hasn't even blinked in the past hour "How she holding up."

Becky took a look at her girlfriend and sighed "I don't even know, she's so convinced that this is her fault."

Charlotte was shaking sugar packets for her god awful coffee while she spoke "Yeah Finn told me about that at the house. Yes it was a very stupid thing to do but this is not her fault. We not gonna excused the pig that actually did this because Sasha feels guilty about some letter."

Becky nodded her head in agreement. Although she thinks that Sasha is being too hard on herself, she knew it would take a while to convince her that she not at fault for what happened. She looked back over at Sasha who has still yet to move, Becky figured she had enough time to herself and needed some companionship. Just a Becky stood up however, the door of the lobby bursted opened. Everyone turned their attention to the doors, even Sasha picked up her head to see what was going on.

She would soon find out however, a whole five feet of fery marched towards her. Alexa was here, and try as he might Finn struggled to hold the much smaller women back. Alexa was pissed and she had a bone to pick with Sasha "YOU!"

* * *

 ***Insert the Rocks voice* FINALLY, Alexa Bliss has returned. Well there she is guys, LIL Miss Bliss is back and bitchy just how we like her. I'd also like to give a special thanks to everybody that has left a review for this story. Thanks to you this is now my most reviewed story ever. I use to have another story that had 82 reviews but I deleted it because I didn't like it. I much prefer this Fic anyway and I really appreciate everyone that took the time to write back. Special thanks to Ads611, jcott3, Mollu, ThatWrestlingFan, and the (Smut) Guest, I didn't know what else to call you but you know who you are. Thank to all of you for your constant reviews. And to the rest of you thanks as well, just a little feedback means a lot to me, these guys just do it every chapter. Dont take this the wrong way though, still a lot of story to write. Till next time, Stay tuned.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Big Mix

"YOU!"

Alexa was trying to free herself from Finns grasp as her eyes never left Sasha "You had no right to involve yourself into me and Bayleys relationship! That letter was for Bayley and you shredded to pieces! Your lucky we're in a hospital because i'm going to fuck you up!"

Alexa elbowed Finn in the groin causing him to let her go and fall in pain. Now that she was released she was in a full sprint towards Sasha. Sasha knew where this was going and she didn't need it right now. The last person she wanted to take any shit from was the person who she thought started all this in first place. As soon as Alexa got close enough, Sasha jumped from her sitting position and tackled Alexa onto the ground. The two girls were now rolling on the ground sneaking in punches. Alexa was finally able to get on top of Sasha pinning her to ground as she laid out a series punches to her face. After taking a couple shots to the head, Sasha was able to roll Alexa over slamming her on the ground. Using the brief moment of separation to her advantage Sasha got up and with a running start punted Alexa in the ribs. Alexa cried out in pain grabbing her torso, just as Sasha was going to hand out another kick Becky came up from behind her and held her back. Alexa was about to use this opportunity to punch Sasha while Becky held her but felt some hold her back as well. Becky got a hold of Sasha and Charlotte did the same with Alexa.

The two girls weren't done with each other as they began to throw insults at each other "This is all your fault, none of this would be happening if didn't destroy that letter you fucking cunt!"

"My fault! Sweetheart their never would have been any letter if you didn't just vanish from our lives and run off like a scared little bitch" Sasha screamed back.

Becky positioned herself in between the two extending her arms to make sure they couldn't get closer to each other "Enough both of you. You gotta be kidding me this is you two are acting. Your best friend and your girlfriend just got raped and you wanna fight each other like children."

Alexa and Sasha both tried to justify themselves but Becky didn't wanna hear it "No both of you shut the fuck up. If you really wanna hear the truth both of you are in the wrong, you for just running off and you for messing with Bayleys mail. Now Sasha you go back over their and Alexa you go over their, both need to calm down before they kick us out and then none of will see Bayley, is that what you want?"

Shooting each other one more glare, they both listen and walked on to separate sides of the lobby. Luckily no one else was there for the fight so they didn't have to worry about getting in trouble. Becky went with Sasha and after gathering himself Finn went with Alexa. Seeing that the girls might be a little banged up Charlotte decided to go out and grab some ice for their injuries. Sasha went back to where she was sitting originally only this time it was in a chair.

Once she was seating Becky looked her over her "Jesus for a small girl she sure is scrappy. She gave you a black eye and you have blood coming out your head."

Becky went to touch her eye but when Sasha winced at the pain she pulled away "Charlotte said she getting ice so just be patient."

Although she was partly listening, Sasha and Alexa were glaring at each other from the other side of the room "Who the hell does she think she is, she's just gonna disappear for two months, not tell anyone where she's going and come back and try and blame me for this. She has some nerve."

Sasha and Alexa's glaring contest was cut short when Becky stood in front of Sasha "Let me ask you something, what would have done if it was us."

Sasha laughed "That would never be us."

"That wasn't my question, what would you have done if you were in Alexa position."

Sasha took second to think. What would she have done? I mean could she have told Becky that she had a drinking problem and was going off to rehab "I… I would have told you guys."

Becky raised her eyebrow "Really. So you're telling me you would have told me and all our friends you are an alcoholic, that your drinking is so out of control it's putting our relationship and yourself in danger. You would be willing to risk our relationship, what if i wasn't willing to wait for you?"

Sasha looked up at Becky "You wouldn't wait for me?"

Becky shrugged her shoulder "I don't know what I would have done and neither would you. That what was going though Alexa mind, she couldn't bear to see our reactions and she didn't want to risk losing Bayley. So she just left because it was easier that way then having to admit she had problem to the people who cared about her."

Sasha had never thought about it that way, the fear of losing Becky would certainly make her capable of doing something stupid, and she figured maybe that what happened with Alexa "Maybe you're right."

Charlotte came back in and handed Becky an ice pack. Taking it in her hands she gently placed it on Sasha black eye. She winced a little at first but felt relief soon after "Oh that feels so much better, thanks babe."

Charlotte sucked her teeth "Oh yeah sure thank her, it's not like i'm the one who got the ice."

Becky turned towards her "I'm sorry Char, this was very _ice_ of you. Haha get it, ice sounds like nice."

While Sasha just shook her head and Becky was still laughing. Charlotte just simply walked away towards Finn and Alexa.

 **Alexa POV**

Charlotte came over to us and she gave each of us a ice packet and when Finn got his he gave Charlotte and strange look "Umm why did you get me one."

"For the family jewels, I saw you took a pretty good shot back there and figured you could use it" Charlotte stated before going back to her seat to drink her probably cold coffee.

Finn then put the ice against his groin and let out a "Ahhh". I crossed my arms while putting my ice packet agents the part of my ribs that Sasha kicked. I leaned back in my seat and looked over at Finn who trying to find comfortable position.

I started to feel bad and nudged him with my shoulder "Hey, I'm sorry I elbowed your nuts."

Finn chuckled at my apology "Don't worry about it, it's not the first time and probably not the last. Besides I didn't really want kids anyway."

I let out a giggle before looking back over at Sasha who was talking to Becky. The anger began to build back up inside of me. I didn't nearly give Sasha the beating she deserved. The fact that she was still able to breath on her own was too good for her. I wanted to run back over their and fix that but Becky had a good point. If we get thrown out then I won't be able to see Bayley when she needs me the most. That's considering if she wants to see me at all of course. As much as I hate to admit it Sasha was right about something. I did just leave for two months without saying anything and a lot can happen in that amount of time. Thanks to Sasha, Bayley never got my letter. So she never got a chance to hear my side of the story or that I was getting help so we could be happy again. For all I knew Bayley could have moved on, or even worse hated me. Also who ever this Carmella person was is in deep shit too. She another person who has something coming to her, for trying to move in on MY Bayley and for leaving her at the party.

I think Finn must have saw me staring at Sasha "You know, this isn't either of you guys fault."

I snapped my head back at him "Of course it is, it's hers, if she gives Bayley my letter she never goes to that party with that Carmella bitch."

Finn gingerly sits up trying to fight through the pain in his groin "She was only trying to protect her friend. Other then you and me, no one knew where you were. I mean how would you feel if Sasha just left, hurt Bayley and you saw the letter. Wouldn't you want to make sure she didn't get hurt even more or relieve the pain of her leaving by any means necessary."

I sighed, damn Finn and his reasoning, why can't he just let me be petty or stupid. As usually though he was right. I definitely wouldn't let anyone who hurt Bayley back in her life so easily. I looked back up at Sasha whose eyes met mine. Only this time we didn't have a hateful glare, instead it was like we came to some kind of understanding. I look at Finn and he gave me a reassuring nod, like he knew what I was about to do. I got up from my chair and walked over to the other side of the lobby.

Once I got their Becky stood up and shielded Sasha, I put my hand up "I just want to talk to her. That's all I promise."

Becky looked at Sasha making sure it was ok with her before leaving. I sat down next to Sasha trying to think about what exactly I wanted to say to her. Neither one of seemed to know where this was going. We both just sat there in silence but seeing that we were beating the hell out of each other 15 minutes ago this was certainly an improvement. We would look at each other every now and then and trade awkward smiles. We sat there with our ice packets to the injuries we gave each other for what seemed like hours but was only five minutes.

I finally had enough of this pointless waiting "Ok look obviously we both have made some mistakes and aren't on each other good side right now but we can't keep beating the hell out of each other everytime were in the same room."

Sasha removed the ice from her eye "The way I see it, we both were just looking after someone we love and we could've handle things a lot better. I say for Bayley sake we just try and be civil when we're around each other."

"Sounds good to me" I said extending my hand for her to shake.

Instead Sasha stood up opened her arms "Cmon bring it in."

I looked at her blankly "I'm not hugging you."

"Why not?"

I used my fingers as I counted off my reasons "For one I hate being touched, number two you said civil not friendly and lastly you kicked me in my ribs and they still hurt."

Sasha just smiled and sat back down. Seeing that we said everything we needed to say, I made my way back over to Finn "Their me and her are ok again, happy."

"Thrilled, it always warms me heart when two friends kiss and makeup."

I flipped him off and took my seat. I looked back up at the clock, now all I needed was to see Bayley and hopefully she too will accept my apology.

 **Narrator POV**

Its was officially morning time and the friends have still yet to see Bayley. They have constantly asked every nurse and doctor that walked out the door when they could see their friend but always got the same answer. Either it was they didn't know who that patient was or they can see her once she woke up. Since the tension between Sasha and Alexa was gone all the friend got together so they weren't so spaced out from one another. They were all tired and hungry but they figured Bayley could wake up at any moment and none of them wanted to be gone when that happened.

Finally though they got their wish when a doctor came out "Family of Bayley Martinez."

The group of friends all got up and ran over to the doctor, except for Finn who still had a limp due to his nut shot. The friends all stood together and the doctor started them all over "so you're all Bayley Martinez Family, all of you."

The friends all looked at each other as they all joined hands.

"You bet your ass we are" Becky said.

"Known her all my life" Sasha said.

"Couldn't imagine life without her" Said Alexa.

"Cmon doc" Charlotte added.

"Can't you see the resemblance" Finn finished.

The doctor turned around to open the door "Follow me then, I must warn you though your friend is very vulnerable and I ask that you don't overwhelm her with their being so many of you."

They all nodded and followed the doctor. After a short walk he led them to outside Bayley's room. He then left the friends so they could have a little privacy. Sasha decided to take the lead and opened the door. Slowly it opened and she peeked her head in. Bayley was laying down in bed staring blankly at her breakfast. She didn't notice her friend at first but after a couple seconds she saw a familiar color of purple from the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw all her friends. She was overcome with emotion, as she had cried for the first time since this entire ordeal started. One by one they all walked up to Bayley to give her hug, they didn't speak however. They didn't have too, they understood what happened and it didn't have to talk about it yet, right now Bayley needed support. Everyone was in the room except for one person, Alexa was still waiting outside. She wasn't sure what she was going to say, it had been so long since they last spoke and the last time that happened it was in a argument which lead to Bayley walking out of her apartment.

"Hey" Finn said coming to Alexa's side "It's time."

It was and ready or not Alexa was going to do this. She walked slowly into the room and when she did it looked as if Sasha and Bayley were having a conversation. Alexa got a little closer before speaking "Hi Bayley."


	20. Chapter 20: Fuck Everyone Else

**Wow you guys would not believe that line at Walmart. Can't believe it was so long it postponed me from posting this chapter this long. So here you go.**

* * *

 _They all nodded and followed the doctor. After a short walk he led them to outside Bayley's room. He then left the friends so they could have a little privacy. Sasha decided to take the lead and opened the door. Slowly it opened and she peeked her head in. Bayley was laying down in bed staring blankly at her breakfast. She didn't notice her friend at first but after a couple seconds she saw a familiar color of purple from the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw all her friends. She was overcome with emotion, as she had cried for the first time since this entire ordeal started. One by one they all walked up to Bayley to give her a hug, they didn't speak however. They didn't have too, they understood what happened and it didn't have to talk about it yet, right now Bayley needed support. Everyone was in the room except for one person, Alexa was still waiting outside. She wasn't sure what she was going to say, it had been so long since they last spoke and the last time that happened it was in a argument which lead to Bayley walking out of her apartment._

 _"Hey" Finn said coming to Alexa's side "It's time."_

 _It was and ready or not Alexa was going to do this. She walked slowly into the room and when she did it looked as if Sasha and Bayley were having a conversation. Alexa got a little closer before speaking "Hi Bayley."_

 **Narrator POV**

The room fell silent, the long awaited and at times uncertain reunion of Bayley and Alexa was taking place. The eyes of Sasha, Becky, Finn and Charlotte where looking back and forth between the two former lovers. Bayley's facial expression however was not one of happiness, anger, sadness or even surprise. The expression she showed was blank and unreadable. This scared Alexa because written all over her face was that she was scared out of her mind. Bayley was always such a open book and it was never hard to figure out what she was feeling and the fact that Alexa was getting such a negative vibe from Bayley raised cause for concern.

The others were watching very closely for what would happen next until Finn finally spoke up "I think maybe we should give these two some privacy."

"NO!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Becky who turned red from embarrassment due to her outburst "I mean yes, I think that would be for the best."

Everyone followed behind Finn out the door. Once the door was closed you could see the friends head peak though the door window trying to get a look at action. Now left alone Alexa decided to get closer to Bayley and pull up a chair next to Bayley bed. It hard for her to see Bayley like this, her hair a mess, tear stains running down her cheeks, IV tubes inside her arms, and the light that once filled her eyes was now dim and depression. Alexa didn't know to say, should she ask how she's doing? No, she obviously wasn't doing well. Perhaps she should should come right out and tell her she's sorry but would Bayley even accept her apology? All these thoughts were swirling around her head as she was unsure how to even begin this talk.

"So how was your rehab, did it go well."

Alexa couldn't believe that Bayley had said the first word, and even more confused that Bayley knew about her rehab "What?"

"Your rehab, Sasha just told me you wrote me a letter a while ago that she destroyed saying that you were at rehab for alcoholism. Did it help you, they didn't do anything weird to you did they."

Even in the state that she was in and the horrific thing that she had just been though Bayley's only concern was Alexa wellbeing "Oh yeah that. Yeah I think it did, I feel alot better now too. My two month program ended today, I'm actually two month sober and i'm going to stay that way."

Bayley smiled and Alexa's heart fluttered "I'm glad. I'm really proud of you. I'm sorry that this is how you had to celebrate your big accomplishment, this should be a happy time for you and it's not because of me."

Alexa couldn't believe what Bayley was saying, she was acting as if Alexa had never left and that her being raped was burden "Bayley don't say that this is not your fault, if it anyone fault it's mine for just disappearing without telling you. I am so sorry."

Tears began to fill up in Alexa eyes and few escaped and rolled down her face, she didn't even notice them until Bayley had wiped them away with her thumb while cupping her cheek "It's okay don't worry about it, i'm just glad that your back and we can put all this behind us."

Bayley was putting up a good front, she was smiling and acting like nothing had happen. If you didn't know any better you'd think nothing had happen at all and it's was just another day but Alexa knew better than that, she knew Bayley better than that. She saw right threw her and knew that behind that brave face was a broken girl who needed help.

Alexa took Bayleys hand into her "Bayley you don't need to act all brave, you can tell me how you really feel. I know you must have a lot built up inside you so let it out."

Bayley took her hand back and put it near her chest "But I'm fine really."

Alexa was getting frustrated "No your not, you were just sexual assulted Bayley, and that was after two month of me leaving you without saying a word. I know you must have a lot of pent up anger and you need to let it out. So go ahead, yell at me, hit me, cry with me, do anything but don't just lay there and tell me that you're fine when I know for a fact that you're not."

 _"That's it Alexa yell at the poor girl that you abandon and who just got raped"_ She thought to herself.

Alexa know that she may be going a little over board but she needed Bayley to get everything off her chest and she was just trying to give her a little push. She expected Bayley to get upset with her but instead she simply got out of bed and stood over Alexa and stared down coldly at her. Its was the first time Alexa could genuinely say she was a little afraid of Bayley.

"Fuck you" Bayley cursed.

Alexa eyes widen and all the friends listening through the door gasped. It was unheard of Bayley to swear, Alexa couldn't even recall a time when Bayley had, even Sasha who had know Bayley forever had never heard her curse. Alexa had to do a double take "What?"

"I said fuck you" Bayley clarified adding a shove to Alexa.

Alexa didn't know what to do, so she decides to let Bayley get everything out. Bayley continued to shove Alexa with each new sentence and tears falling down her face "Fuck you for leaving. Fuck you for not telling me. Fuck you for making me feel abandoned. Fuck your drinking. Fuck your rehab. Fuck Sasha. Fuck your letter. Fuck Carmella. Fuck that party. Fuck that man for… for.. rapeing…"

Bayley couldn't hold it back any longer as she launched herself into Alexa for a hug that she needed more than anything. Bayley was crying into Alexa chest as Alexa sobed. Not picking her head up from Alexa's chest Bayley asked her something "Why… Why did you just leave me like that Lexi."

Alexa let out another sob before answering "I couldn't face you. I felt so ashamed and I didn't think I could leave you if I saw you. So I thought if I just left I could go through with it. Besides I didn't want to drag you into to something like that."

Bayley finally lifted her head up to look into her girlfriend's eyes "Alexa you weren't going dragging me into anything. I hate that you had to go through all that by yourself, I would have wanted to be right by your side. Just like how i'm going to need you to be by mine."

Alexa wiped away the tears from her face "I will be. I promise you I will never leave you again. For now on it me and you together going through whatever fucked up shit life throws at us."

Alexa went in for a kiss that she had been dreaming about ever since she left but Bayley pulled away "Alexa before we do anything else I need something first".

Alexa listen intently ready to do whatever it was Bayley wanted "Alexa I don't think I can keep us a secret anymore, it's just too much and I hate that I have to hold back my feeling from you when people are around. I want people to know about us."

Alexa went back in for a kiss and Bayley did not reject her this time, the two embraced each other and the kiss felt as if they had never had those two months off. The kiss felt so natural and the two women had missed the other's lips. Finally the two broke the kiss and Alexa looked up at her taller girlfriend's eyes "I promise no more hiding, no more secrets, no more lies. I am so incredibly in love with you and I want to tell the world. Anyone who doesn't like it can go fuck themselves for all I care."

Bayley couldn't believe what she just heard "You… you love me."

Alexa started to get butterflies in her stomach "I do, do you love me?"

Alexa feared the worst for a moment but soon became reassured when Bayley pulled her in for a hug "I do, I love you Alexa Bliss."

The two stood their in each other's arms as their were completely oblivious to anything else besides each other. That was until the heard a light "YES!" coming from Becky from outside the door. The two girls giggled but they knew the worst has yet to come. Soon the happiness of Alexa returning will fade and Bayley will have to deal with the traumatic experience she had to endor. But that was for later, tonight she got her love back and no matter what she had to face later, she'd have Alexa right by her the entire time.

* * *

 **Not my best chapter by any means and definitely not one you guys deserved after such and long wait but still it's good to be back. Really if you think about last chapter was like the season ending episode and this is the new season primer. Yeah I like that, sounds better then I got busy and lazy and couldn't write. Whatever the main thing is i'm back, got a head full of ideas, and ready to fuck these girls lives up even more than I already have. Sprinkled in with happy times too because i'm not a monster. Sorry Guest reviewer you didn't get your smut maybe some other chapter. Well I gotta read some some fanfics now, stay tuned.**


	21. Chapter 21: Chill Sasha It's Just A Kink

Snow began to fall from the skies of Brooklyn, people were rushing home and fewer and fewer cars were driving on the road as the hours flew by. Soon there wasn't a single car on the road and the snow was piling up fast. Inside the house staring out the window from her bed watching the snowflakes fall was Bayley. Winter had always been her favorite season so seeing the snow transform her dull little neighborhood into a winter wonderland brought a smile to her face. Many of her most fond childhood memories happened in the winter. From building snowmen with Sasha, going sliding with Becky, snow angels with Charlotte, or all four of them having a snowball fight, it was just a happy time for her.

Of course not all of Bayleys winter memories were from her childhood, just last winter Alexa took her away for the weekend to log cabin and Bayley taught her how to ski. Those memories always made Bayley feel better but soon a frown appeared on her face. She would never be able to make anymore of those memories ever again, not after what that man did to her. It's been nearly two month since her rape, she has her good days and her bad days. The worst part is the nightmares she has every once in while. Since returning home from the hospital Bayley has yet to leave to house, she feels so valuable to the outside world and can't bring herself to walk out the front door.

Bayley shakes her head at the thought, she wasn't going to let anything ruin the holidays for her. Even if she couldn't leave the house she still had a bunch of other things she could do indoors like watching christmas movie, drinking hot chocolate, decorating the house, setting up a Christmas tree, and many other things. She was determined to make the best out this situation and enjoy the winter in her own way.

Downstairs, Sasha and Becky were lying down together on the couch. Sasha was laying on Becky's chest sound asleep while Becky lay awake holding her stroking her hair. Becky smiled at her girlfriend as she snored quietly in her sleep, she looked so peaceful. Becky could tell that Sasha had been very tired these past couple of months especially after she somehow found a way to pay the bank their money just in time to save the house, Becky had no idea how she did and when she use to ask how she did Sasha never gave her an answer so she decided to drop it. After all she didn't want to brother her when she came home from all the over time she's been putting in at the Pizza Parlor.

"Your wrong Flair"

"Oh yeah, how so"

"Because name one person from the DC universe that could kill Deadpool"

Alexa and Charlotte wear in the kitchen arguing as usual, the two often disagreed on certain thing and always tried to find a way to prove their point to one another. This time it was about which superhero universe was the best, Alexa for Marvel and Charlotte for DC.

Ever since the Mcmahons came clean about the whole sex scandal Charlotte's life had slowly began to go back to normal. Their was the occasional paparazzi lurking around hoping to get some dirt on her but other than that the whole situation was behind her.

Alexa was four months sober and regularly going to AA meetings. Alexa was also at the house a lot more now, in fact she was their more often than her own apartment. She had many of her cloths in Bayley's room, her tooth brush their and often slept overnight. She only went to her apartment for mail or for a little alone time although that was very rare. She hated being away from Bayley for too long, besides what if she needed her and she wasn't their. Being with her helps Alexa keep away from drinking. However, even with all the progress Alexa had made in her recovery she has still yet to complete the promise she made to Bayley and Jeff, that she would finally come out completely. It was no longer a secret to their friend and they didn't hide it anymore but Alexa's parents still had no idea and this bothered Bayley. She had been meaning to bring this up to Alexa but decided against it and would hold off on it just a little longer.

Alexa and Charlotte continued their bickering and the shorter blond was beginning to get frustrated. She was about to unleash on Charlotte when a pair of arms wrapped around her and felt a pair of lips on her cheek "Good afternoon gorgeous".

Alexa instantly felt a wave of calmness and melted in Bayley's warmth "Glad to see you finally decided to leave your room".

Bayley and Alexa shared a kiss while Charlotte frowned at them "Ugh do you have to do that in front of me, it still really weird to see you two do that".

Back in the living room their was a knock at the front door. Becky heard the knock but didn't want to get up and disturb her girlfriends slumber "Hey could one of you get that".

But it was no use as Becky could not be heard over the argument that had started up again "Yeah well Ironman is just a rich guy in a suit".

"SO IS BATMAN YOU DUMB BITCH" Alexa snapped.

Bayley pinched her "language".

"Ouch, sorry".

Becky sighed in defeat, and gently started to shake Sasha but all that did was cause her to stir a little and hold onto Becky tighter. The knocking on the door continued and was much more frantic this time. So Becky rolled over placing Sasha under her which allowed her to get up. She chuckled to herself as Sasha seemed completely unfazed by all the movement.

The knocking came again "I'm coming!"

Who could be at the door in this weather Becky thought.

Once she got to door and opened it, she saw her fellow Irishmen Finn Balor at the door but he was standing there without a coat wearing only jeans and a T shirt. His his arms were crossed for warmth and his teeth were chatting, body shaking and he began to turn a shade a purple. Becky saw this and quickly got him inside the house.

The other saw this as well and Becky looked up at them "Well don't just stand their, Bayley make some hot coco, Charlotte start the fireplace, and Alexa help gather me some blankets".

Without protest the girl did as they were told. Bayley grabbed the coco from the cabinet, Charlotte threw some logs in the fire place, and Alexa ran upstairs and got as many blankets as she could handle. Becky took the blankets from her and wrapped them around Finn. She even found one of her old beanies and put on his head.

After a couple of minutes Bayley walked over and handed him mug "Here you go Finn, I even put little marshmallows in it to make it cute".

Gratefully taking the mug in his hands and letting the hot cocoa warm up his hands before taking a small sip. After taking a couple more sips Finn set the mug down on the nearby table and tightened his grip on the blankets "Thank you".

Seeing as he could talk now Becky asked the question that was on everyone's mind "Finn what the hell were ye doing in the freezing cold".

"Well" Finn thought for a moment "I ran out of beer and figured if I was gonna be stuck in me house I might as well have a drink or two".

"Understandably" Becky stated.

"Exactly so when I saw that the snow was starting to fall I rushed to the store to buy some, but I left in such a rush I forgot a jacket".

Everyone expect Becky and Sasha (who was still asleep) was dumbfounded.

"Did you get the beer?" Becky asked.

"Did not occur to me that they might be closed. So halfway home my car broke down and then I walked three blocks till I got here" Finn added.

Becky got up and gave him a hug for warmth "All that and ye didn't even get the beer".

While Becky and Finn mourned over the beer that never was, Alexa, Charlotte and Bayley all just looked at each other and simultaneously sighed "Fucking irish people".

Shortly after Sasha had finally woken up and took a look at the current situation "Oh hi Finn, when did you get here?"

Alexa slapped her forehead unable to comprehend what she called stupidity, that was happening. Once everything died down and Finn's body temperature was back at a safe level, the group decided to watch a movie. Charlotte got up to start up the tv but once she did all the lights turned off, signaling that the power was out

Now with only the candles that Sasha had set up for light, the group all gathered up together in the living room. On the couch sat Sasha and Becky on one end and Alexa and Bayley on the other. Finn sat down on the chair recliner and Charlotte had pulled up a chair from the kitchen table placing it next to him. Finn had given everybody one of his blanket, now that the power was out and the fire was the only heat source every needed a little something extra to keep warm.

It was quiet for a moment and everybody was on their phones but soon grew tired of it as everyone was only posting about the power outage. It wasn't until Becky had said something that broke the silence "You know it has been quite some time since the six of us all just sat together and talked".

Sasha laughed "That's because for the past couple of months we haven't exactly been living normal lives. We been dealing with our own kind of bull shit."

The six friends reminisced about the events that led them to this moment, from Alexa's drinking, Charlotte sex scandal, Sasha and Becky getting together, and the risk of losing the house. With all of that now behind them it felt good to just be able to sit back and breath. It was moment of peace, like everything was going to be ok and the group would soon be able to move on with their lives.

Unfortunately that moment was short lived as Alexa sported a mischievous smile "The last time we were like sure was fun, wasn't it Sasha".

Sasha crossed her arms "I don't want to talk about it".

"Cmon it wasn't that bad, you just a have a little kink is all" Finn said attempting to make her feel better.

Sasha furrowed her brow as she looked at Bayley "That easy for you to say, your not the one who got exposed by your best friend".

Feeling her glare, Bayley cowered into Alexa's shoulder "You started it…".

 **Flashback**

"I can't believe that you told Shane I lied about calling out sick" Sasha lashed out at Bayley.

The friends were all hanging out at the girl's house but things took an unexpected turn when Sasha returned home from work "Because of you I had to go into to work and now I work the night shift this weekend".

Bayley had accidentally told Shane that Sasha actually wasn't sick when he called the house to check in on her "Well i'm sorry maybe next you rethink about trying to sneak a quickie in with Becky when you know you have work"

Becky slipped on her tea as she looked away not trying to become apart of the conversation "You leave Becky out of this and it called sex Bayley. Just cause your a virgin doesn't mean you can't say the word".

"Damn" Charlotte said under her breath.

Bayley was about to say that she and Alexa have done it before but realized that would mean exposing their relationship "I can say the word I just choose not too, and i'm not bringing Becky into anything i'm just stating a fact".

Sasha sucked her teeth "Oh so you like stating facts about about Becky well here's one, remember the time in highschool when you crashed Finn's car and framed it on Becky".

"Sasha!" Bayley shouted.

"Wait that was you" Said Finn.

Becky stood up and pointed at Bayley "I knew it!"

Bayley clinched her fist, as she had one more dark secret that Sasha would never want getting out "Oh so that's how you wanna play, then I think everyone here would be interested to know that Sasha… has a foot fetish".

Sasha gasped dramatically "You bitch".

All eyes were on Sasha as they looked at her with shock and a little distaste, except for Becky who was nodding her head "That explains so much".

 **Present**

Sasha was now under the covers trying to hide herself "Oh my god change the subject before I throw all of you outside in the snow".

Everyone laughed at her embarrassment as Becky pulled her in closer to her. Alexa soon did the same with Bayley as she noticed that she was shaking due to the cold. Both girls began to feel the warmth of their lover.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Finn said.

The two couples looked up at him and nodded their head as Finn continued "Well it's just that I feel like that we've all been involved one way or another in your relationship. I'm just curious to know when you guys fall for one another".

"You know that's a good point, We all know how I fell for you but you never told us when you started to have feeling for me" Sasha asked Becky.

Becky took a deep breath "Yeah I guess ever did. To be perfectly honest I think I fell in love with ye at our senior prom".

Sasha was wide eyed "Since senior year, that long. But how?"

Becky smiled at the memory "Well it all started a week before prom…"

* * *

 **Not the best chapter, but I promise you the next two will be much better. I'm very excited about the next couple of chapter as I will tell you how you Becky fell in love with Sasha and then will do the same with Alexa and Bayley. Stay tuned.**


	22. Chapter 22: Prom Part 1

**Flashback - Senior Year**

It's was finally that time of the year again in school, prom season. Romance was in the air, promposals in between periods, girls setting up their hair appointments, and boys getting excited that they may potentially lose their virginity that night. It was truly a magical feeling. Although that was not the same story for everybody, some people were wreaks. Desperately hoping to find a date for the occasion as the day till prom dwindled.

Among those people was Becky, if you didn't know any better you would find it hard to believe that someone as beautiful as her would be dateless with only five days to go till the prom. The sad fact of the matter was that not many people wanted to go to prom with the lesbian girl in school. Not having a date was not from lack of effort however. She has asked multiple girls to accompany her to the event but they all laughed in her face or simply told her to fuck off. Also the boys wouldn't ask her because they knew they had no shot of sleeping with her.

Usually when Becky had went to a dance she would go with Bayley. In the years past the boys never asked Bayley to any kind of dance, they just didn't find her attractive enough at the time. So to avoid being alone or a social outcast, the two friends just went to their schools junctions together. Unfortunately enough for Becky, this was the year that Bayley's ass decided to come in. It's was like puberty came back a second time and hit her like a ton a bricks, talk about being a late bloomer. So to say that she had plenty of gentlemen callers this year was a understatement. To make matter worse the rest of Becky friend's actually had someone to go with, Charlotte was going with her boyfriend, Alexa had a prom date for months, and she couldn't go with Finn because he was trying to get laid later that night.

All that left her with was Sasha and she already said she wasn't going. It was weird because she use to love these kind of things in the past. And it wasn't because she couldn't get a date, she just turned down everyone that would ask. Many wonder sometimes what happened to cause her recent change in personality. There's plenty of rumors going around about her home life and her dad, but she refuses to talk about them.

So the only options that was left for Becky was go alone or not at all, and she wasn't about to be loser that went without a date.

"Hello earth to Becky" Sasha said as she throw a piece of paper at her.

The paper made contact with Becky's head and snapped her out of her trance "huh, what happened. Is their a fire drill!"

Sasha zipped up her school bag "No dumbass the bell just rung, cmon we gotta get to Algebra".

Becky quickly tossed her books into her already messy bag and slugged her school bag over her shoulders. Becky and Sasha shared the same classes for their last two periods, so they walked together in the halls. As they made their way to class a cluster began to form in the halls, they walked over to see what everyone was focusing on. In the center of the cluster there was a girl who was walking down the hall towards a boy who was holding a sign. As she walked, friends of the boy were handing her flowers as she got closer. Once she finally reached the boy she read the sign that said _"This may be last minute but I can't go another without you as my Prom Date"._

The girl enthusiastically yelled out "YES" and jumped into the boy's arms. While Becky was watching with loving eyes, Sasha tried to keep herself from barfing "It's a little late for promposals don't you think".

Becky didn't look away from the happy couple "It's never too late for love. You dont think its sweet?"

Sasha laughed "I thinks it's nothing but mussey, lovey bull shit".

Becky turned to Sasha with a smirk "This coming from the girl who has _literally_ seen every romance movie ever".

Sasha looked at becky with a glare but it didn't faze her whatsoever as Becky just pinched her cheek "Your little mean girl attitude may have everyone else fooled but not me. I know you're really a big softy on the inside".

Sasha slapped her hand away and continued walking, Becky just chuckled and followed her. They later met up with Bayley and Charlotte for a little bit before their last class started. Bayley showed her friends the final preparations she had for prom and how she couldn't wait for all the pictures she was going to take that night. Charlotte went on to them how she got a dress that only fitting for a queen and how her date, Seth Rollins had got them a limo for the night. Not only that he rented them a room in one of the most expensive and beautiful hotel suites in Manhattan, on the top floor in room 605.

While Sasha was growing even more frustrated with the topic of prom, Becky listened to her friends in awe. She couldn't help but picture herself doing those thing as her friends talked her. She wanted nothing more than to get asked to prom, to have someone make her feel special and vice versa. Ever since she came out of the closet people have treated her differently, she's just wanted this one night to feel normal.

Soon the girls departed and made their way to their classes. Just before Becky and Sasha entered their algebra class they were stop by a familiar british accent "Becky hold on a minute".

The two paused and looked behind them to see that it was Paige who was the one that stopped them. Paige was easily one of the most popular girls in the school and it wasn't hard to see why. She was the badass Brit who had the beauty and the butt to match. Becky was positive that someone like Paige wouldn't even know she existed, let alone her name "Hey Bex mind if I had a word with you for minute".

Becky looked at Sasha who simply shrugged "I'll wait for you in class" Sasha glared at Paige "Call me if you need me".

Paige just smiled as Sasha walked into the classroom "Well she's a feisty one isn't she".

Becky nervously laughed as she couldn't believe Paige was actually talking to her "Umm yeah well she can be I guess haha, So umm, what do you, ugh wish to discuss".

 _"What do you wish to discuss, gee that sounded cool. Cmon Bex pull it together"_ Becky thought to herself.

Although she was extremely nervous, Paige didn't seem to mind "Well actually it's more question. Would you like to go to prom with me".

Becky's heart dropped to her stomach, did she really hear what she thought she just did "Wha-what. You want to go to prom with me, but why. You must have every guy in the school dying to take ye to the prom".

Becky noticed that Paige was getting visibly nervous as she began to rub her arm "Ok well if i'm being being perfectly honest with you it's because I don't want to go with any of them. Lately i've been getting these feeling, feeling that I used to only get for guys, but I've… I've been getting them for you".

Becky couldn't move nor speak, she couldn't believe this was happening to her and all she could do is listen "Becky I don't quite know what these feeling mean but I do know that the only person I want to take to prom… is you. So what do say".

Becky still couldn't speak, she wanted to but she couldn't. She wanted to tell her yes and shout it out to the entire school but she couldn't find her voice. Paige took this as a negative sign "I'm sorry i'm way out of line. Forget I said anything".

Just as Paige turned to leave but Becky grabbed her arm "NO!".

Becky loosened her grip on Paige's arm and look her in the eye "I… I would love to go to prom with you".

Paige grew a huge smile "Oh Bex that's fantastic, I'll text you later about the details".

After that Paige left and Becky was finally able to breath. She let out a huge sigh of relief, she was going to her senior prom and she going with Paige. Finally Becky got her moment and felt like a normal highschool girl for once. She was on cloud nine and wasn't going to get off any time soon.

However listening to the entire conversation from the inside of the class was Sasha, who had a very uneasy feeling about the situation.

* * *

 **Shorter chapter but the story will flow better this way, I would say we're going to have at least two more chapter of this Flash back. Also I hope all of you got that Seth Rollins joke I slipped in their.**


	23. Chapter 23: Prom Part 2

**Present Day**

"Oh yeah I remember that, I forgot all about Paige asking you to prom first" Charlotte stated.

Becky laughed at the memory "ha yeah she did, I was so excited".

"But then Sasha had to go and ruin it" Alexa said with smug look.

Sasha huffed as she crossed her arms "I didn't ruin anything, I simply told her not to hurt Becky is all".

Finn sipped his hot cocoa "By breaking her nose".

"She was asking for it! Beside I didn't even break it" Sasha defended.

The friend all started to bicker at one another before Becky raised her voice "HEY, will you all shut the hell up. Who telling the story here".

Making the wise decision the room fell silent as Becky continued "Anyway after Sasha assaulted Paige..."

"Wait I wanna tell my side of the story of what happened with Paige" Sasha interrupted.

Everyone in the room nodded their heads curious to see if Sasha actually had a good reason for what she did. Sasha smiled at this "Good, ok so it all started the day after Paige asked Becky to prom and I was in study hall with Alexa".

 **Back To The Past**

It was study hall and the teacher of the class was at his desk taking a nap while the rest of his student talk amongst themselves not studying whatsoever. In the back of the class at their own individual table was Sasha and Alexa. Alexa was giggling to herself as she and Bayley texted each other back and forth. Sasha on the other hand was in deep thought. She was sitting with her feet up on the table, arms crossed and earbuds in. Her eyes were locked on one person in their class and that was Paige who was talking to her group of friends. Just the sight of Paige was enough to make Sasha skin crawl and make her hot with hatred. Then Paige began to laugh just loud enough to make Sasha grind her teeth as she struggled to hold herself back from screaming at her. She just this way of getting under Sasha's skin without even having to do anything to her.

Sasha continued to grind her teeth until she felt her right earbud pulled out "Can you fucking stop I can barely hear myself think".

Sasha snatched her earbud back from Alexa "stop what".

"You keep grinding your teeth while you stare at Paige" Alexa took moment to look at Paige to make sure she wasn't looking at them "did she do something to you before or something".

Sasha leaned back in her seat "You can say that. I don't trust her is all, i'm afraid she might hurt Becky".

It was true that Sasha and Paige had history, some would even say they were best friends once. However something happened between the two before they entered High School and after that the two never so much as said a word to one another. It left many people curious as to what happened but neither one of the two ever said why they are no longer friends.

Sasha saw the worried look on Alexa's face "don't worry about, i'm going to make sure nothing bad happens".

"Good" Alexa smiled before becoming serious again "Now stop grinding your fucking teeth".

As Alexa returned to her phone, Sasha eyes remained on Paige _"What are you up to Paige"._

This is how Sasha would spend the rest of class staring at Paige as her anger slowly began to take over her. She got mad at being unable to figure out why Paige would ask Becky to prom out of the blue, the anger added on as she began to get frustrated over the fact she was letting Paige get to her like this.

Sasha slammed her head on the table _"Maybe I could just talk to her"._

Yes of course, why hadn't she thought of this before. Paige was a person same as her and if she really did care for Becky the way she claims she does, then she would surely see why Sasha had some concerns. Sasha waited until class was over, if this did go poorly she didn't want to get ganged up by Paige's friends.

Once the bell rung and the teacher dismissed them Sasha then closely trailed behind Paige. Finally when Paige was alone Sasha ran up to her "Paige hold up I need to talk to you".

Paige stopped and rolled her eyes once she saw it was Sasha "What do you want, I need to get to class".

Sasha crossed her arms _"oh so she want to bitch right out the gate"_ Sasha thought to herself "I just wanna know why you asked Becky to prom".

Paige sucked her teeth "As if I need to explain my intentions to you like your her mum. I needed a prom date so I asked her. What the problem".

"The problem is you and I both know that you don't ask girls like Becky to prom because you like them. Your whole pretending to be in the closet shit isn't going to fool me".

Paige smiled, Sasha knew her so well. It was true that Paige only pretended to be in the closet at times. For her it was just a way to break the ice when she saw someone she was interested in "So you were eavesdropping".

Sasha narrowed her eyes "Answer the question".

"Look Sasha I don't know what kind of person you think I am but you got it all wrong. I just want Becky to have a good time. Yes i lied about being in the closet but that was only to calm her nerves about me asking her".

This was true, if Paige didn't say that then Becky would have most definitely had thought that something was fishy. Perhaps Sasha was wrong and Paige really did like Becky. Of course even if this was the truth Sasha would be damned if she admitted it. So instead of just saying so she just gave Paige a nod and began to walk away.

"However" Paige said "The whole "In the closet" act sure does seem to always with girls like Becky".

Sasha stopped and started to walk back towards Paige as she continued "After all I could just take her cherry and leave. Just like I did with you".

Sasha knew it, Paige didn't have any real feeling for Becky. Then for her to bring up their history together and talk about Becky in that way made Sasha's blood boil. So as soon as Sasha got close enough she pulled back her fist and stepped into it as she laid out a directed punch to Paige's face. She definitely hit her nose but didn't think she broke it as she (regrettable) pulled back a little just before contact. Paige fell down to the floor as she grabbed face in pain. Sasha watched as a smirked appeared on her face seeing Paige this way, although she did find it odd that she didn't attempted to block or get out of the way of her punch. She would soon discover why though, as she turned around to walk away and saw Becky standing their with her hand to her mouth and she had witnessed the entire thing.

Becky walked past Sasha and crouched down to assist Paige "Oh my god are you alright. Dont worry im going to help you in a moment".

Becky then stood up and look at Sasha "Are you happy now Sasha, are you satisfied. Because of you I may have very well just lost my only chance to go prom and for what, Just because you and Paige have a wee bit of history".

Sasha tried to defend herself "Bex you don't understand Paige said…"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT WAS SAID!" Becky snapped "All I care about is what I saw, and what I saw was you punching Paige".

Sasha dropped her head as she rubbed arm "I was just trying to protect you".

Becky stepped closer to Sasha "I don't need your protection. In fact you can take your protection and shove it up your arse. Because after this I don't want to be your friend any more".

Sasha heart dropped "You don't mean that".

Becky stare was cold and her word were venom "I do. Stay away from me and Paige because from this point forward… I hate you".

That did it, Sasha felt her heart shatter as one of her closest friends said that she hated her. She couldn't move, she wanted to say something but her words were soft and low.

Becky helped Paige up to her feet "c'mon paige I'll help ye to the nurse".

As they walked away Sasha reached her arm out to stopped them but didn't have the strength to move still. So she just watched them walk away, and just before they turned the corner, the last thing Sasha would see before they disappeared was Paige looking back at her with a bloody smile. Sasha just stood their as the crowd of people who were watching Sasha to see what she would do next.

Once she finally snapped back to reality and got the feelings back in her legs she turned around and pushed as any people out of the way as possible as she ran out the building. She ran until she found secluded area of the school. She found herself near a tree and began to scream at the top of her lungs. Her screams were so loud that the birds in tree could be seen flying away. Tears left Sasha's eyes as she continued to shout. Soon she would be all screamed out and slid down the tree as she sat down and cried to herself. She couldn't believe how this all played out but in all honesty she couldn't care less about her own well being. No, her mine concern was for her friend and that Paige was only going to use her for sex. She knew that Becky would feel as if she was obligated to go along with whatever Paige wanted and she was even more sure that she was going to be absolutely crushed when Paige just drops her afterwards. Thinking about this only made Sasha more upset, as she realized she was completely helpless to do anything.

 **Present time**

Becky was now cuddling up to Sasha and was holding onto to her tightly. Hearing the story and having to remember the horrible things she said to the women she now loved left an awful feeling in her heart "I'm so sorry".

Sasha kissed the top of Becky's head "Don't be, you had no way of knowing. That's in the past anyway, all I care about is that I have you now and our future together is going to be so amazing we'll forget all about that".

As the happy couple enjoyed one another embrace, Bayley was on the edge of her seat "What happened next, are we gonna talk what happened at prom next and the amazing setup we put together".

Becky smiled "Very soon but I want to talk about day leading up to it first. Ok so after the whole Sasha punching Paige thing happened a couple of day went by and…"

* * *

 **Till Next time**


	24. Chapter 24: Prom Part 3

**(Flashback)**

Sasha stood outside the door of the Lynch household. She was torn on if she should knock on the door or not. In the past couple of days Sasha had not gone to school, which wasn't a big deal since it was the days leading up to prom and many other student did the same but Sasha did this to avoid any contact with Becky. She just wasn't sure if Becky was ready to make up or not. Truthfully it was Because she was scared that maybe Becky didn't need to calm down and she had truly made up her mind when she said she hated Sasha and picked Paige over her. Whatever the case Sasha knew she had to make the first move and hope that Becky would hear her out.

So again Sasha brought her hand up to the door but hesitated and sighed "Cmon you can do this, it's only a door".

But it wasn't the door she was afraid of, it was who was behind the door. So again she built up her courage, marched right up the door, lifted her arm up, and this time with all her might and no hesitation she threw her hand at the door. The suddenly right when she was about to make contacted with the door it opened and Sasha fell face first into the apartment.

"Oh Sasha how nice of you to drop by" An irish accent spoke.

But it wasn't the irish accent that Sasha had came for, no this voice belonged to Finn. He extended a hand out for her to grab which she gladly accepted "Thanks, so is anyone else here?"

Finn shut the door "No it's just me, Becky just went out for late night jog".

Sasha spoke quickly "I'm not here for Becky".

"I never said ye were" Finn smirked as he sat down on his couch "Besides in the amount of time we've known one another it was never me who ye came here to see".

Finn patted the spot on the couch next to him for Sasha to sit. She slowly walked over and accepted his offer and sat down next to Finn. Sasha was about to ask something but Finn beat her to it with a question of his own "Do you think my car's back seat is big?"

Sasha was confused by the question and gave Finn a weird look before answering "I guess? What does that have to do with anything".

Finn shrugged "Well you see i'm trying to 'do the deed' after prom and I can't bring her here so I figure i'll just do 'it' in my car".

Sasha smacked Finn on the arm and pointed her finger in his face "Hey Liv is one of my best friends, don't you even think about doing anything to hurt her".

Putting his hand up in defence he nodded "Ok fair enough" then sly smile grew on his face "Since we're on the topic of people who are your best friend. Why did you punch Becky's date".

Sasha froze as the tables were now turned "Look, she was asking for it. You didn't hear what she said. Paige doesn't care about Becky at all. All she wants to do is drive a wedge between us".

Sasha pause as she began to choke up slightly "Which she successfully did now that Becky hates me".

"She doesn't hates you-"

"Yes she does!" Sasha shouted as her voice begins to waivers "You didn't hear how cold she sounded when she said those words. They were like a dagger stabbing me in the chest. My friends mean everything to me and all I want to do is protect them. So when I hear them say something like that it just breaks me".

Sasha was now sobbing into her hands as Finn put an arm around her and pulled her in to comfort her.

"But" Sasha said as she stopped crying and she began to be filled with anger "That's not even the worst part. All I keep seeing is Paige's bloody smile as she walks away with Becky knowing damn well what she just done".

The image of that day replayed in Sasha mind non stop. To her that was the exact moment she felt she may have lost Becky forever. All of this was still very confusing to Finn. he understood why Sasha was upset and that Becky's word hurt her but one question weighed heavily on his mind. Why did she have this need to protect her friends so much. It wasn't like they couldn't do it themselves or that there other could help. Finn could tell that Sasha carried that load heavily and felt it was her sole responsibility to do it herself.

"Can I ask you a question" Finn felt Sasha's head nod 'yes' on his chest "Why do you feel the need to protect us?"

Sasha looked up at Finn "Because your my friends, why wouldn't I?"

"No I get that" Finn let go of Sasha and face her directly "I mean you seem like it's more of a responsibility you have. Like perhaps there an even bigger reason why you feel this way".

Sasha looked away _"Should I tell him"._

Truth was Finn was right, there was a deeper reason. One that has followed Sasha for as long as she could remember. She never talked about it, she refused too. If she could just manage to keep pushing it away then maybe she would just forget about like it never happened. But that never worked because she would always get reminded when it happened again. This was something that would never just go away and she needed to accept that. So it was in that moment she decided now was as good a time to starts as any. Sasha then reached for the bottom of her shirt. She hesitated but only for a moment as she considered backing out and making a run for the door. She shook the thought out of her head, she needed to do this, she needed to tell somebody. Finally she shut her eyes, she couldn't see his reaction, she wouldn't be able to bear it. Slowly she began to raise her shirt. Finn eyes widen as he was unsure what was going on at first.

Then as Sasha's shirt continued to go up his eyes widened for a completely different reason "Bloody hell".

Finn didn't know what else to say, the torso and chest of Sasha was completely covered in bruises. Finn was well aware of the rumors but he had always dismissed them because Sasha had never said anything about them. Now he realized what a fool he and the rest of their friends were, of course she never would talk to them about something like this because she knew if he ever found out that she told anyone, they would new bruises to go along with the old ones.

Sasha lowered her shirt before opening her eyes, but refuses to look at Finn "Now you know. All the rumors about my dad beating me are true. He only hits me on my stomach because it's easier for me to hide but sometimes he gets carried away and I get bruises on my arms and I have to wear a hoodie, or he gives me a black eye and I have to say I ran into a door or something".

Sasha wiped away a couple of stray tears that fell while she was talking before continuing "You can see why you guys mean so much to me. My dad never cared about me, I can't remember the last time he hugged me or even said he loved me. Everyone you, Bayley, Becky, Charlotte, hell even Alexa are the people that had given me the love my father never did and because of that I consider you guys my real family. So when someone comes along and I know they're going to hurt one of you, I do everything I can to stop that from happening. Because i'll be damn if someone hurts my family".

Finn still had no words. He knew he and all his friends were close like a family. He had always considered Sasha as a little sister, and the fact he had been so blind to all of this made his stomach turn. Sasha had been abused and he done nothing to stop it.

Sasha spoke once more "So hearing Becky say she hates me, hurts way more then anything my dad could ever do"

He took Sasha hands in his "Sasha" Finn said as she finally looked him "I am so sorry that I been blind to all of this. I promise you, you don't have to carry this burden alone. As a family we all protect each other, so when one of us are down we rally to help them up or even carry their load for them."

A smile creep on Sasha face from hearing Finn's words. It gave her a warm feeling that her friends felt the same way as she did for them.

"As for Becky" Finn continued as Sasha's smile faded with the mention of her name "Believe me she doesn't hate you. She's been a wreck around here lately because she feels awful about what she said. Just give it time, she'll come around."

Sasha wrapped her arms around Finn as the two embraced in a hugged, Sasha giggled "It's a good thing Bayley isn't here or else she would have yelled at us for not making it a group hug".

Finn shrugged "It wouldn't be so bad, then I go around saying I had a threesum with you two".

Sasha pulled away and playfully slapped Finn's face "If only I was straight, then we could make that true".

"Wait seriously?" Finn asked as Sasha laughed while she made her way to the door.

Finn followed behind as he showed her out and stopped as when they made it to the doorway "Are you sure you're safe to go home?"

Sasha waved him off "Yeah, i'm staying with my gramps for now so I'll be fine".

The two shared one more hug goodbye before she made her way downstairs and out the building. She began to make her way down the the street and just as she was about to turn the corner she rammed into someone

They both fell to ground and Sasha was the first to sit upright "Hey watch were your goin-",

Sasha paused mid sentence when she saw that it was Becky who she ran into. She had completely forgotten that Finn said she was out for a late night jog. Now Becky was sitting up too and neither of the girls said anything. Sasha didn't know what to do, maybe this was the time the two talked things out and make up. Thats was her plan at least, but right when Becky went to open her mouth to say something, Sasha picked herself up and bolted down the street.

Becky too got up and tried to yell for her "SASHA WAIT, IM-".

But it was too late as Sasha was already out of sight "sorry" Becky said in a whisper.

Becky sighed and continued her way back home, once she gotten into her apartment she went straight to her room and slammed her door, completely ignoring Finn's greetings. She fell face first into her bed and screamed into her pillow. All week she has been upset because of what she said to Sasha. Once she had time to cool off she began to feel awful and the pain in Sasha face when she said "I hate you" made her feel even worse. She was going to apologize the next day but Sasha never came to school. All weeks she been trying to get a hold of her but had no idea where she was. Now prom was tomorrow and Becky's mind was nowhere on prom. She just wanted to make up with Sasha. Becky couldn't help but think about how selfish must have been, she was so caught up with prom fever and the fact someone asked her that she completely shut off Sasha and dismissed her when she tried to explain herself after the whole Paige incident. But the fact that she said she hated her killed Becky.

"It's not true" Becky said "it not true, you have to know that".

Becky kept repeating that in her head hoping that somehow Sasha would hear her. Then Becky said the thing that would lead to her crying herself to sleep that night "How could I ever hate you, you're my best friend. I love you".

* * *

 **I feel like this was one of my better chapters but I guess that for you to decide. Also Finn is like doctor Phil in this story I swear lol. Anyway this chapter is a lot different than what I thought it was going to be originally, this was going to be the end of the Sasha and Becky flash back but that's probably next chapter. Im curious tho how are you guys liking the flashback, do you want more or do you think they're dragging out now.**


	25. Chapter 25: Prom Part 4

**Holy shit I'm not dead lol, no I'm just an asshole who can't update regularly. At any rate, I do recommend reading the last chapter as a refresher. Believe it or not I do have a lot of ideas for this story I just don't have a lot of time to write. Any way you waited enough enjoy**

* * *

 **(Flashback: Prom Day)**

Sasha found herself lying down on her bed in her room at her grandfather's house in Brooklyn. The room was dark as she had the curtains closed and the only sound was the blasting music coming from her headphones as she stared blankly up at the ceiling. More often than not could you find Sasha like when something was troubling her, most times, however she would be in excruciating pain after being on the receiving end of one her father's beat downs. This place was her second home, but she referred to it as her safe haven. She could always come here whenever something was bothering her and to always count on her grandfather to be there for her to say the right thing when she needed them. So Sasha laid there hurting, but not by physical pain courtesy of her farther this time, no, this pain was much deeper and hurt more than any punch her dad could ever muster. Becky words still fresh in her mind even after the conversation with Finn, how she wished she would have stayed and talked to Becky that night. But no, instead she ran like a coward just as she always did. At least that's how she sees it, whenever a difficult situation came up she would run. Just look at her home situation, for instance, she was in fear every day of what her father might do and when he showed her what he would do Sasha didn't stand up for herself. In her mind, she couldn't, so she waited until the beating over with so she could limp, her bruised body to safety of her granddad home.

Then her encounter with Becky only proved her point further. As if that wasn't evidence for her, she hasn't even gone to school since that night. She chuckled sarcastically to herself, what would she even say _"Hey, sorry I punched your prom date in the nose, and ran away from you, and purposely been doing everything in my power to avoid you. So we cool right"._

No, if there was one word that didn't describe this situation, it was _"Cool"_. Shitty, train wreck, disaster, and toxic, sure but not cool. Sasha let out a heavy sigh, her music was so loud she didn't even hear her door open. It was until she rolled onto her side facing the door where she saw the figure standing over her.

She moved her headphones off her ears and rested them around her neck just in time to hear him chuckle "If you keep blasting your music like that you're going to be as deaf as me".

Sasha smiled at her grandfather "That's funny grandma always told me you had selective hearing".

Again the old man chuckled "only when it came to her, it was always a good way to piss her off a little".

Sasha now turning off her music completely as her granddad continued "Mind if I join you".

She didn't say anything, instead she just sat up on the bed, leaning against the wall, bringing her knee to chest to make room for him to sit. He did so as he took his seat on the foot of the bed, resting his cane on his lap. The two generations of "Banks" sat quietly for a moment. It wasn't until her grandfather decided to say something that broke the silence "You know we could just sit here all day in silence... or you could tell me why I can hear you sneaking in here when you should be at school".

Sasha smirked at him "See what I mean by selective hearing".

He didn't say anything, instead he just shot her cold gaze that demanded an answer. Sasha quickly broke and looked away "It's nothing, I just wasn't feeling the whole prom thing and I'm having a problem with my friend is all".

"Girl troubles?" Her grandfather teased, already aware of her sexuallty.

Sasha scoffed "N-now what would make you think that".

Seeing through her lie, he continued "I know you very well Sasha and there's only two reasons why you would come here in the mood your in. Fortunately, you don't seem to be hurt in anyway so I assume that bastard father of your isn't what brought you here".

Sasha sighed as her face began to blush which remained unseen by her grandfather saving her from his hazing. Seeing as he probably won't drop the matter, she decided to explain it to him "You remember my friend Becky right".

He nodded "Ah yes the cute Irish girl with the bright orange hair and corny puns".

Chuckling at his description of her Sasha continued "Yeah, that's her" but a frown appeared on the Sasha face as she explained what happen. She told him all about Paige, the fight, what Becky said, her conversation with Finn and running away from Becky after bumping into her that night. As she went on with her explanation it only made her feel worse about herself, after hearing it out loud she realized how easy it was to put her in the wrong.

"Well" Seeing it as well "You certainly have stirred up quite a bit of trouble haven't you".

Sasha narrowed her eyes at him, "Tell me something I don't know. I mean, how the hell am I supposed to fix this".

"Go to her".

"What" Sasha asked.

Her grandfather nodded "Sasha I've been around a long ass time and if there's one thing I know about women is that they will say things out of anger to hurt you and then feel awful about it later".

Sasha contemplated this for a moment before deciding against it "I can't, I would probably just end up ruining her night".

"She's probably already has a pretty bad night knowing she hurt her friend, I bet you she hasn't stopped thinking about what she said since".

He was right, Sasha couldn't just sit here. All this week she has been pushing this off and look where it's gotten her "Thanks Gramps".

"Anytime, now get outta here and make up with your friend".

Not wanting to waste anymore time she gave her grandfathers a quick peck on the cheek and rushed down the stairs and out the door. She ran down the street as she made her way to her school.

 **(At the School Prom)**

Music erupted from the inside of the school gymnasium. The students were taking full advantage of the freedom that the teachers who were supervising were giving them. Grinding their sweaty body together and some in a way that could only be defined as erotic. If you didn't know any better you could mistake what you're seeing was filmed for a soft core porn. It was safe to say that everybody in attendance was having a good time. Even Becky who was still hung up on Sasha manage to enjoy herself slightly, after all this was her only prom and she wanted to at least try and have fun, for the most part that is.

Currently, she was sitting at her table, Paige wanted to go and dance with some of her friends for a while and Becky needed some water. Dancing was definitely not her thing, especially when she looks over at Naomi, who was absolutely killing the dance floor. However, that didn't stop her from making a complete fool out of herself in a good way, besides as long as she stood next to Bayley she wouldn't be the worst the dancer on the floor. Back at her table, she took a sip out of the water bottle she had left there. Now, having a moment to catch her breath, thoughts of Sasha began to creep back and the guilt followed soon after. She didn't understand why so felt so bad, sure said some hurtful things that she regretted deeply, but it didn't explain this odd feeling she had about it.

 _"Maybe it's because of the look she had in her face"_ Becky though.

That face Sasha made was imprinted in Becky memories. That hurt, shocked, and betrayed expression all mixed into one was the one that haunted Becky. In the moment of when she said she hated Sasha she didn't think twice about it, all the rage that was built up in her blinded her and by the time she realized what she had said it was too late.

 _"Maybe it's because I have seen her in a while"_

Other than that brief meeting between the two the other night in which neither of them said anything to one another, Sasha was gone and nowhere to be found. Becky already felt terrible and the separation didn't help the matter. As the days added up so did the feeling of abandonment, which Becky found quite ironic since she was the one who basically cut her off. Becky found herself longing for her friend, the class felt like an eternity without Sasha there to entertain her with her sassy attitude and their inside jokes only they could understand. She missed everything about her, her silliness, her inaproppentness, her scent, the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she made her feel…

 _"Maybe it's because I love her"_ Becky thought cautiously

It was true that Becky did love her friend, she loved all her friends. Each and every one they hold a special place in her heart… but Sasha was different. She didn't know why, in fact, she was afraid to find out. She tried not to think about it too much, she always just figured it was because she thought of Sasha as her best friend. However, she knew Bayley though of Sasha as her best friend as well and She knew Bayley didn't think of Sasha the same way as she did. When it came to Sasha there was something deeper. She just couldn't figure out what.

"Becky their you are" Paige smiled as she took a hold of Becky's hand "C'mon, we have to dance to this song".

Looking down at her hand before smiling at her, Becky decided to put these thoughts in the back of her for now the best she can "Ok sure let's do it".

Paige led Becky over to the dance floor with everyone else. Once arriving there she quickly took notice of the way Naomi was grinding her ass onto to the groin her date Jimmy Uso. Becky chuckled at this as she could only assume that this was foreshadowing for the later activities they were sure to have. Much to her surprise (And slight pleasure) Becky soon found herself in a similar position as Jimmy was. Paige was throwing her ass back to Becky, after taking a moment to realize what was happening, she found herself lowering her hands to Paige's hips. Her hands followed Paige's hips as they were in sync with the rhythm of the music.

"Get it Bex!" Charlotte teased from a couple feet away.

Blushing slightly at her friends comment, but Becky quickly shook her head. She was enjoying the feel of Paige's bottom too much to care at the moment. Even with all the guilt she was feeling she was glad she was able to let loose and enjoy her prom. But she knew as soon as it was over the first person she wanted to see was Sasha, one to make sure she was ok and two to finally apologize. However, that was for then and Paige's ass was for now.

 **(Sasha POV)**

I stop at the parking lot of my school and put my hands on my knees while I caught my breath, "I should have taken a fucking Uber".

I cursed myself for my lack of thinking and decided to walk to our school gym instead running to it. I figured I could use this time to think about what exactly I wanted to say once I saw her. Where should I even start, I've done so much fucked up shit in the past couple of days where would I even begin. Maybe I'll know what to say once I see her, I mean that way I can say something from the heart or some corny shit like that. Either way as long as Paige keeps her mouth I should be alrig-

"Shit Paige!".

I had completely forgotten about her, it's their prom they're probably going to be together all night. As long as she's around i'll never be able to say what I need to say to Becky. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all, but I can't go home now not after running all this was. But Paige probably won't even let me anywhere near Becky and what if she doesn't even want to hear me out. Ugh this so frustrating, none of this would be happening if it wasn't for Paige that, that…

"Stupid cunt!" I yelled unknowing of the two people who just walked in.

"Whoa that's a bad word" A male voice said.

"Yeah yo like you need to watch your mouth" Came a female one.

I didn't even realize I had entered the school and when I turned around to see that it was Finn and Liv who walked in on me "What are two doing at her" I looked at my phone at the time "Their still like another half an hour left of prom".

They both took a quick glance at one another before Finn began babbling like an idiot "oh… well… ye see uh…".

Then Liv smoothly answered for him "We're definitely not about to go do it in his car if that what you're thinking".

Fin slapped his forehead as I just chuckled, he sighed before continuing "Right definitely not that. Anyway what are you doing here, I thought you weren't coming".

I swallowed the lump in my throat that developed after he asked that before answering "I need to talk to Becky, is she still here?".

Finn nodded and pointed to the door "Yeah she right in their".

I nodded my head and made my way to door but not before Finn called out to me "Sasha".

I turned around to be greeted by his smile "Good luck".

Giving him one last nod, I turned and marched my way to the door. As soon as I opened the door the music that was once muffled erupted into full volume, I could barely hear myself think it was so loud. I cut my way threw the crowd of people while getting multiple judge mental looks for the cloths I was wearing. After all converse, joggers, and a "Bleach" T shirt didn't exactly fit the prom scene. That was irrelevant to me though, I couldn't care less about what everyone else thought about me, their was only one person's opinion I cared about right now and that was Becky's. I scanned the area, it should not be all that hard to spot Becky and that bright orange hair of hers. Sure enough I was right as I found the top of her head, now moving even faster than before I made my towards her. Finally once I was able to get a good look at her I stopped in my tracks. Becky was there and sure enough so was Paige, I felt the anger start to build up inside me seeing Paige and I wanted to punch her all over again. Then I looked over at Becky and all the rage and anger started to fade away. She looked so… happy, happier then I have ever seen her before and Paige was the reason for it.

Slowly I began to back away from the two. Going up to Becky now would only make her upset, it would be selfish of me to take this night away from her just so I can apologies and sleep a little easier tonight. She needed this far more than I, and apparently she needed Paige more than she needed me now . As I made my back to the exit I took one last look at Becky before I walked out the door letting it close behind me with a sad smile on my face.

* * *

 **Almost done with the flashback next chapter is the last one (thank god) and then we'll get back to the main story. And I got you this time, next chapter is already half way done so expect it in a couple days. Thanks again for putting up with me and reading, till next time. Oh and also, if you have any questions or need a refresher on anything in the story just ask in your reviews and I'll be happy to tell you.**


	26. Chapter 26: Prom Part 5 - The Finale

**Final flashback chapter, told you I'd only be a couple days this time. I mean someone has to be pulsed for these ships, but I'll rant about that later, on to the chapter**

* * *

 **(Narrator POV)**

As Prom was winding down Becky was patiently waiting for the one thing she was looking forward to most, the slow dance. Many people were sitting down and a few had left early. It didn't matter to Becky all she wanted was this dance and she was moments away from having it.

Paige was sitting down next to Becky when two of her friends came up to them and the one said "You're never going to believe who decided to show her face here".

"Yeah, that bitch Sasha, who punched you was just here" Said the other one.

This caught Becky attention as she curious as to why Sasha was here "is she still here?" Becky asks very concerned much to Paige's displeasure.

They both shook their head "No, she kinda just walked in and left, probably afraid of what Paige might do to get back at her".

"What's up Bex" Paige asked "You're not seriously worried about that little piss bag are you".

Not approving of the nickname Paige has given Sasha, Becky tried to compose herself "Of course I am, she's my friend and I would appreciate it if you didn't call her insulting names".

Paige laughed at this "That's odd cause if I remember correctly, you said you hated her after she punched me or did that just happen to slip your mind".

Becky patience was wearing thin and she didn't need Paige to remind her about the stupid things she said "Whatever I'm going to go check on her".

As Becky went to get up Paige grabbed her by the wrist "Come on babe I'm sure she's fine, besides the slow dance is coming on soon".

Becky ripped her hand away from her "First off I'm not you "Babe" and secondly I'll only be five minutes. It's no big deal I'll be right back".

As she left to find Sasha Paige gave Becky one last ultimatum "If you leave now you can find someone else for the rest of prom".

Becky stopped and looked at Paige as she weighed her options, but in all honesty, there wasn't that much to think about. She knew what she needed to do, she knew what was more important to her and that making things right with Sasha no matter what. Without so much as a goodbye Becky left and made her way outside the school. Once she left the gym, she quickly tried to search for her friend, however, this did go well with the heels she was wearing. She foolishly left behind her spare shoes in the Finn's car, she was meaning to wear them after she was done with her heels and it was becoming exceedingly more difficult to walk. As she was making her way out of the school she could be seen with a very noticeable limp, she looked like a baby deer who was taking their first steps.

Now just outside her school's entrance, she decided she couldn't bear the pain in her feet any longer, so she lifted up her dress and sat down on the ground leaning her back against a wall.

She tried her best to bring her foot up close to her and she fiddles around with her heel "C'mon ye little bastard".

After a few more moments of struggle Becky finally felt her heel start to come loose and eventually came completely off her foot and was overcome with joy "AH HA, FUCK YOU HEEL!".

Soon after, though she realized she had one more heel to take off and hung her head in defeat.

"Need some help with that".

Becky quickly looked up where the voice had come from, the voice that was missing from her life and that has eluded her this past week "Sasha, it's you!".

Sasha slowly walked up to Becky and crouched down in front of her "Here, let me give you hand".

In no time Sasha removed the shoe from Becky's foot, once standing back up Sasha then extended out her hand for Becky to grab. Taking it graciously Becky stood back up as well. It wasn't until then that Sasha took in the full extent of her Beauty, Becky was wearing a green two piece dress, her hair was curled beautifully and her makeup was done perfectly, no doubt by Alexa she assumed. Sasha had to admit Becky was gorgeous.

Even though the pain from her heels are no more that didn't change the fact that she couldn't walk, she tried to take a step but stumbled over into Sasha's arms.

She looked up at Sasha and a blush appeared on her face "Um, do you mind taking me home".

Even though she was slightly surprised that Becky wanted to leave before prom was over Sasha agreed. Sasha turned around and decided she would carry Becky piggyback style since she couldn't walk. So without any hesitation Becky hopped onto Sasha's back and wrapped her legs around Sasha's waist and her arms around her shoulders. It was difficult at first for Becky to get comfortable, prom dresses weren't made for piggyback rides after all but found a way to make it work. As Sasha began walking it was quiet at first both unsure if they wanted to say the first word.

Surprisingly, it was not an uncomfortable silence, they both would have thought that after a week of avoiding one another that there be some tension in the air, but no. The two friends have missed each other deeply, so after going the longest amount of time without seeing each other since they met it felt good just being together.

However, there was still much that needed to be said and Sasha knew this. She sighed, knowing she would have been the one to get things started if she wanted to be able say what she needed to "So how come you're leaving prom early, was it that bad?"

Becky was surprised she started first, but answered "Oh, ah, no it was nice. Me and Paige just kind of had a misunderstanding".

Choosing her words carefully Sasha answered "She didn't hurt you, did she?".

Becky tightens her grip around Sasha shoulders "No, she was really nice until the end, but she made me pick between staying with her or going to your".

Unsure as to what to say Sasha remained silent as Becky continued "It was all for the best anyway. I knew I needed to come a find you, it's just been so lonely without you and after what I said to you I… I…".

Becky struggled finishing her sentence, she knew this was going to be hard. She had gone over this exact situation over and over again in her head, but still didn't what to say to Sasha. It didn't help either that she was starting to choke up and feel the tears building up in her eyes. Sasha didn't hold up any better, hearing the sadness in Becky voice hurt her. Becky held onto Sasha even tighter now, she rested her head on Sasha shoulder and let a few tears fall.

Becky had a death lock Sasha, holding on to her almost as if Sasha would disappear again if she let go. Becky suppressed her sobs just enough to let out a single sentence "Just please tell me you never actually believe I hated you".

Sasha stopped walking, although Becky couldn't see, tears filled Sasha's eyes as well. She quickly blinked them away, she needed to be strong for both of them. Even though you could still hear a sprinkle of despair when she talked "I… I didn't know what to think. A part of me wanted to believe you didn't mean it, but another thought that you truly did hate me. Then when I came by earlier to talk I saw how happy you were with Paige and that she was the reason for it. At that point I just figured I lost you".

Before Sasha even knew what happened, Becky hopped off of Sasha's shoulders ignoring the shooting pain she felt in her feet as she stood up and spun Sasha around keeping her firm grasp on her shoulders "Ok you listen to me, you can never lose me. It doesn't matter what or who tries to come between us, at the end we will come out of it together and stronger than we were. You're my best friend and I love you, you dumbass".

Sasha took a hold of Becky's hands with her "I love you too… dickhead".

The girls laughed, happy to put all this nonsense behind them. Becky then hopped back onto Sasha for a piggyback as the two girls continued their way back home. However, there was still on the question on Becky's mind "Hey, I thought you said you came to the prom, then left, how come you stuck around?".

"Oh yeah, well I ran all the way here and was hoping Finn and Liv would be done soon so he could take me home".

"Doing what?" Becky asked innocently.

Coincidentally the girls were cutting through the parking lot and almost on cue, they started to hear some soft moaning. Curiosity getting the best of them, Sasha followed the noise and as they got closer music could be heard.

"CHOKE ME HARDER FIN!".

The two girls eyes widen as they realized what was going on, Sasha then pulled out her phone and looked at the time "It's been like 45 minutes how are they still going".

Becky then hopped off Sasha again and gingerly took a couple steps forward "Sasha do you hear that".

Covering her ears, she nodded "I'm trying my best not to".

Shaking her head, Becky took a step closer to Sasha "No, not that, listen".

Becky removed Sasha hands from her head as she listens closely to what Becky was talking about. She soon realized what Becky was alluding to, it was the music that was coming the car. The song was "Fix You" by Coldplay. Sasha knew how much Becky loved Coldplay and their music and couldn't help but smile when she saw the even bigger one on Becky's face.

Becky nudged Sasha with her shoulder "You know I never did get my slow dance at prom".

Smirking to herself Sasha bowed and extended her hand "May I have this dance then Miss. Lynch".

Gladly taking her hand the two girls got closer and closed the distance between their bodies. Sasha wraps her arms around the slightly taller woman's neck and Becky is resting her hands on Sasha's waist. The two young women slowly step to the sound of the music while Becky occanaily spun Sasha around and vice versa. Now if you were to just so happen walk in on the two right now it wouldn't seem very romantic at all. The two were in the middle of the school parking lot, one in a prom dress and is shoeless and the other in sweats and converse. Dancing along to faint music coming from a car where you can hear moaning and heaving breathing. The scene screamed crackhead wedding more than it did prom dance, but to them it didn't matter. It was perfect, two best friends enjoying their final dance of the night.

Soon the song was coming to an end and Becky decided to tease Sasha a little "You know if this was a real prom date this is when we would kiss".

Sasha shrugged her shoulder "If you say so".

Becky felt butterflies in her stomach, unsure as to what Sasha meant, but soon found out. Ever so slightly rising up on her tippy toes, Sasha placed a kiss on Becky's forehead. Once she finished the kiss Sasha just giggled as she saw the expression on Becky's face.

But it was in that moment, everything changed for Becky, when everything was becoming so clear. She now knew why she felt such guilt for what she said, why her feeling for Sasha are deeper for her than for any of her other friends, why all she wanted was to see her and tell her how sorry she was and that she could never have hated her. It was because she loved her. She didn't know when but it was in that moment she finally accepted the reality of her situation. She had fallen in love with Sasha.

"Sasha…" Becky said in a whisper.

Becky was about to say something else when she was interrupted "OH MY GOD YO, FINNNNNN!".

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT LIV!'

Wincing at the thought of what had just happened in that car Becky quickly took advantage "Well, um… I'm definitely not getting in that car again".

Sasha quickly turned around and smiled back at Becky, "Well, that's what I'm here for, come-on my Gramps place is that far from here. Hop on and we'll hang out their".

Doing as she was told Becky took back her place on Sasha back as she made her way to her grandfather's house. Becky was now blushing at how close she was with Sasha now. She mentally sighed _"I'm in deep shit"._

 **(Present Time)**

"And that about sums it up" Becky concluded as she claps her hands together.

Just about everybody was mesmerized by Becky's story, Sasha's eyes haven't left Becky, Bayley had a box a tissue for her tears, Charlotte and Alexa just smirked and Finn was looking off into the distance "Ahh Liv Morgan, good times".

Ignoring Finn perverted comment Sasha finally said something "I can't believe you had these feelings for me all this time, imagine what could have been if I realized I liked you sooner".

Becky shrugged "I think it all worked out for the best, we're both a little older and more mature now. For all we know we could have gotten together to soon back then and have broken up. Besides, I have you now and that's all that matters to me".

Sasha kissed Becky on her forehead just as she did all those years ago from their prom "I love you".

"I love you too" Becky said, but this time capturing Sasha's lips for a kiss.

Bayley couldn't help but get all fuzzy inside and give Alexa a kiss of her own. One that Alexa would happily return.

With all the love in the room Charlotte was the only one who seemed to disapprove "Ugh would you four get a room. This is way too much gayness for one room".

Sasha gave one more kiss to Becky before shooting a look at Charlotte "Jealous".

Charlotte scoffed "No".

Alexa then joined in to mock Charlotte "I mean you could always kiss Finn if you're feeling left out".

Turning her attention to Finn, who was already giving Charlotte a smug look and quick wink, much to her disapproval "Stop it".

This caused everybody a good laugh, then all of a sudden their lights and tv of the house all came back on. The group all shoot their hands up in celebrations as they looked at the time. Once realizing how late it was they decided it would probably be a good idea to get some sleep. The girls all made their way to their beds and Finn repositioned himself on the couch as he figured he might as well spend the night.

Today was a good day for the group, these kind of days have been few and far apart for them as of late. They knew even though they had a break from their troubles, they would be back tomorrow and be just as painful as ever. But that will be for tomorrow and today was for them.

* * *

 **The Flashbacks are officially over. For those of you curious about how Bayley and Alexa got together, don't worry, I'll get to them later. Next chapter we return to the main story, again, I do recommend rereading chapters 17 - 20 just as a refresher but I will put all the major points that will be needed to know in the A/N next chapter. As always, thanks for reading and wow two chapters in the same week, let's try and keep it going. Till next time.**


	27. Chapter 27: Finn You Dog

**Alright main story time. Just in case you didn't read chapter 17 - 21 let me give you the rundown of the key things for the coming chapters.**

 **It's been two months since Bayley's rape**

 **Sasha mysteriously paid off their debt for their house**

 **Alexa has yet to tell her parents about her relationship with Bayley**

 **Bayley is unable to leave the house**

 **Alexa is four months sober**

 **Sasha has a foot fetish (nothing gross will happen just a running gag)**

 **Also, I'm using a new Grammar app that will hopefully fix some of my little mistakes I make that I don't catch when I proofread, so let me know how that works. Wells that about it, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Bayley C'mon, Becky's about to come back with donuts and coffee. She even got you the peppermint kind you like" Alexa cooed as she lightly shook Bayley, who was laying in bed wrapped up in her blankets.

Bayley didn't move, she just stared blankly at the wall "I'm not hungry".

The sound of disparity in her voice was enough for Alexa to get the point. She stood up and made her way to the door "Fine, but I'll be back in a little with your coffee and donut, I'm not going to let you not eat".

Alexa sighs as she closed the door behind her. Two months have passed since Bayleys rape and she was still nowhere near ready to leave the house. The best she could do was sit on the porch in the backyard, but in order to do so she needed someone with her.

In Bayley's mind not much has changed, for her things have just gone back to the way they use to be. Instead of going to work she made sure the house was clean and everyone was on schedules for their day. Besides, she's never been one to go out and party and all her friends lived with her so she still got to see them every day. Not to mention that Alexa was almost always at the house with her so she didn't miss any time with her either. However Bayley did miss the little date she and Alexa use to have when they went out. She also hated the loneliness when she was all by herself when everyone went to their jobs and Alexa wasn't around. But the worst was when she felt the way she does today, when her depression consumes her and she can't even find the will to get out of bed. When all she can think about are the disgusting events of that day and the man that stole her freedom and innocence from her.

Back downstairs in the living room was Charlotte who gave Alexa a sad smile as she walked in "No luck huh".

Alexa took a seat next to Charlotte on the couch as she threw her head back "Today's not one of her good days, maybe in a little bit as she feel better".

"You know, this is kinda like how she acted after you disappeared a few months back" Charlotte said, remembering how upset Bayley was when Alexa left for rehab without telling her.

This earned Charlotte a glare from Alexa as she didn't need any reminding of how poorly she handled the situation back then. Charlotte got the message "Not helping sorry".

Alexa waved her off "Whatever. Anyway, where the hell is Sasha and how come Becky's not back yet".

"Well Sasha still sleeping, she came in late again last night and I don't know why it's taking Becky so long".

Ever since Sasha somehow was able to pay the debt off for the house she has been acting very strange. She has been sleeping a lot more than usual, staying out late, she's never in the house and Becky even feels as if Sasha has been distancing herself from her. It was a major concern that nobody wanted to talk to her about because she would be completely fine one minute but once you start questioning her she would just get so angry all of a sudden. So mad in fact Becky was starting to fear Sasha a little bit, but all she really wished was for Sasha talking to her.

Speaking of the devil, the front door opened showing a very excited Becky Lynch "You guys are not going to believe who I ran into on my way back from Duncan".

Alexa quickly answered, "You could've met Obama on your way back and I wouldn't give a flying fuck, you just better have my coffee".

Becky set the food down and gestured to the girl who was trailing behind her "Calm ye tits Lexi and no it's not Obama. Look, it's Liv, I saw her and invited her back to catch up".

Liv smiled at the frustrated Alexa "Lexi yo, imma need you not to curse".

Alexa snapped her back to live "why the fuck shouldn't I".

Just as Liv was about to answer another girl's voice was heard "Mommy she said a bad word".

The three friends all looked down to see a little girl hiding behind Liv hugging her leg. The girls all examined the child, she had jet black hair, blue eyes and freckles from her nose to her cheeks. She was wearing a purple puffy jacket, a matching beanie, legging and snow boots.

She was as adorable as can be and Becky squealed as she couldn't contain herself "Isn't she just the most adorable little thing you ever laid your eyes on".

Becky's squealing continued until another person came into the picture "uh, why are you all being so loud, it's not even noon yet".

Sasha had to rub the sleep out of her eyes before she could see what everyone was so excited about. She only needed one look at the area to understand as her eyes widened "Liv!".

She ran and engulfed her old high school friend in a hug "Oh my god, girl where have you been. You just fell off the face of the earth after high school".

Liv was released from Sasha hug, then picked up the little girl to hold her in her arms "Well, after graduation I moved back to Jersey with my family. Then a few months after that I gave birth to this little angel".

Liv's daughter buried her face into her mother's shoulder as Sasha, Becky and Alexa all surrendered her to admire her. The only person who didn't was Charlotte who had remained quiet as their something about the young girl that seemed familiar.

Charlotte chuckled at the thought she was having "You know she kinda reminds me of-..."

Just then Finn blasted through the door "I smell donuts" Finn took a second look and smiled at his former prom date "Hey Liv long time no see".

It was at that moment it hit the four girls, they both started to look back and forth between Liv's daughter and Finn. Becky was about to scream, but came out as yelp as Liv covered her mouth with her hand "Yo guys how about you show me your kitchen".

Liv pushed Becky into the direction of the kitchen and the three other girls followed suit. Liv then sets down her daughter and looks up at Finn "do you mind watching her for second".

Very confused by what was going on but Finn just nodded his head and went along with it. Liv gave her kid a slight nudge towards Finn "Wait here with your Far- I mean Finn until I get back".

The little girl shyly made her to Finn and Liv met up with the rest of the girls in the kitchen. When she did, she was met with shocked and curious facial expression. Sasha was the first one to say something "What. The. Fuck.".

Liv grabbed the top of her head "I know this bad".

Alexa took a step back "Bad. No, Sasha's morning breath is bad. This, this is a cluster fuck".

Sasha self consciously checked her breath before Becky slid her a piece a gum. Charlotte then looked back at Liv "Can you just start with how all this happened".

Live scratched the back of her head "Well…"

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Liv then began explaining how they all got to this point. It began back at prom, the first and only time that Finn and Liv had sex._

As Prom was winding down the two had snuck away from the dance to go to the Finn's car. The two at the time were still very inexperienced when it came sex, Liv being a virgin and Finn only doing it a few times himself. As the two were getting more and more into it, the kissing getting more intense, the heat that building up in the car, their hot sweaty bodies against one another, Liv already fully nude with her prom dress in the front seat and Finn without his shirt. As it was becoming increasingly clear where things were heading, Finn reached over to his glove box to grab the condom he put in there, or at least he thought he put in their. Finn mentally cursed himself, he knew that he was forgetting something he just didn't think that he would forget something like this.

Finn sighed as he apologized to Liv. He went to grab his shirt but was stopped when Liv caressed his face with both her hands "No, it's ok. I'm on the pill".

It was lie, Liv wasn't on the pill. She stopped taking them months ago. She didn't know why she lied, but she knew one thing she needed to be with Finn. She wanted to feel every inch of him inside her, he had treated her so gentlemanly all night. He made her feel special and that only made her crave him even more. Liv never felt like this before, but she knew that she wanted Finn to be her first.

Smirking to himself Finn allowed Liv pull him back down into a kiss. Once they were laying back down, Finn made his way to her neck, leaving a series of kisses. Live moaned at the pleasure, but that pleasure soon intensifies as he began to suckle on the very place of the neck he was once kissing.

"Finn…" Liv said breathlessly.

Liv knew this was a mistake, but she didn't care, this is what she wanted and she didn't think about what might happen after all she cared about was now. Her hands began to trail from Finn back to the front of his torso, down from his chest to each and every one of his abs until she found the belt to his pants. She quickly did her best to unbuckle it and after some struggle succeeded. Hoping to speed up the process Finn got up momentarily and undid his pants and took them off. Now down to only his underwear, Liv watch with lustful eyes as she waited to see his manhood. Slowly he pulled down his underwear and before she knew his fully erected cock popped out. Liv bit her index finger hoping she looked as slutty as possible as she admired Finn's penis.

Finn relaxed just a bit as he saw that Liv was pleased with what she saw. A smile creeps up on his face, one that would grow even wider when he realized what was about to happen next. Liv had gotten on her knees and leaned down towards Finn's cock, taking hold of it. She slowly jerked it for a moment, taking in the musk and the sounds of moans coming from him. Taking one last deep breath Liv then slipped the tip of the Finn penis into her mouth.

"Oh Shit"

Liv would have smirked if she could, but she knew she would be able to do something that would really surprise him. She then took the rest of the Finn cock into her mouth. Finn grabbed the handle that was on top the car ceiling, shocked at the fact Liv was deep throating him. Although Liv was in fact a virgin, she had noticed long ago, she had no gag reflex whatsoever. With one hand on the car handle, Finn took his free hand and grabbed a handful of Liv's hair as he guided her up and down his shaft. This only turned Liv on even as she found an intense pleasure by having her hair pulled.

Feeling a little brave Finn lightly forced Liv all the way down his shaft making her take it all. He held her there only for a moment before letting her go. Liv came up with a trail of saliva from her lip to Finn's tip. Finn worried for a moment he may have killed the mood but was soon reassured when he saw Liv lick her lips and jerked him faster. Soon Liv laid back down and rubbed her wet cunt. Finn knew that this was the moment of truth. Even though she looked confident Liv was nervous as hell, she was about to lose her virginity and knew it was going to hurt a little.

Finn than took the tip of his cock and placed it at Liv's entry, he took one last look at Liv before getting a reassuring nod from her. With that's he slid inside her slowly, he noticed her winching slightly at first, but soon he saw the pleasure return to her face. He took that as his cue to go faster and harder. Finn moaned as he felt her extremely tight walls and Liv's breathing was becoming faster as well. Finn had one last burst of confidence in him. He took his hand and wrapped it around Liv's neck.

Surprised at first, but soon found herself feeling an even more intense sense of pleasure and she wanted more "CHOKE ME HARDER FINN!".

He did so and the two were being pushed to their limits. They wanted to hold back their orgasms so they could enjoy this a little longer but that wasn't an option. Soon after Finn began to thrust faster as he felt Liv's walls tighten around his cock and together they hit their climax and Finn released inside of Liv.

"OH MY GOD YO, FINN"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT LIV".

The two were breathless. They had both just experienced the most intense orgasms either of them would ever have. Live couldn't move, all feeling in her legs was gone. It wasn't until she felt herself being picked up when she changed positions. Finn had pulled her on top of him so that she was lying on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, but this time it was more loving instead of lustful. The two finally relaxed. Finn was thinking about how great this all was and if maybe she should ask Liv out again. Liv on the other hand was more concerned about the consequences that she hoped wouldn't come up in the near future.

* * *

 **(End of flashback)**

Liv looked down "A few days after that I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. I keep it a secret from everyone and avoided Finn. I wore sweats the rest of the school year to hide my baby bump until we finally graduated. Then once we did I move back to New Jersey with my dad to keep it a secret from Finn".

Everyone was still taking everything in. Charlotte was the first to say something "But why keep it a secret, wouldn't you want Finn involved".

Liv shook her head, still unable to look any of them in the eye "No, I was the one that lied and said I was on the pill when I wasn't, It's my fault I got pregnant not his. Don't get me wrong, I love my daughter with all my heart, but having a kid changes your life completely".

"Then why come back now, doesn't that defeat the purpose of leaving" Sasha asked

Liv didn't move "That's… personal".

It was quiet for a moment before Alexa sucked her teeth "Well, that sound pretty fucking stupid to me. How about you just grow a pair and just tell hi-".

Alexa was cut off when Becky walked past her and put her hands on Liv's shoulders, finally causing her to look up at her.

"Liv…" Becky said softly "You don't have to do this alone, I've known Finn me whole life and I can tell you he will be thrilled by the news. Shocked and scared at first probably but trust me he wouldn't want you do keep doing this alone".

Just then the girls heard some commotion coming from the other room and they gathered just outside the living room to see Finn and Liv's daughter sitting across each other with the little girl on the couch and Finn on the table.

Finn smiled at the girl before extending his hand out to her "Well hello there, My names Finn Balor. Do you mind telling me yours".

The girl hesitated for a moment before placing her small hand in Finn palm "Jasmine".

Finn gave her hand a light squeeze before letting go "Well Jasmine, it's very nice to meet you. Do you mind if I ask how old you are".

Jasmine then stuck her hand out showing three fingers. Finn mimicked the same with his "Three years old, but you're far too pretty to just be three. Well, I guess you have your mom to thank for that, she very beautiful" Finn then lowered his voice to a whisper "But shh don't tell her I said that".

A blushed formed on the Liv's face as Jasmine giggle at Finn "So tell me Jasmine, I saw your mom but where your dad".

Unaware of the irony of his statement Finn watched as Jasmine just shrugged her shoulders "You don't know?".

Finn frowned as he was thinking about how hard it must be for Liv to be a single mom before smiling once again "Well, that's too bad, I can tell that your dad is missing out big time. At least you have a good woman like your mom to take care of you".

Finn then gently picked the little girl up without any protest from her and sat down on the couch and placed her on his knee "Tell you what, I used to babysit a lot for my friend when his kid was about your age and have some toys back at my place. Maybe you can come over and play with them sometime".

Fully aware that the girls were watching him, Finn looked at Liv as he talks to young girl "But you have to promise to bring your mom".

The little girl followed his stare and looked at her mom, "Please mommy!".

A smile was on Liv's face, happy to see the two hit it off "I don't see why not".

Both Finn and Jasmine threw their hands up in the air and celebrated. Finn then stood up and placed the girl on his shoulders and the two paraded around the living room together. Finn didn't know why, but he felt as if he had a connection with the young girl.

The sounds of her daughter made Liv smile even wider. Despite an uneasy feeling that did come over her, it was one thing to accept someone else kid, it was another to accept the fact you have a three year old daughter you never knew about. Liv just hoped Becky was right and Finn wouldn't take it too hard.

* * *

 **Back with a bang bitch. I guess this answers the one question Plebs had in her review when she asked what happened to live. Also Smut Guest I hope you're still reading and enjoyed the smut and I can tell you there will be at least one more smut scene. I didn't even plan to have it in their just felt right, even though it was really weird to write this one, since I'm a guy and had to have those mental images of Finn was… awkward. Anyway, let me know what you think. Don't worry next chapter will involve A LOT of Alexa and Bayley, along with Sasha and Becky and a little Finn and Liv. Till next time.**


	28. Chapter 28: Charlotte Flair Love Doctor

**Long time no see. You should probably read the last chapter to refresh yourself or I could update regularly, whatever happens first. Enjoy**

* * *

As the day was just about turn from morning to afternoon most people had already begun to attack the day. Except for Bayley and Alexa who were still wrapped up in each others arms in their bed in Bayley's room. While her girlfriend remained in slumber Alexa was wide awake, staring down at Bayley as she snored quietly. As Alexa watched her, she couldn't help but hope that today would be one of Bayley's good days. One of the day where she seems like herself and has the bubbly personality that makes everyone else in the room feel better. Not one of the days where she just lays in bed all day and sulks. It wasn't her fault, of course, why she did so was perfectly justified, but that didn't make the situation any better.

Alexa sighed, she knew that those bad days were also partly her fault. She hadn't made good on her promise to finally come out to her parents and that still brothers Bayley very much. It made her feel as if Alexa still wasn't all in on their relationship.

For Alexa that wasn't the case, it's not that she wasn't all in on Bayley, she just wasn't all in on herself. All Alexa life she always had her parents money as a security blanket. She doesn't even have a job and still depends on the money that's wired to her account every month. Without the money, what does she bring to this relationship?

Alexa rested her head in the crook of Bayley's neck "What could I possibly do for her if I was broke".

Shortly after Bayley shifted in her sleep and slowly started to open her eyes as they flicker. Alexa watched tentatively curious to see how Bayley's mood would be. Once rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Bayley looked down at Alexa and smiled. Alexa mentally celebrated as that was a good sign.

Bayley stretched out her arms "Morning Lexi".

Alexa positioned herself so that she was face to face with Bayley so she could give her a kiss as they lay together "Well, Well look who finally decided to wake up".

Bayley chuckled as she landed another kiss to Alexa, "I didn't sleep that long. You're just cranky you don't have my awesome sleeping skills".

"Maybe it's just because I missed you so damn much" Alexa said before kissing Bayley again.

Again the two kiss, but this time it lasted much longer as Alexa cupped Bayley's face. Seeing as it was a rare occasion for Bayley to be this affectionate these days, Alexa wanted to soak in as much of it as she possibly could. Then much to Alexa surprise and especially her pleasure, Bayley had slipped her the tongue. Not being against this whatsoever she greatly welcomed it, she even took this a step further as she grabbed Bayley's waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

After all it's been so long since the two had shared a kiss like this, and Alexa was perfectly content with just this. However the surprises continued for her as Bayley hand vented it's way to Alexa chest to cop a feel. Alexa couldn't believe what was happening, in fact, she was even a little hesitant. After all this time, why now is it Bayley acting this way, in most cases Alexa would stop and ask, but after going so long without sex she wasn't thinking straight.

In fact, she decided to just go along with it as she rolled on top of Bayley. Taking a second to make eye contact to be absolutely sure this is what she wanted, Bayley nodded and that was all the clarification Alexa needed. Immediately Alexa made her way to Bayley's neck as she lightly suckled on the skin. Then ever so slyly Alexa's hand made their way under Bayley's shirt to feel the breast she yearned for so long.

Alexa couldn't help herself it had been so long, and the way Bayley breath hitched and the moans that were coming from her were driving Alexa crazy. Wanting to see even more Alexa slowly lifted Bayley's shirt off her. Looking down at her girlfriend bare chested only turned Alexa on even more. She was soaking wet, in fact, Alexa gray shorts were almost black from the wet spot. Now taking one of Bayley's nipples into her mouth as she suckled on one of them, Alexa them positioned Bayley thigh in between her leg and thrusted herself into it.

This went on for a while until Alexa couldn't take it anymore, she needed to taste Bayley and she needed to taste her now. Slowly making her down, Alexa grabbed onto the waistband of Bayley's shorts and pulled them off. This was it, Alexa waited for the moment for so long, even dreaming of it all the way back to the time she was in rehab. Now Bayleys wet cunt was only a few inches away. Alexa's head was in between Bayley's legs, as she was finally going to get what she been craving for. Bayley hands blocked her path.

Alexa immediately looked up to see a teary eyed Bayley, who choked out her words "Please… St-stop".

Guilt immediately started to be over Alexa as she came to her girlfriends side "Oh my Bayley, I'm so sorry. I never should have taken it so far".

Alexa ran her hands through her hair _"God dammit Alexa, you knew she wasn't ready, I'm so fucking stupid"._

Seeing this Bayley sat up and looked at her "No, it's ok, I wanted to. I thought I could handle it. Everything else is fine, it's just that… down there, I just can't yet".

Alexa wrapped her into a hug. Usually Alexa doesn't like hugs, too much touching for her liking. Although she let Bayley hug her all the time, she almost never initiates the hug, so that's how Bayley knew she truly cared.

Alexa then topped the hug with a kiss "Hey, don't worry about, it's no big deal really".

Bayley was glad Alexa understood, but still gave a sad smile. Alexa then released the hug and light bumped Bayley with her shoulder "Tell you what how about I make us breakfast while you get dressed and we'll just hang out all day".

Bayley nodded her head as Alexa got up. She quickly changed her shorts, that were not… stained. Just before Alexa walked out the door, she heard Bayley call out her "Try not to burn the house down, IF you can even find the frying pan".

Simply just flipping her off, Alexa was glad to hear Bayley giggle as she walked out the room _"At least that didn't ruin her good day"._

Although she was happy with this, it didn't change the fact, Alexa was very still very sexually frustrated, thus causing her to be on edge and even more short tempered.

Alexa made her way downstairs to the kitchen and luckily for her the frying pan was already on the stove. Then grabbing some eggs from the fridge, she then turned on the stove and pulled out two eggs. She banged then together to try and crack one of them, but neither of them did. Raising an eyebrow at this Alexa tried again, and again, and again. She just couldn't get that damn egg to crack. At this point she practically smashed the two together to advil. Finally having enough of the eggs bullshit, she cocked her arm back and launched the egg across the room.

The egg splattered against the wall, just barely missing Charlotte, who just walked in "Well, I see you in a chipper mood as usual".

Alexa huffed while blowing a stray hair out of her face "Whatever the stupid egg wouldn't crack".

Charlotte could help but laugh, much to Alexa disking, Instead of unleashing on Charlotte Alexa just took a deep breath "Look, I'm sorry about the egg and the wall, I'm just frustrated is all".

"Why, what's up" Charlotte said getting closer to Alexa.

Taking a look around to make sure no one else was listening Alexa sighed "Look, it's just been a while since ive had sex and I'm on edge ok".

Understanding now she just nodded while Alexa explained "Think about it, I was in rehab for two months and with the Bayley situation, it's going to be a while before she comfortable with sex again, which in fine with but, I have needs damnit".

Charlotte gave this some thought for a moment "I'm going to leave you with this, in time like this sometimes the only thing you can do is take care of your own needs if you catch my drift".

Alexa cocked her head "I really don't, can you just get to the point already".

Charlotte groaned but leaned closer and whispered "From years of experience of being Becky's roommate and having a bedroom near the bathroom, I'll tell you exactly how to handle this".

Charlotte then whispered something to Alex that only she could hear. Surprised by this solution Alexa put her hand to her chin "Does that work?"

"Unfortunately" Charlotte said before she looked at time "speaking of Becky, I'm supposed to meet her at the bar soon".

As she was leaving Alexa looked at the time on her phone "The bar? It's barely even noon".

"Yeah, but Becky has been up since six, so it's ok" Charlotte stated.

"But you haven't" Alexa pointed out.

Charlotte stopped and gave Alexa a disapproving look "Really, I'm getting shit about from the alcoholic".

With that Charlotte left, leaving behind a mildly offended Alexa "What a bitch".

 **Later That Day**

Alexa was currently watching Bayley playing Overwatch on the Xbox that she brought over from her apartment. Alexa then stood up and looked at her "I'm going to take a shower ok babe".

"Ok" Bayley said more focused on her game.

Not sure if she even noticed her, Alexa just walked away and made her way to the bathroom. She locked the door and undress as she went to turn on the water to the shower. Just then Alexa remembered the conversation she had with Charlotte.

"Ah, what the hell" Alexa said, deciding to give Becky's alone time method a chance.

After positioning herself under the faucet, she looked at the water Nob. Their shower was always very confusing to Alexa as it was one of those showers nob where you have to turn one way for hot water and the other for cold. So without any further ado, Alexa turned on the water, but unfortunately for Alexa she made the wrong guess and as soon as the scorching hot water landed on her private square, she knew, she fucked up

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCKK!".

* * *

"Thanks for coming to the bar with me, with all the crazy shit that's been going on lately I could really use a drink before work" Becky said as she took a seat at the bar.

"Don't mention it, but are you sure you should be drinking before you go to a job that involves you lifting and working a wrecking ball"? Charlotte asked as she joined Becky, who sucked her teeth.

"What are you my mom, just shut up and buy me a drink".

Not pushing the matter any further Charlotte motioned over to the bartender for two drinks, a beer for Becky and a long island iced tea for her. Although Charlotte did have a point about Becky drinking before work she understood why. It's been chaos for her the past couple days with Finn having a love child, dealing with Liv, trying to help Bayley and not to mention Sasha has practically been non existent while all this was happening. What really surprised everyone is that she was barely playing a factor in Bayley recovery, with them two being best friends you think that Sasha would do whatever it took to be with her.

"So any update on the Finn and Liv situation" Charlotte asked curiously.

Becky took a drink from her beer before answering, "Other than the fact it kills me I can't say anything, no. I think he and Liv are at his apartment right now, so hopefully she'll tell him and that can be one less thing I can worry about".

Becky had promised that she would not tell Finn that Jasmine was his daughter until Liv did. It wasn't easy either seeing that two worked together and Finn had not stopped talking about Liv since she had returned. Since the day the two were reunited they began to slowly rebuild their past friendship. They constantly texted each other and Finn is taking a real liking to Liv's daughter Jasmine.

This wasn't the main reason why Becky had asked Charlotte out for drinks, however, she had something much more intimate she would like to discuss with Charlotte "So since we're here. Can I, um, ask you about a problem I've been having with a Sasha".

Charlotte brought her glass to her lips "Anything specific because if we discuss all the problems with you two we might be here awhile"

Nervously chuckling to herself, Becky continued "No just one thing. Damn, how should I put this".

Instead of getting straight to the point Becky decided to beat around the bush "Well um I haven't been scoring as much as I use to lately with her".

Confused Charlotte raised an eyebrow "Excuse me"?

Trying to rephrase, Becky tried again "Ok, well for the past couple of weeks it seems I've picked up a habit of striking out at second base in the bedroom".

As Charlotte again seems to not understand, Becky grew frustrated as this reminded her when she tried to come out to her friends all those years ago "For heaven's sake, I am in the middle of a dry streak".

Instead of getting the reference Charlotte shrugged "then drink some water".

Becky growled as she angrily whispered to Charlotte "Jesus, me and Sasha haven't been having sex lately ok. Do you understand now Dumbo".

As Becky was steaming Charlotte just laughed to herself "I got you the first time, I just like fucking with you".

But then Charlotte mentally sighed _"Then again, why do people keep coming to me with their sex life problems"._

Instead of retorting Becky just furthers what she was saying "Anyway, it's not like we aren't getting along like we used to. It's actually the opposite, she's been a lot more affectionate and it's great when she's actually home and we spent time together, but whenever I try to make my move she pushes me away or says she too tired".

Rubbing her chin Charlotte hummed "That's odd usually you two are fucking like rabbits, when was the last time you two did it".

Becky's face flushed with red as she looked down at her drink "Oh, just about one, two…".

"What, weeks. That's not that long" Charlotte said, taking a sip from her drink.

"No, months" Becky said quickly.

Charlotte choked on her drink, she had to punch her chest a couple times to regain her composer "Months! I never would have thought you two could have gone more that a couple days without humping each other".

Becky just played with her fingers as Charlotte continued "Although that does explain why it's been so quiet at night lately".

What it didn't explain thought was why had Sasha has been pushing Becky away in this aspect of their relationship and Becky couldn't help but think that it was something she was doing wrong. Had they just hit a rough patch or could it be that perhaps Sasha is growing tired of their relationship. Either way Becky didn't like what was happening.

Becky frowned at the thought and Charlotte quickly noticed "Oh no, don't you give me that face. I already know that you're overthinking this and are already on the worst case scenario".

Becky drops her head on the bar counter "I can't help it, what if she bored with me or thinks I'm not attractive anymore".

Seeing that this was clearly bothering Becky, Charlotte rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her "Look I'm sure it's nothing like that. You two probably just need to spice things up is all".

Turning her head to Charlotte, Becky raised her eyebrow "What do you mean, like kinky stuff".

"Yeah" Charlotte nodded "come-on, you tell me there isn't anything a little naughty you two can do together. I mean we already know about her foot fetish why don't you let her-"

"NO!" Becky stated very bluntly as she began to to blush from the embarrassment "We tried once but I'm too… ticklish".

Trying hard to surprise her chuckle Charlotte continued "Alright then. But come-on, there has to be something else you two could do".

Becky sighed _"I knew I should've drank more before talking about this"._

Figuring there was no reason to hold back, Becky told Charlotte what she knew "well, sometimes when we do it, Sasha can get very… dominant".

"How so".

Becky cleared her throat before answering, "Well, she likes to pin me down, pull my hair, talk dirty to me".

"Ok, now we're getting somewhere, so what you should do is-".

Becky wasn't done, however "Sometimes she chokes me too, and in a weird way I like it".

"That's great Bex, but-"

"She made me call her daddy once" Becky admitted.

Just as she was about to say something else Charlotte cover her mouth "Alright! I get the point, just stop talking".

Finally stopping Becky from giving her any more information that she didn't need, Charlottle removed her hand from the Beckts mouth "Anyway, maybe one day when she gets home you surprise her. Dress up, tie yourself to bed or something like that and let her take control".

Becky however, had one question "umm how exactly would I tie myself to the bed"?

Charlotte pinched the bridge of her nose "is that really the point right now, just go and satisfy your girlfriend".

"You're right, in fact, I'm going to go home and get ready right now" Becky says as she chugged the rest of her beer and threw down some money paying for her and Charlottes drinks.

As Becky was leaving Charlotte called out to her "Wait Becky what about your job"!

Becky stopped just before leaving "Damn your right, I'll just have Finn come in for me. See ya".

With that Becky was gone and Charlotte went back to her drink when the bar keep look at her "you know your friend left more money than drinks cost right".

Taking a look at the money Charlotte smiled "well, looks like Christmas came early for us my friend".

* * *

 **A Lot of sex talk in this one, won't be like that next chapter, but hopefully we had some laughs and someone will teach Lexi how to use that damn shower. Till next time.**


	29. Chapter 29: Home

"No, for the last time Becky, I will not come in for you just so you can fuck your girlfriend" Finn firmly stated through the phone.

Becky shouted back through causing Finn to hold his cell phone a few inches away from his ear. Finn took a deep breath before returning to the phone call "Becky, I'm with Liv and her daughter right now I can't just leave, why don't you ask that new guy Kevin he's always looking for more hours".

You could hear Becky groans through the phone before she hung up, seemingly to call Kevin. Pocketing his phone Finn walked back over to his table, he was at the Pizza parlor that Sasha worked at. Preferably Finn would have taken Liv and her daughter Jasmine somewhere nicer, but Liv had insisted that they come here. Either way Finn was glad he would be able to spend more time with them, it had been about two weeks since Liv had returned and things were going well. Finn and Liv were slowly regaining the friendship they had back in high school and he and Jasmine were clicking. He didn't know what it was about the girl that seemed familiar, after all she was the spitting image of her mother, but it was what in the little details about her that had Finn hung up. Could it have been her black curly eyes, those piercing blue eyes, or maybe even her freckles on her cheeks and nose. The little girl was adorable, no doubt about it, but he just couldn't put his finger on it as to what it was that made her seem connected to him somehow.

As he was deep in thought someone came up to his table "Hello, I can take orders if you're ready".

Taking a second look at the customer, the employee's eyes widened as her face paled "Oh, ah, Finn, it's you, so um how are things".

Finally looking up at who was talking to him, once realizing who it was Finn gave a soft smile "Carmella, it's been a while. What you have been avoiding us or something".

Nervously chuckling to herself Carmella looked down at her feet "Something like that".

It was actually exactly like that, Carmella had felt so guilty after hearing the news about Bayley she did everything in her power to avoid the group of friends. She couldn't help but think it was her fault for what happen, after all, if she had never taken her to that party, or left Bayley alone when she had rejected her, none of this would have happened.

Finn read her mind and waved her off "I know what your thinking, look we never once blamed you for what happened. In fact Bayley misses you, you should stop by one day and say hello".

Carmella lip curved slightly "Really".

"I mean you should probably come when Alexa not there because she not too happy you tried to sleep her but yeah".

Finally relaxing herself Carmella regripped her notebook and pen "Ok, now that, that's out of the way. What can I get you, want to try our new lonely losers special".

Giving a sarcastic laugh to Carmella's teasing Finn answers "actually I'm meeting a girl here, and knowing her I think I'll order a large pizza and three drinks as well".

Writing down the order Carmella walked back to the kitchen to give the chief the order. It wasn't much longer after that when Liv walked in carrying her sleeping daughter in her arms. Joining Finn at the booth she placed Jasmine down next to her "Sorry we're late, we had to walk and Jasmine fell asleep halfway through".

Finn waved her off, he didn't mind, he was just glad she was finally here. He couldn't believe that mere fate had brought to the two former lovers back together "You know I kinda feel like I'm back in high school taking you to a place like this".

Finn reminded of those days, when he thought for sure he and Liv would eventually end up together but obviously they never did.

Live smirked "Are you that was me, I remember you talking to a lot of girls back in high school".

As true as that was Finn wasn't mistaken, out of all the girls he dated back then Liv was the one that stood out. She was the only girl Finn had sought out and wanted more than just sex from her, she was also the one Finn never dated. Liv has always been the one that got away from him, he often wondered what his life may have become had they dated back then.

"Oh, it was you, none of the other ones ate as much pizza as you" Finn said causing Liv to laugh.

As they waited for the food, the two talked about many things. Mostly reflecting on their time together in high school and catching up on recent events. Liv tells Finn that Jasmine was born in February and that she's starting preschool soon. She also stated how she plans on staying in Brooklyn permanently she hoped. Although she was very vague on where she was staying and whenever the topic was brought up she quickly change the subject.

It didn't take long till their prom night came up. The night that had change Liv's life forever, be that as it may, it didn't change the fact it was a great night for the two. Finn was a perfect gentleman and Liv the perfect date. From dancing to the after prom activity in the back seat of Finn car. It was a night neither one forgotten.

Liv smiled reliving the memories of that night "That really was a great prom".

Finn nodded in agreement "Yeah, why do you think we never got together after that night".

Liv stiffened, she knew exactly why and that reason was sleeping quietly next to her while Finn was none the wiser "It just wasn't the right timing I guess".

Finn placed his hand on Liv thigh causing her to tense up "Yeah, maybe you're right, but there is no time like the present".

All the blood rushed to Liv's cheek as she stumbled over the words "W-what do y-you mean".

Finn grinned "What I mean is why don't we do what we should have done all those years ago. I want you Liv, maybe back then it would have been too soon, but now the timing is perfect. We older, more mature, and me and Jasmine get along great".

"Finn, there's something you should know first though" Liv said.

Finn cut her off, however "I do know Liv, I know I don't want to go another day without having you by my side. I want to be that male figure in your daughter's life, I want to finally be with you".

Without even noticing it, their faces were now only inches away. Slowly Finn brought his hand up and lightly cupped Liv's cheek. It was as if their body were acting independently and drawn closer to one another.

Just as the two lips were about to meet Carmella popped out of nowhere "Ok, sorry for the wait, here's your large pizza… oh am I interrupting something".

Now realizing the situation the two put some distance between one another. Carmella nervously chuckled, realizing she totally ruined the moment. Trying to break the now awkward tension Carmella took notice of Jasmine "So this must be the Jasmine I've heard about".

Finn shot Carmella dagger while Liv just nodded her head, Carmella took an even closer look at the young child "Wow Liv, she looks just like you, but you know what, she kinda reminds me a little of you Finn".

Liv's eyes widened as she began to sweat _"Oh god no"._

Finn tilted his head and look at the still sleeping girl "What, no. Do you really think so"?

"Yeah, it's kinda weird, maybe she's your love child from the prom that Liv's been keeping secret from you ha-ha".

Liv felt as if she going to have a panic attack as Carmella had no idea how right she was. If she knew that Carmella who also went to the same high school as them, worked here, she never would have asked to come to this place for lunch.

Finn still didn't seem to believe it "I don't see it besides, prom was three years ago".

"Yeah your right, must be my imagination" Carmella said, letting the topic go.

Live mentally sighed, she planned on telling Finn, but now was definitely not the time or place.

"While we're on the subject how old is she 5? 4?" Carmella asked, causing Liv to tense up again.

Before Liv could speak up Finn did "Oh no actually she's… three years old".

Finn looked at Jasmine for a moment before his eyes widened. It was all starting to hit him. As to why she seemed so familiar, why they got along so quickly, and why she had no father in her life. He was finally putting the pieces together _"ok Finn think about this, so what if prom was three years ago same as when Jasmine was born. That doesn't mean anything but if the night me and Liv had sex was in May that means nine months after that is February which… is the same month Jasmine was born"._

Finn got up from his seat and looked around for a moment "Umm, I'm sorry I just realized I have this ah, thing I need to do so I'll see you around Liv".

Finn threw down some money on the table for the food as he sprinted out of the restaurant. Liv's head fell into her hands in frustration before she looked back up at Carmella "Yeah… can I get this to go".

* * *

Back of house it was relatively quiet, Alexa was currently walking gingerly to the couch takes slow wide steps. She was still feeling the effects from her bathroom incident and just walking hurt. Finally making it to the couch, she sat down as carefully as possible.

Even so, it was still extremely uncomfortable to sit down and Alexa growled "Stupid Charlotte, stupid bathtub, stupid hot water".

Alexa tried to shift her sitting position, but instead felt a pain coming from her private area "aw fuck, stupid vagina".

As she finally found a position that wasn't unbearable, Alexa noticed something. Bayley was gone, she must have gone upstairs to rest for a little. It was unfortunate because Alexa was hoping to talk to Bayley and try to get her to understand why she couldn't come out to her parents just yet. As much as Alexa wanted to, there never seemed to be a good time for it. Just the other week Alexa was at her parents place and she fully intended to come out, but just as she was about to her parents told her that they planned on renewing their wedding vows to one another and after that she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Alexa ran her hand through her hair "Gosh, I'm so pathetic, I can't even tell my parents I'm gay".

As Alexa was self loathing, the front door opened and Becky came in like a bat out of hell. She was looking all over the house, frantically flipping move anything in her way. She was concentrating on what she was doing, she didn't even notice Alexa until she said something "Becky, what the fuck are you doing".

Becky stopped and hit a 180 to face Alexa "Oh Lexi am I glad to see you, you would consider yourself a freak right".

Alexa closed her eyes and did a double take "Excuse me"?

Becky explained "You know kinky, kinda like that girl from that song that goes, _she's a super freak, super freak_ . Do you understand, I really need you right now".

Alexa thought she knew where this was going "I see now, Becky, look I know that we may have fooled around a little in high school but that's in the past".

Now Becky was the one confused "I'm sorry".

Alexa continued "I know me and you are both going through a dry spell right now but cheating isn't the answer. Our girlfriends mean too much to us to do that to them, and remember how weird it was when we told them. I think it's best if we just keep that aspect of our relationship in the past".

"That's not where I was going" Becky corrected Alexa "I just wanted your opinion on how I can get Sasha back in the mood for sex".

Alexa had an embarrassed blush "Oh, my bad".

Deciding that pretend the last three minutes didn't happen Becky went back to what she was doing "Anyway, I'm looking for a rope, do you mind getting up and helping me look for one".

Alexa was in a pickle, she couldn't stand back up and the last thing she wanted to do was explained to Becky why that was. So she tried to get up, but she was doing so in the most awkward way possible, with all her might she tried to stand up but ended up falling back down to a sitting position.

Becky couldn't help but stare at this, much to Alexa's disliking "What the hell are you staring at".

Scratching the back of her head, Becky question her "Having a little trouble there are we".

Alexa growled, there was simply just no way around this so she decided to swallow her pride and tell the truth "Look, I really needed some _release_ and Charlotte told how you used use the bathtub faucet and lay under it, so I tried it too. The only problem was when I was in position I turned on the hot water".

Becky gasped as she shook her head "Oh Lexi rookie move. Everybody knows you always check the water first, always check the water first".

Alexa clinched her fist "Yeah, well to little too late Bex".

"Don't worry, we've all been there" Becky left for the kitchen briefly before coming back and tossing something to Alexa, "here do you veg a favor and put this on it".

Catching the object with one hand Alexa examined it, "A bag of frozen peas, this isn't exactly like a black eye".

"Just trust me".

Alexa decided to take Becky advice hoping it would work out better than Charlotte's, once she did place the bag on the area in question Alexa immediately felt a wave of relief "Oh my god".

Becky just simply nodded her head "Told you".

"Your such a good friend" Alexa cooed.

Becky walked over and sat down next Alexa, deciding to take a break and think about her next move. Obviously Alexa was in no condition to help her and Becky didn't want to risk triggering Bayley with the topic of sex. She was going to have to do this all on her own.

Becky shrugged her shoulders _"How hard could it really be to seduce my girlfriend, this is going to be a breeze"._

Or at least she thought.

* * *

Sasha walked down the street to the house, she was becoming all too familiar with. She hated coming here, she hates it more than anything else. She wanted nothing more than to stop coming back here, but it seems whenever she thinks that she made her last visit to that dreaded place, there was always another reason to come back. Her damn pride didn't allow her to ask her friends for help when she was trying to find a way to pay off the house, she now realizes she should have put it to the side but it was too late for that now. Sasha had already sealed her fate, the moment she had asked _him_ , for money.

What made it worse was how eager he was to give it to her, cause he knew that he would have her right back into his web. The web she had fought all her childhood and teenage years to get out of. It was too late, it wouldn't be too much longer now until the debt was paid off but the feeling of self loathing, low self esteem and depression wasn't worth it. That dirty feeling she had on her after she was done wasn't worth it. Coming back to that hell hole she use to call _"Home"_ wasn't worth it. Yet she had no choice now.

As she slowly made her way to the door, she tried to put on a brave face before she rang the doorbell. It wasn't long until a man opens the door with an evil smile on his face. Sasha tried to look strong but she knew and he knew it was a front. He had broken her spirit all over again and was damn proud of it.

Sasha grinded her teeth "Hi dad".

* * *

 **Well shit, a lot went wrong in this chapter for everyone. At least Alexa's feeling better, right guys. Till next time.**


	30. Chapter 30: Shit Dad and Bad Husband

_As she slowly made her way to the door, she tried to put on a brave face before she rang the doorbell. It wasn't long until a man opens the door with an evil smile on his face. Sasha tried to look strong but she knew and he knew it was a front. He had broken her spirit all over again and was damn proud of it._

 _Sasha ground her teeth "Hi dad"._

* * *

 **Earlier That Day**

When Sasha finally came home it was a little past midnight, she had just spent another long night at her father's doing his grudge work. A few months back in an attempt to save their house from getting foreclosed Sasha had made the decision to ask the one man she loathed more than anyone else for help. Which has now come to be her biggest regret, she asked her father for the money to pay off the house. She knew that she would wish she wouldn't have but in her mind, she had no other options. Alexa may have been rich, but she didn't live in the house so it would be unfair to ask her for the money, Bayley can even go outside the house, Becky was overworking herself as it is, and Charlotte cut off her family years ago. Besides, it was Sasha house and her idea for them to move in together and for her that meant it was her responsibility to do whatever it takes to keep a roof over her friends heads.

Sasha was dead tired and decided to take a shower before heading to bed. She turned the knob letting the semi hot water hit her skin. She instantly felt a tad more relaxed than before and grabbed the bar a soap to wash the dirt off herself. When she went to wash her back, she gingerly reached back doing whatever possible to not strain her already aching muscles. This was the result of the work she been forced to do at her fathers. She was basically his slave from the moment she got there till the moment he said she could leave. The work wasn't all bad, most day she can handle it. It was when her father interacted with Sasha was when things took a turn. He would damage Sasha both physically and emotionally. He would take any opportunity to harass Sasha and if she didn't do her job right or talked back, he would beat her. He would beat her just like he did when she was a kid.

Sasha looked down at her body as the water washed away the soap, there was an even bigger reason why Sasha always took a shower when she got back from her father's. It was to see if the marks on her body were either dirt or bruises from her dad. It was just like before, bruises covered Sasha torso like a Dalmatian. Turning off the water Sasha step out the shower and grabbed a towel, she slowly raised her arms as a shooting pain was in Sasha ribs, they were the part of her body that took the brunt of her father assault. His kicks were just as powerful as they have ever been.

One she dried off, Sasha quickly puts on some clothes that covered her bruises and, made her way to bed. She slowly opened her bedroom door as she figured Becky was already in there. Sure enough, she was laying down in their bed fast asleep. She had passed out waiting up for Sasha to return. This made Sasha smile as walked over to bed, getting into it trying her best not to disturb her girlfriend's slumber. She snuggled up against her and felt comfort in her warmth.

This right here was about the only thing Sasha looked forward to anymore, being able to sleep with the one person she loved more than anyone else. Even though Becky was asleep most of the time when Sasha finally returned didn't matter to her. As long as Becky was safe and sound. Sasha was just glad to be with her even for that short amount of time. To lay with her love, in their bed, in their house, almost made owing her father worth it. Almost.

It may not have made it completely worth it, but it made Sasha feel better knowing Becky was waiting for her. She looked up at Becky as she slept, she looked so beautiful, but as she looked closer Sasha saw something that ruined her admiration. Stains of tears ran down Beckys cheeks, meaning that she had cried herself to sleep. Sasha felt as if she just received one of her father's punches to the gut. Sasha knew she was the reason for those tears. Her not being at home was affecting Becky in poor way and everybody saw that.

Then when Sasha was home, she was very short tempered and would take out her frustration on Becky. The two found themselves fighting more and everything was changing between them. Even the way they made love change, traditionally Sasha enjoyed being the submissive one, but after being subjective, to be worse than scum all day by her father Sasha found herself taking on the dominant role more. She could tell Becky didn't mind so much, but Sasha would tend to get carried away while getting her frustration while having sex and sometimes ended up hurting Becky.

She knew that this wasn't fair to Becky, Sasha sighed as she cuddled up closer to her girlfriend "Just a little while longer Becky I promise".

 **Present**

 _"Just a little longer"_ Sasha reminded herself.

In exchange for the money, the deal Sasha and her Father made was that about three months of Sasha's labor should cover up the cost of the money she borrowed. That deal was made exactly three months to the date and today was the last day.

Her father stepped to the side, allowing Sasha to enter "Well, come on in princess".

Sasha rolled her eyes at the old nickname as she came into the house and as soon as she entered the door shut and Sasha was on the receiving end of a hard smack to the back of the head. So hard Sasha would have felt the ground had she not caught herself at the last minute using the wall for balance. She grabbed the back of the head where the pain was as she looked back at her dad.

"You should know better than to roll your fucking eyes at me" He raised his voice pointing a finger in Sasha face.

Sasha heart started to beat faster, she didn't know what it was when it came to this man. She thought she had grown so much by now. She thought she had become a stronger person by now. In most ways she has, anyone who knows Sasha can see that she didn't take shit for anybody. She refused to get pushed around and never kissed anybody's ass. To most people she was like their rock, someone you could go to for advice or just want to talk about something that was bothering you. Sasha has always been one of those types of people who would be strong for you when you just simply couldn't be strong for yourself.

Sasha looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry dad".

Except when it came to her own father. Although his physical abuse didn't start until Sasha was in high school, he had been mentally and emotionally draining Sasha for as long as she could remember. For much of Sasha childhood her father was cold and distant, the only time she could remember having any contact with him was when he would insult or criticized her. Although Sasha knew she was only getting the sample size compared to what he did to her mother.

Sasha only had a few adult figures in her life she truly cared for and respected, and her mother was one of them. Sasha loved her mother, she was a kind, gentle women who cared for her daughter very much. When Sasha was younger she always enjoyed when her father was gone and it was just her and her mother. It was only times of peace Sasha could look back on. During those times her mother would often tell Sasha how one day the two of them would leave the house and get a place of their own away from the father. Of course Sasha was still but a child during this time, at the time she thought it was bad to think about leaving her father. After all, to a kid you're supposed to love your dad right? Even though thinking this, the idea of living alone with just her mom always made Sasha happy.

It wasn't until years later when Sasha realized why her mother wanted to leave and by that time it was too late. Before Sasha even started high school her mother passed away from a heart attack. She could never be sure, but whether it's by the beating he gave her or perhaps the stress her mother was forced to endure from him that caused the heart attack that took her life. Sasha held him responsible for the death of her mother. Her mother lived for her child, and did whatever it took to protect Sasha all up to the end. It was his fault.

Yes, Sasha truly hated this man. No longer did she feel she needed to love just because he's her father. She hated him, Sasha hated her own dad. Even as a kid, she hated him, she always has and she always will. She wanted nothing else but spit in the face and walk out the door, but she'd never forgive herself if she left knowing she owed this evil man anything. She needed to see this through, for her friends, Becky, her mother but mostly herself.

Sasha's eyes never came back up as she was stuck in thought, it wasn't until a piece of paper was forcefully shoved into her chest when she finally snaps out of it "Here, this is the shit I need you to get done, I got some friends coming over and I'll be out for a while. Make sure it gets done before I come back, you know what will happen if you don't".

Sasha just nodded, hoping that he would just leave already so she could hurry up and finish. However, this wasn't the case, she was startled when she felt his cold unforgiving finger on her chin as he lifted her head up "Cmon princess how could I possibly leave with getting a smile from my pride and joy".

He was fucking with her and Sasha knew but it still got to her. All she ever wanted was to hear these words from her dad, but she knew he only told them to mess with her head "This is the last day right".

Sasha said quickly, "I mean today does mark the three months we agreed to".

Her father cocked his head and thought for a moment "Oh yeah your right, well of course you can't forget about the interest".

Sasha's eyes widened as her father grew a dark smirk "Yep, I'd say it is going to be at least another month for you to pay off that interest you built up".

 _"O-one… one more month. No, I can't"_ Sasha thought.

Another month, she couldn't just couldn't. She couldn't stand it any longer, if she had to spend one more day with him she'd lose it.

Then just for a moment her tongue slipped "What the fuck, that's not what we agreed on".

Next thing Sasha knew her back slammed into the wall and the back of the head as well, she was dazed for a moment and when she came to she felt an enormous pressure on her neck. She couldn't breath and her eyes were tearing up.

Her father's hand that was lifting her chin up was now wrapped completely around her neck "Let's get one thing straight here you worthless cunt, I own your ass. I decide when you're done and don't forget that".

Sasha grabbed at the hand that was at her throat and moved it just enough to barely speak "I… did my… job. I'll just… stop coming".

Her father pushed even harder now, Sasha felt as if he had crushed her throat "Cmon now princess, I thought you liked this kind of thing. Or is this not how _Becky_ does it".

"You leave her out of this" Sasha forced out.

Her father smacked her with his free hand before dropping her. Sasha fell to the ground and used her arm to prop herself up and the other to check her throat. Sasha tried to catch her breath through what seemed like an endless coughing fit. She was slowly regaining her breathing, but it was still hard and rapid.

Her father walked over her and kicked Sasha hard in the stomach "If you want to keep bumping uglies with that Irish flag of yours by all means go ahead. But remember you're mine now and I come before anyone else in your life".

He then got down on one knee and whispered to his daughter "Besides, I've always been the only one here for you Sasha. Think about it, your mom died, your grandparents are both rotting in the ground, and none of your friends can help you now. But don't worry, you'll always have me. Knowing your history, Becky is probably just using you for a good fuck, because that's all your good for princess. Just a tool for other people's convenience and your very good at it".

Sasha eyes widened and as she froze in shock. He chuckled as he got up and made his way to the door "Make sure you're outta here by the time I get back. My buddy's and I don't need my horse faced daughter hanging around here sulking".

He looked back once more "Love you princess".

He then made his way out the door. Sasha brought her knees up to chest as she curled up in a ball, how did she end up back here. All those years of building herself up just for him to knock it all down.

With tears whining down her cheeks, she responded "I hate you".

* * *

 **Well, that was depressing, I bet you guys wish she was selling her body now huh. Also let me know if the grammar got better, wanna know if buying this app was worth it. Till next time.**


	31. Chapter 31: Finn, You Are The Father

**Back again, not much to say other than I ask who ever used the N word in the review section to please not to. I get you didn't mean it in a bad way, nor did you direct it towards anyone but it's still a shit word and I don't want it in my reviews, I'm not mad or nothing by all mean curse if you want to. I'm just asking that everyone keeps it classy and shit. Anyway, enjoy.**

Thanks to Becky and the bag of peas that just so happened to be in their freezer, Alexa was feeling much better and walked normally again. She decided that she would leave Becky, who was still trying to think of ways to get her sex life back on track, to go and check up on Bayley. She kinda just disappeared earlier and it was unusual quiet upstairs which is never a good sign. As she made her way to Bayley's bedroom and opened the door, she saw something interesting. In the past Finn had told Alexa how he once found Bayley in a makeshift blanket fort and she assumed what was now Bayleys bed was what he was talking about.

Alexa walked up closer to the fort "So this is your blanket fort Finn was talking about".

Just as she had done before Bayley poked her head out from a small opening in the fort "Yup! Pretty nifty right, sorry, only cool kids are allowed in here".

With that Bayley went back into her fort and Alexa stood with her hands on her hips "Hey I am cool".

A chuckle came from inside "Doubtful".

Now being the kind soul that Bayley was she was more than willing to negotiate "But, I guess I could let you inside for five minutes to see if you could convince me to let you stay".

Alexa smirked "Challenge accepted".

Alexa made her way into the fort, once she was in she immediately wrapped her arms around Bayleys neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Following suit Bayley then wrapped her arms around Alexa's waist to deepen the kiss. However, what Alexa was not expecting was for Bayley to tighten her grip around her waist and pick her up and slam her onto the bed in what could only be described as a Bayley to belly suplex.

In the midst of her confusion, Bayley took a hold of Alexa wrist and pinned them down on the bed above her head "Hmm, I don't know Bliss weak stuff like that's not going to cut it here in fort Bayley".

Just then Alexa smirked, which caused Bayley to tilt her head as she believed that she won this little game of dominance. Just then Bayley felt a pair of wrap around her, Alexa had kicked up her legs to grab Bayley and bring her down the other way.

Now it was Alexa who was on top and had Bayley pinned "Well, do I have what it takes now".

Bayley pondered this for a second "Nah, I'm not convinced".

Keeping Bayley pinned, Alexa kissed her once again, but this time it was much more passionate. Alexa's tongue begged for permission for entry into Bayley's mouth, which she gladly allowed where the battle of dominance continued. During this, one of Alexa's hand had let go of Bayley's wrist and moved their way into Bayley's shirt. Her hand grazed over Bayley's abs, continuing their way up Bayleys shirt Alexa knew she was close to her girlfriend's chest. Alexa so badly wanted wanted to squeeze onto one of her breasts, to pinch and suckle on Bayley's nipples and tease her till she was begging Alexa to take her but she couldn't. Fear of what happened early today prevented her from doing this, she didn't want to upset Bayley or make her cry if she got to sexually with her. Instead, she clenched her fist and brought it back to her side. Just as Alexa was about to bring her hand back to Bayley wrist, Bayley took her free hand to grab Alexa and flip her, over once again regaining the top position.

She smiled down at her girlfriend "You hesitated and that was your downfall".

Alexa sighed, knowing she was bested, she looked up and pouted "Does this mean you're going to kick me out."

Bayley hopped off of Alexa and opted to lay down next to her instead "Well, I guess I'll let you stay, but only because I love you".

Alexa smiled "well good because I wasn't leaving anyway".

Alexa then took a moment to examine the fort she was in. It wasn't until then did she fully take in the fort that Bayley had made and realized Finn wasn't joking when he said it was well done.

"You know this is actually a really cool fort Bayley, how come you don't make them more" Alexa asked.

Bayley remains silent for a moment before answering, "That's because I only make them when I'm upset".

Instead of waiting for Alexa to respond, Bayley reached for something that was under the pillow and gave it to Alexa. She knew exactly what it was, it was the invitation for her parents vow renewals. Alexa didn't know how to react, she had honestly been hoping to avoid going let alone Bayley finding it.

"So are you going to go" Bayley asked softly.

Alexa shrugged "I guess I kinda have to right , I mean the daughter can't just not show up".

There was an uncomfortable silence, Alexa knew that this was coming she just had hoped this isn't how it would be brought up. Bayley on the other hand, knew all along that this is what it would have taken. Alexa had been pushing this away for so long that she would have much rather seen how long she can avoid the problem.

"When are you going to tell them about us" Bayley asked.

Alexa sighed "Bayley the thing is-".

"The thing is what what Lexi!" Bayley said more sharply than she intended "All I asked for was that you commit one hundred percent to our relationship but you can't even tell your parents about us. Is the money they give you so much more important than me".

That last line didn't go over to well with the short tempered Alexa "Shut up you know that's not true, it's just a bad situation ok".

Bayley sat up on her knees "Bad situation! The only bad situation here is the one you put me in when you walked out of my life for two months".

Alexa jaw dropped, she was fuming and clenched her fist to avoid saying something she might regret "You know what I don't need this, I'll tell my parents when I'm ready and I refuse to talk to you about this until you calm down".

Making her way out of the fort Alexa angrily marched her way to the door, but not before catching word from Bayley "Fine, whatever, just keep running away from your problem, it's what you do best after all".

Bayley's voice could be heard cracking towards the end of her sentence. It was in that moment Alexa realized how much in the wrong she was in. She wanted to go back and apologize, but she knew it was no use. Nothing Alexa could say right now would make Bayley feel better, unless Alexa finally came clean to her parents anything she said was just empty words.

Alexa continued to make her way downstairs, and as she got closer she could hear Becky trying to calm someone down "it's ok, just breathe and calm down damn it."

Downstairs was a fidgety Finn Balor who had his hands on his head "How the hell am I supposed to calm down when just the other day all I had to worry about was buying food and booze and now I need to get diapers and formula".

Finn came rushing in, in desperate need to talk to his long time friend with Becky but even she couldn't get him to relax. Becky was honestly shocked with how her friend was acting, Finn has been always so calm and collected. He never overthinked anything and always had a good way to go about something. It was why people like Becky, Sasha, Bayley and Alexa went to him for advice. Finn has been always the voice of reason and for the tables to flipped as they were it was very unsettling to say the least.

Alexa eyes widened as she ever dropped from the top of the stairs _"So I guess she told him, and he isn't taking it very well"._

Finn sat down on the couch and put his hands in his face. Alexa came down from the steps and mouthed the word "Does he know", in which Becky nodded her head.

Finn looked up "What the hell am I supposed to do now".

Alexa scuffled as if he was stupid "um, duh step up dumbass".

"Alexa!" Becky hissed.

She ignored Becky comment "No, seriously, you're the one that knocked her up, you're the one who left her to be a single mother for three years, now it's your turn to be parent".

Finn stood up and got in the Alexa face "I never left her! She's the one who kept her from me all these years. I had no Idea I had a kid, either say something helpful or fuck off!"

Alexa took a step back, in all her years of knowing him she had never seen Finn mad and quite frankly it was a little intimidating. Before things could get heated between the two Becky interjected herself between the them "Ok, let's all calm down" Becky then pulled Alexa off to the side "Lexi I think it would be better if I handled the talking, I know Finn better than anyone else and I don't need your brash comments right now ok".

Alexa knew she was right, but she didn't like it "Fine, whatever".

Becky went back over to Finn, who was still fuming "Ok Finn let's just talk about ok, I mean you and Liv were inevitably going to get back together anyway and you and Jasmine gets along together great. So what if things are different now, you still like Liv don't you".

Finn relaxed just a bit "Yeah".

Finn felt Beckys hand on his shoulder "Then what's the big deal, I mean, if you like Liv and wanted her back it must have meant you were to step up as a father for Jasmine anyway. What's the problem".

Finn took Becky's hand off him "The problem is she my daughter now, and Liv lied to me all these years. It's was different before, she wasn't my kid, she wasn't my responsibility but now she's is and I just… I can't… I don't think I'm ready for this. I need to go I'm sorry".

Finn grabbed his jacket and ignored Becky's pleas _"I'm sorry Bex I just can't do this, I need time to think. I just need to get out of town for a little bit, yeah, just until I figure all this out"._

Finn had already made up his mind, for him leaving for a little while seemed like the best option. He knew that it was wrong, but it only be for a little while, but deep down he had this feeling he was lying to himself.

Then just as Finn had been already halfway out the door, he heard a voice that stopped him "Don't run Finn".

Alexa who had been quiet since her outburst spoke up, "Take it from me, if you walk out that door, you won't come back. If it wasn't for you stopping me that day and taking me to rehab, right now I'd be god knows where and drunk or worse. If you leave, you'll regret it… trust me".

Finn stopped, he didn't know what to do. He just didn't know if he could truly be a good father to that little girl. But he also knew Alexa was right that running was wrong too. How he wished he knew about this three years ago, he would have had nine months to get ready instead of having to do it on the fly. He finally stepped back inside the house and shut the door as he then rested his head on it.

Finn mentally punched himself _"How could I have even considered leaving, when did I become such coward"._

in his frustration Finn started to punch the door over and over again, he was just so confused and lost, For the first time in his life he had no answers and he no one to give them to him either. He continued to punch the door, he punched and punched it until his knuckles turned red and bloody. He would have continued if he hadn't felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

He turned his head behind him to find Bayley hugging him from behind while crying into his back "Please… stop Finn. Don't leave".

Bayley has snuck downstairs after she heard Alexa's outburst, so she heard everything "I know that this is really sudden and that it scares you and you may not know where to go from here, but if you leave, all you'll do is hurt the people around you and disappoint yourself".

Alexa looked away knowing that Bayley was referencing her. Bayley let go and allowed Finn to turn around so he could look at her "Bayley it's just I don't have the slightest clue how to raise a child, let alone a little girl".

"That's why you got us Dumbo" Becky said, slapping the of Finn's head.

Alexa also chucked in "like we would leave you alone to raise a little girl".

"Besides, " Bayley said "coming from a girl who lost both her parents and grew up in a foster home, I would have done anything to have someone like you as a father".

It's was in that moment it hit Finn, how could he leave his own daughter without a father any longer. Especially considering Bayley lost her dad and Sasha father treated her terribly. Finn finally calmed down just a bit, he was still scared as shit, but was ready to at least talk about what was going on.

Just then the door opened again and Charlotte entered the house with her arms crossed, glaring at Finn "Balor, I believe you have someone you need to talk to".

Coming behind Charlotte as Liv with her daughter in one hand and a pizza box with half a pizza in the other. Finn threw on his jacket motioned towards the door "let's take a walk".

 **Sorry for the slight wait, I'll be sure to have my next chapter out Saturday night so keep an eye out for that. We're starting to wind down on the story here and as we closer to the end I'll be dropping little hints about my next story I've been thinking about for months now. Don't worry I refuse to write even one chapter of that that story before I finish this one. Anyway let recap, Finn calmed down, Sasha's home, Bayley has officially had enough of Alexa's shit and Liv still has half a pizza. Till next time**


	32. Chapter 32: Three Years In The Making

Finn took a deep breath of the cool December air, LIv was walking beside him. After Charlotte had brought Liv back to the house Finn knew he wanted to talk about everything with Liv alone. He couldn't possibly say all the things he needed to with the girls eavesdropping on him. Liv also left Jasmine alone with Becky, to give her time with her pretty much niece. The two were quiet and just walked the streets of Brooklyn, it wasn't the most comfortable silence, but not as awkward as the two would have thought. Neither one really knew where to start, Liv had thought about how she would start this very conversation for years, but she had nothing and Finn had only recently began thinking clearly. As the two continued walking they ended up in a park, once they entered a gust of wind hit and Liv shivered.

Finn noticed this and took off his leather coat and put it on Liv shoulders "Here wear this for awhile".

"You really don't have too, what about you" Liv asked.

Finn just shrugged as he sat down on a nearby bench "Seems only fair, you raised our kid alone for three years, I can be cold for a while. Besides, I have long sleeves anyway".

Liv didn't argue as she tightened the jacket around her. Finn motioned her to join him on the bench, which she did. Deciding not to beat around the bush anymore Finn came out with the obvious question "Why did you keep this from me all this time".

Not being able to look at Finn Liv turned her attention to her feet "It's just how things work out I guess".

Finn slammed his foot on the ground, causing Liv to jump "Don't fuck with me on this one Liv, I don't need that bullshit right now. _YOU'RE_ the one that kept this from me. I'm the girls farther don't you think I should have known about this. Don't you think it would have been better to give Jasemin a family".

"I think about it all the time" Liv said quietly.

Finn obviously heated continued to press Liv "Then the hell, how come I wasn't the first person to know, and how come did you wait three years until I found out by accident, want to explain that".

Live finally found her backbone and snapped her head back towards Finn "Fine you really want to know".

"Yeah, I do".

"Because my parents and friends thought you were fucking asshole that's why" Liv shouted.

Finn was taken back "W-what".

Liv settled down a bit "Look, I can see that you're a good guy now, but back in high school you were not exactly a saint. Just off the top of your head how many girls were in that back seat of your car before me, and how many of them were you cheating on with".

Finn went to say something but didn't, then turned his head away in shame. It was no secret that Finn was a massive fuck boy in high school. Although his friends loved him as he always had their back, they always hated the way he would treat women as if they were only good for the one thing.

Finn let his head down "Look, I was a stupid kid back then I agree, but it's not like I would have left".

Liv rolled her eyes "Really so your telling me, after seeing how well you handled this situation tonight, that a 18 year old you would've been cool with this".

Finn growled "Look, I see where you're coming from but trust me it would have been different with you".

Liv didn't answer Finn, but he didn't wait for her too either "Besides, I get why you didn't tell me while we were in high school, but what about after that, what about the three she's been alive. What stopped you from picking up a phone these past couple of years, What, was a daddy's couch too comfortable for you to get up and find one".

That was the final straw, Liv couldn't believe that he would imply that all she's been doing this whole time was sitting around, So she stood up in front of Finn as he looked up at her "Daddy's couch? Do you have any idea how much of a living hell my life has been these past couple of years, first off I did want to say something, I wanted you to be there from the very start, but my parents said if I did then you would just end up a deadbeat and my friends said you would just end up leaving us for some other bitch. I admit I let them get in my head, but you also never gave me a reason to not believe them. So I decided to not tell you to prevent our child from getting attached to you just for you to leave us".

Finn looked away, unfortunately she was right. He didn't really do anything special to make Liv feel as if she was any different then any of the other girls he's been involved with. He also didn't know if back then if he would have stayed either, he thought that he would have originally, but considering he almost walked out on her tonight, even he would admit there was a chance he wouldn't have stayed. It was because of that he understood her logic behind never letting him meet his daughter, better for to grow up without a farther then to know what it's like to have one but he's never around.

Finn was feeling all types of emotional pain, but the next feeling of pain was from the smack he felt from Liv's hand as he looked up at her watery eyes "No. You don't get to look away. You are going to understand everything I went through. Oh, and by the way I'll admit my dad gave me a place to live, but financially, he said I was on my own when I moved in with him. So for the past three years all by myself, I've been buying diapers, cloths, Christmas present, birthday presents, formula, and all the other shit I can't remember because there's so many. And do you think it's easy, for a single mother to find work with only a high school diploma, I had to take three part time jobs just to get by. Oh, and on top of all that my dad just died".

At this point Liv eyes might as well have been waterfall as she stood with her fist clenched "And now I'm living in this shitty apartment, with no idea how to pay the rent and that pizza was the only thing I ate in the past two days because I will always feed my daughter before myself".

Liv had left it all out there and had told Finn everything he wanted to know " their now you know everything. I know I should have told you sooner, but I just felt like it was my fault all this happened so I kept it to myself".

Finn had finally got up and tried to comfort Liv but all she did was push his hand away "No, I can tell you're not fully committed to this. I don't need you, I've gotten this far on my own and I'll find a way to get even farther like I always do".

Liv took off Finn jacket and throw it at him, but he just let it hit the floor. Liv began to walk off back towards the house as she tried to calm herself and wiped away the never seeming end of the tears. She didn't get far as she was spun around and felt Finn's arms wrap around her. She tried to get away, but was no use.

"Will you just stop pushing me away already!" Finn choked out threw his own tears now.

Liv stopped as she knew he wasn't just talking about physically pushing him away. She accepted his embraces and could smell his cologne as her head was buried in his chest. Finn was resting his head on the top of Liv's as she could feel his jaw movie as he spoke through the tears "im so sorry I was never there for any of that, we are the parents of that beautiful little girl and its suppose to be a team effort taking care of her and I haven't been there. No one deserves to be a single mother and no child should not know her father".

Finn pulled away a little but kept his hands on Liv's shoulders "Look, I can't tell for certain what I would have done if you told me about Jasemin all those years ago, but I can tell you with absolute certainty that you and her will never be alone again and I am going to be their for Jasmine every step of her life. And I will spend the rest of mine trying to make up for all the lost time I messed with you".

No words were spoken, a nod from Liv was all the confirmation Finn needed. Finn then took a step back and picked up his jacket. He placed it back over Liv's shoulders and smiled at her "come-on let's go get our daughter".

Liv returned his smile with one of her own as they made their way back to the house while clutching onto Finn arms for extra warmth. Finn just chuckled at the mother of his child as she was still as affectionate as ever, and Finn wouldn't have it any other way.

Finn kissed the top of Liv head and she happily signed _"Be patient with me Liv, I may not be any good at this dad thing at first, but for you, I promise i'll be the best dad I possibly can be"._

After things started to settle down, and Liv and Finn had picked up Jasemin from the girls house. Alexa had decided to also return to the apartment instead of spending the night as she usually would, Bayley sent the message that she wanted to be left alone real clear when she locked Alexa out her room. Charlotte turned in for the night as well. Leaving only Becky, who was the last one still up waiting for Sasha. She knew it was a long shot, she might come home at some point tonight, but she wanted to there for Sasha if she did return. Becky tried to force herself awake as her eyes were growing heavy. She had spent the whole day trying to find a way to get Sasha to want to sleep with her but she had absolutely nothing. Then again, with dealing with Alexas crotch and the Finn and Liv situation, it's not like she had a whole lot of time to herself. Becky sighed, again picking her head up from the drowsiness. Even if she did have all day to herself to think about it, she seriously doubted she was able to come up with anything anyways. Becky wasn't good at being the submissive one so trying to come up with a way they both could enjoy themselves was difficult.

Soon Becky couldn't fight it anymore, she was about to be engulfed by sleep as her eyes slowly began to close when all of a sudden the flew open and a loud voice came "THERE'S MY IRISH POTATO".

Becky's eyes were wide open now and she was now looking at a very drunk Sasha "Becky have we always had this lamp, why don't I remember this lamp".

Becky got up and stood next to Sasha, who was using the lamp for balance "Sasha what the hell, where have you been".

Sasha threw his keys on the table as she spun around the lamp "oh you know around, hahahahaha get it, it's punny".

Becky surpassed her chuckle at what was in her book a quality pun, as Sasha spun the lamp tipped over and Sasha stumbled forward. Becky caught her and put Sasha's arm around her shoulders as she carried her to their bedroom. Once at the foot of bed Becky dropped Sasha safely onto the bed.

Once she was their Sasha popped her butt out and looked at Becky, "Quick paint me like one of your french girls Becky".

Becky could feel the vein on the top of head _"Yup, she's definitely drunk"._

Going back over to the bed Becky removed Sasha's shoes and her jacket, she fetched Sasha some fresh clothes and gave her a travel size bottle of mouth that she keeps in the nightstand for this very occasion. Becky ordered her to change and rinse out her mouth, during that time Becky quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed some vitamins and a bottle of water. When she returned to Sasha she was dressed in the sleepwear that Becky picked out for her and was spitting out the mouth wash in a nearby trash can.

Beck walked over and sat next to Sasha on the bed and gave her the water and vitamins "Here, take these and drink up, you'll thank me in the morning".

Sasha took the vitamins and popped them into her mouth and chugged the water bottle. Then Sasha wrapped arms around Becky and planted a kiss on her cheek "You're such a good girlfriend".

Becky wanted to be mad at Sasha but she was so damn cute when she was drunk she just couldn't. Becky then laid Sasha down on the bed and covered her with the blanket, She then placed a kiss on Sasha's forehead "You can have the bed tonight that way you're more comfortable, I'll just get reacquainted with the couch".

Just as she was about to get up Sasha grabbed Beckys hand, "Please don't leave me".

Seeing as there was no point in arguing Becky nodded, she quickly changed into something more comfortable and joined Sasha in the bed. Once laying down, the back of Sasha body cuddled up against Becky the way only she could. This was all that Sasha had to look forward to these days, but what her Father said early today had stuck with her. What if Becky was only with her for sex? She knew this was a stupid question, but her father's voice would leave her mind.

"Becky" Sasha said "Can I ask you something".

Becky was already half asleep so she just gave a "hmm".

Sasha took a hold of Becky's hands and held them close to her chest "Why are you still with me, I know i've been causing you nothing but trouble lately. Why stay when it's easier to just leave?".

Sasha felt Becky's hold on her tighten "That's because it wouldn't be easier".

Sasha eyes widened as Becky continued "You see Sasha you are someone who is very precious to me, for me, you are simply that one person I cannot live without. I don't know what it is that's going on with you right now and I wish you tell me but no matter what it is I will stand by you because I love you".

For the first time in what seemed like forever Sasha felt as if she could breathe easier, at the very least no matter what happened with her dad she knew Becky would always be there "Thanks I really needed that, Goodnight babe I love you too".

Then both had the best night's sleep either one of them has had in over a month.

* * *

 **I personally really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the Liv and Finn stuff and I hope you all liked it too. Things are really starting to blow up between everyone as they seemed to have their own problems, except Charlotte, who is having things go way too smooth for her in a story of mine lol. Speaking of stories of mine, I said id give out little hints of my next story, so for starters the charters involve are Sasha, Bayley, Becky, Dean, Liv and Finn but the ships are not what you may think. Till next time.**


	33. IM BACK kind of

What's going on, my dudes. In case you were wondering, I am not dead. Unfortunately, I have not updated in a long while and this is not an updated for the story. I'm here to tell you, officially the story is on a hiatus. I know big shock, but life happens and things get in the way BUT that also means I will finish the story as well at some point. I put too much time and effort into this story to let it die unfinished. I'm not sure when but you can fully expect this to be done within the year. Also, while refreshing myself with this story I will be editing it to fix most of the mistakes in this story. Thanks for being patient and let me know if you guys still care about this story and want an ending. I'll talk to you all again real soon.


End file.
